Mayroon Kaming
by Chic White
Summary: Namaku Tetsurou Kuroo. Meski hidup nyinetron bukan berarti aku tidak boleh jadi remaja selebor, kan? Aku berharap aku bukan karakter utama, cukup menjadi selingan saja. Karena mereka membuatku sadar, menjadi selingan itu keren sekali!/Depression!Kuroo, Latar Merah Putih, mixed humor inside (new cover added!)
1. Prolog

**Hak cipta Haikyuu!! akan selalu milik penciptanya. Tak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita ini selain dari kepuasan hati penulisnya.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, Latar Merah Putih** **, semua yang berkaitan mental disease—terutama depresi**

 **Enjoy please!**

_

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

_

 **Prolog**

Setiap orang adalah tokoh utama dari hidup masing-masing. Meski kau ditikung orang, kebanyakan nyomblangin teman, atau sibuk menonton teman-teman di sekitarmu jadian; rasanya memang seolah kau hanya karakter pinggiran yang eksistensinya hanya berupa selingan, tapi percayalah kalau kau adalah tokoh utama di hidupmu. Pasti ada momen di mana kau mengalami hal yang dialami tokoh utama.

Kau tidak mengalaminya? Mungkin memang begitu jalan ceritamu. Sang Tokoh Utama yang menjadi nomor dua sampai ajal tiba. Bersyukur saja, masih diberi umur sama yang di atas.

(Kita tidak sedang membicarakan Pak Washijou yang tergantung terbalik di atas pohon, _oke_.)

Aku pun—meski enggan kuakui dan kujalani—adalah tokoh utama dari hidupku. Karena di sini aku akan menceritakannya, maka hak kalian untuk mengetahui siapa aku.

 _ **Aku?**_

Namaku Tetsurou Kuroo. Bisa dipanggil Kuroo, Tetsurou, Tetsu, atau sayang juga boleh. Sesuka kalian sajalah!

 _ **Siapa aku?**_

Aku hanya remaja selebor yang pintar memanipulasi angka, menguraikan senyawa kompleks menjadi atom-atom penyusunnya, dan jangan lupakan diam-diam senang melihat Pak Washijou mengamuk sampai seisi sekolah ketar-ketir karenanya.

 _ **Apa yang mau kuceritakan?**_

Well, tentu saja hidupku yang kita korek di sini.

Mungkin kalian ingin menampol wajah gantengku setelah mendengarnya, karena aku memang banyak ulahnya— _dan aku bangga_.

Mungkin juga sebagian yang lain ingin melempar bunga... bersama potnya— _definisi keren kita berbeda, dan aku terima itu. Aku cinta damai._

Mungkin juga kalian ingin memelukku, entahlah. Kalian yang memutuskan. _Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku mau menceritakan tentang hidupku, bukan selebornya diriku. Aku berhak jadi selebor meski hidupku nyinetron, kan?_

 _ **Sepenting apa ini?**_

Sebenarnya, tidak penting sih, kalau kalian ikut mempertanyakan itu. Pergi saja sana, apatis sialan!

Bagi kalian yang mengalami tepat sama atau hanya sebagiannya saja, kupikir ini penting. Bahkan ini lebih penting dari belajar di sekolah, percaya padaku!

Bagi kalian yang punya tetangga, teman, atau saudara begini, aku yakin ini penting. Kalian bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah membaca, mungkin. Hm? Kalian tidak mau tahu? Pergi saja sana, apatis sialan!

Bagi kalian yang sekadar ingin tahu saja, ini penting untuk pengetahuan. Membaca artikel catatan psikolog sangat membosankan, bukan? _Here we go_! Ilmu bisa didapat, kalian juga akan terhibur, _one way or another_.

Tidak butuh? Tidak penting? _Tidak tertarik?_ Untuk apa kalian baca sejauh ini? Bodoh jangan dipelihara, kawanku.

Jadi...ya, ini adalah kisah hidupku.

Hidup yang membuatku bertanya-tanya setiap harinya, _"Kenapa aku masih hidup?"_.

Ceritanya biar kulanjut nanti. Aku harus menurunkan Pak Washijou dulu. Kasihan dia sudah menurunkan hujan lokal.

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Pertama kalinya up di aplikasi ffn. Apa yang dibuat di dokumen, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ditampilkan. Menyebalkan.**

 **Saya masih berpendapat up di PC melalui browser lebih nyaman.**

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	2. Kucing Garong Bicara Cinta bag 1

Banyak yang bilang, masa putih-abu adalah saat yang tepat untuk cinta bersemu. Dua hati bertemu, bunga-bunga pun bermekaran. Serasa dunia milik berdua, yang lain buang saja ke lautan. Tak jarang, para calon pembalap MotoGP muncul berdatangan, siap unjuk gigi kemampuan mereka yang lebih ahli dari Valentino Rossi dalam menaklukan tikungan. Siapkan saja kokoro kalian.

Cinta. Satu kata penuh makna. Berjuta tafsiran disandingkan padanya.

Kenma dengan game? Ya, itu cinta.

Pak Nekomata dengan angka-angka sialan? Ya, itu cinta.

Tooru dengan konspirasi alien? Ya, itu cinta.

Pak Washijou dengan aku? _Jelas_ sekali itu cinta. Si Bapak Kepsek _tsun-tsun_ sih. Makanya doyan ngamuk _gaspol_ padahal _sayang_.

(Kalau tidak, mungkin beliau sudah menendangku dari sekolah. Ulahku memang sudah sering kurang ajar, baik sengaja maupun _tidak sengaja_.)

Apapun pendapat kalian soal cinta, itu hak kalian untuk percaya. Merupakan hak-ku pula untuk memilih apa yang mau kuyakini.

Bagiku, cinta itu omong kosong. Penderitaan. Bajingan. Menjijikan.

Kubiarkan kata-kata itu tertanam dalam kepercayaan; dibiarkan menggebu, bersatu dengan emosi yang semakin berkobar bersamaan dengan panasnya telinga saat mendengar kikikan Ibu di halaman belakang. _Ah, yang lagi kasmaran._

Bertelepon dengan selingkuhannya, tuh.

 _Ayah, kapan mau berhenti ngemaso? Aku tidak mau ikutan maso. Nanti imej Kucing Garong-ku dalam bahaya._

_

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

_

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Cinta**

[bag 1]

Bel pulang sudah berkumandang dengan indahnya lima belas menit yang lalu. Aku menatap puas pada ranselku yang isinya bengkak oleh coklat. Ini 14 Februari, sih. Hari di mana para gadis berbaik hati memberikan coklat. Baik coklat obligasi maupun obligasi dengan maksud tersembunyi.

Bukannya aku sok tahu. Menghadapi laki-laki ganteng sepertiku, pasti susah bagi para gadis untuk menyembunyikan niat mereka. Apalagi bagi mereka yang tergila-gila dan biasa lihat jambulku saja sudah menjerit minta diserang.

Rencananya, aku akan pulang dan melahap habis semua coklat-coklat ini. Setidaknya sampai aku teringat kalau hari ini jadwal rutin rapat OSIS. Sial, memang. Alhasil, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke sekretariat OSIS.

...yang ternyata masih kosong. Padahal waktu mulai rapat itu 5 menit lagi.

 _Khukhu_. Bagus! Ada bahan evaluasi lagi untuk hari ini. _Bravo!_

"Oh, ternyata cuma kau, Kuroo."

Ah, aku salah. Ternyata tidak kosong. Ada Kenma—sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku dari zaman kami masih jadi zigot.

"Yo, Kenma!" sapaku.

Objek sapaan tidak menjawab dan kembali memerhatikan _game console_ tercinta. Jadi sahabat dari zigot memang tidak berarti apa-apa. Notis saja terus game itu, Kenma. Aku _rapopo_.

Aku duduk di lapak biasa, tempat para petinggi— _uhuk_ —MPK duduk dengan penuh wibawa. Kukeluarkan satu coklat dari ransel, mulai kutelanjangi dengan semangat membara.

Kapan lagi, coba, makan coklat penuh _cinta_? Hahaha.

"Kau jelek sekali hari ini." Kenma tiba-tiba bersuara, saat aku berhasil membantai coklat pertama.

"Jelas-jelas keren? Ralat, selalu, bukan hanya hari ini," tukasku.

Kenma menghela napas, matanya tetap terfokus pada layar. "Kantung matamu punya kantung mata."

"Jadi murid rajin memang perlu perjuangan." Aku menyeringai puas saat Kenma meletakan benda elektronik yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya ke pangkuan, matanya kini menyipit padaku. "Apa? Aku benar, kan?"

"Salah." Kenma melipat tangannya.

 _Itu undangan berdebat, btw_.

"Benar." Tentu saja, senang hati kubalas.

"Salah."

"Benar."

"Salah." Suara Kenma mulai ada penekanan tambahan— _yang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan intonasi kutakmaubicarapergisana tipikal_ _miliknya._ Sebelum aku mendebatnya lagi, dia bertanya, "Ibumu pulang ya?"

Aku terbungkam. Rasa manis coklat di mulut hilang. Pahit.

"Mau menginap?" Kenma menawarkan. Aku memang sering kabur ke rumahnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin wanita itu sudah pergi lagi." Aku menolak.

Kenma membuka mulutnya—namun kemudian ditutup lagi ketika pintu sekretariat dibuka dengan kasar. Karena game lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan, akhirnya benda mati itu kembali dinotis penuh oleh Kenma.

Aku tertawa ngakak melihat sosok pertama yang menginvasi ruangan keramat ini setelah pintu terbuka. Jatuh terjembab mencium lantai, bungkus warna-warni—yang kuyakini berisi coklat—dilemparkan padanya.

"Jangan bermesraan di sini." Godaku.

Dia duduk, lalu melempar satu bungkusan yang dengan senang hati kutangkap dan kuambil alih hak miliknya. "Sialan kau!" makinya padaku. Lalu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan memasang ekspresi merajuk. "Hajime _sayang_ kok jahat gitu sama aku?!"

Satu bungkusan lain dilempar, tepat mengenai jidat. _Headshoot!_

"Aku tahu kau baru diputuskan pacarmu _yang entah ke berapa_ tapi jangan panggil aku sayang! Itu menjijikan, Tooru!"

Biar kujelaskan sedikit. Korban _headshoot_ yang datang dengan _beautiful entrance_ itu adalah Tooru Oikawa, Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. _Headshooter_ yang dipanggil _sayang_ oleh Tooru adalah Hajime Iwaizumi—sahabat dari kecil sekaligus wakilnya.

Lalu yang selanjutnya masuk dan mencomot beberapa bingkisan milik Tooru— _meski yang empunya sudah melotot dan mengancam—_ dan memiliki alis anti badai itu adalah Issei Matsukawa. Partner berambut merah muda yang setia membantu ulahnya adalah Takahiro Hanamaki. Panggil saja mereka Mattsun dan Makki, duo Ketua Seksi Bidang. Kemudian menyusul Sekretaris Umum Kiyoko diikuti para minion kami—Chikara dkk.

Bersama-sama, kami tergabung dalam organisasi _kacung_ sekolah. Salam kenal.

"Lima belas menit, Tooru. Ada penjelasan?" Aku mempertanyakan keterlambatan mereka yang baru datang. Objek tanya berjengit, mempercepat proses pemungutan bingkisan miliknya dan segera duduk di tempat seharusnya—tepat di sebelahku.

"Maaf, Tetsurou. Dia terjebak bersama _penggemar kampret_. Aku harus mengancam mereka untuk bisa menyeret Ampas ini ke sini." Jawaban datang dari Hajime. Aku ngakak mendengarnya mengatai ketuanya Ampas.

"Aku bukan Ampas!" Tentu saja Tooru akan protes. Tidak sadar diri dia.

"Ya, tapi Ampas Grade SSR!" Hajime membalas. Tawaku makin kencang saat melihat tampang gahar Hajime. Sepertinya atlet gacha itu banyak dapat garam semalam.

"Kalau yang lain?" Pandangan kuarahkan pada para minion. Duo Mattsun-Makki sih pasti mengekori Hajime dan Tooru. Mereka berempat kan sekelas.

"Trio Macan ini keras kepala menunggu ada yang memberi coklat." Chikara bersuara. Trio Macan yang dimaksud—member : Tanaka, Tora, Noya—langsung menghujati teman mereka yang dapat tiga coklat, satu spesial dari pacarnya itu.

Mungkin nama Trio Macan harus diganti dengan Trio Jones. Ya, itu lebih pantas. Aku memang pintar.

"Oh, iya, Kak...," Chikara menatapku. "boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Teman sekelasku katanya ada yang menembak Kak Tetsurou. Dia bilang dia ditolak karena...," Chikara terdiam, tampak ragu untuk mengatakan. Penghuni sekretariat lain menatapnya penasaran.

"Karena...?" pancingku.

"Karena Kakak aseksual."

Ruangan seketika hening. Di pojok ruangan, sebuah _game console_ jatuh terlepas. Pemiliknya menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, bahunya bergetar.

"KENMA TERTAWA!" Koar Trio Macan dengan tampang syok.

Kenma yang mendadak jadi pusat perhatian menatapku. Mengabaikan eksistensi Trio Macan yang dia klaim berisiknya mereka bisa bikin sakit kepala. "Alasan macam apa itu? Kau serius bilang begitu?" tanyanya, menahan tawa.

"Tidak juga." Aku mengangkat bahu enteng. "Kubilang padanya aku ini aseksual dan berkembang biak dengan cara membelah diri. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan pasangan."

"Alasan kau itu maho sudah tidak ampuh?" Tooru ikutan bertanya, hidungnya kembang-kempis.

"Dia tidak percaya. Katanya kalau aku maho tidak mungkin aku masih perjaka sedangkan di sisiku ada Kenma yang— _apa kata gadis itu?—_ uke-able."

Kenma memicingkan matanya.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk _jujur_ padanya."

Tawa berderai di ruangan. Chikara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bergerak—bergumam. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi aku yakin dia bilang _Kakak ini ada-ada saja._

"Memang susah jadi orang ganteng. Banyak yang naksir," kataku.

"Masih gantengan juga aku." Tooru mencebik.

"Iya, kata kakek-kakek yang baru melahirkan."

"Mana ada kakek-kakek melahirkan!"

 _Exactly my point,_ Tooru.

"Tuh tahu."

Terompet tanda perang telah dibunyikan. Sebelum aku dan Tooru perang tatapan, sebuah tangan menepuk pundak kami. Lamat-lamat kami menoleh—menatap gugup pada sosok yang duduk di antara kami.

"Boleh kubuka rapatnya sekarang? Sisa yang belum datang sedang kebagian tugas mencari sponsor."

"S-silakan, Kiyoko."

"Terima kasih."

Rapat pun dimulai.

Langit sudah gelap ketika rapat selesai. Lelah? Ya, tentu saja.

Seringkali kami kurang tidur karena rapat sampai malam sedangkan tugas di kelas juga menuntut untuk dibantai. Ada gosip yang menyebar kalau jadi pengurus OSIS, masalah nilai itu gampang.

Ya jangankan nilai. Izin dispensasi saja terkadang susahnya minta ampun. Kalau kami tidak bisa mempertahankan nilai, justru diserang dan dibilang kebanyakan berorganisasi. Apalagi Pak Washijou _strict_ sekali soal nilai. Aku saja sampai dibebani tugas mengawasi nilai mereka, bukan hanya kinerja saja.

Gampang apanya?!

Katanya, enak jadi Pengurus OSIS.

Enak dengkulmu! Harus bisa membagi waktu antara studi dan organisasi. Merencanakan, menyiapkan, hingga merealisasikan program harus bisa terlaksana di tengah kegiatan sebagai pelajar yang seharusnya, yaitu bermaso belajar. Kalau ada halangan dalam acara, pasti diserang dari segala arah. Guru ngomel, murid apalagi. Kalau acara tidak sesuai ekspektasi, protesan yang tertampung kebanyakan mencap kami tidak becus, egois, tidak mau mendengar aspirasi rakyat. Tidak jarang persiapan acara penuh hujatan, begitu hari terselenggara semua tertawa tanpa ada maaf yang dihaturkan.

 _Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman. Kalian berbudi sekali._

Bukan sekali dua kali kami mengeluh lelah. Tidak sudi hasil keringat dimaki, tidak dihargai.

Kenapa kami tidak menyerah? Karena _cinta_.

Kami cinta dengan kebersamaan ini. Kami senang ketika semua kerja keras mendapat senyuman murid, terutama yang sebelumnya menghujat kami.

Coba kalau tidak cinta? Pasti mengundurkan diri dari kepengurusan akan menjadi langkah yang mudah dilakukan.

Itulah kataku. _Cinta_ itu penderitaan.

Aku mengernyit heran ketika melihat motor asing terparkir di depan rumah. Tertegun sejenak di depan pintu, mendengar suara tawa merdu orang yang paling kucintai sejak aku menjadi janin—Ibuku. Bukan hanya dia. Ada suara laki-laki di dalam.

Tahu apa yang menarik? Itu bukan suara Ayah.

Napasku tertahan di tenggorokan saat aku membuka pintu dan disambut oleh pemandangan yang manis. Ibu sedang bercanda mesra dengan pria asing, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Ayah mana?" tanyaku datar.

Keduanya terlonjak, baru menyadari keberadaanku. Pria asing menggeser duduknya menjauh, dia menghindari tatapan menusuk yang sedang kuobral gratis saat ini.

"Di kamar, sedang tidur. Mau makan, Tetsu? Ibu bawa martabak—" Kupotong penjelasan Ibu dengan decihan.

"Mentang-mentang Ayah tidur, terus Ibu bisa asyik selingkuhan di sini?" kataku.

Ibu berdiri, langsung menghampiriku dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Pipi kananku ditampar olehnya.

"Lancang! Dia itu teman Ibu! Dia membantu Ibu menjemput ayahmu dari kantor! Muntah-muntah lagi ayahmu."

Lagi? Ini sudah yang ke berapa, Yah? Kau tidak lelah? Kau ini terlampau sabar atau terlampau bego?

"Iya teman. Teman kencan yang ke sejuta kan."

Pipi kiriku kini ikut terasa perih.

Sakit? Iya. Tapi tidak sesakit hati dan harga diriku saat pertama kali tahu Ibu berselingkuh.

Sakit ditampar tidak seberapa.

Justru mungkin aku menginginkan tamparan ini.

 _Buat aku benci padamu, Bu. Buat semua ini lebih ringan._

Lihat? Cinta itu bajingan.

Tanpa pamit, aku lanjut melangkahkan kakiku. Aku ingin segera terdampar di kasur nyaman.

Sebelum masuk ke kamarku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Ayah.

Lihatlah! Ayahku ini, sangat mencintai istrinya. Saking cintanya sampai-sampai sudah jelas berselingkuh saja belum juga digugat cerai. Hanya karena teori sialan tentang puber kedua dan omong-kosong Ibu kalau dia masih tetap ingin bersama Ayah.

Lihatlah! Ayahku, seorang karyawan swasta yang sering disalah kenali sebagai atlet karena badannya bagus dan berotot. Kini terbaring lemah di kasur, berat badannya turun drastis. Dulu tidak pernah sakit selain masuk angin biasa, kini sering sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Wajah penuh wibawa yang selalu membuatku kagum, kini terlihat menyedihkan.

Cinta itu, kawanku, sangat menjijikan.

Kalian boleh memprotes opiniku, tapi jangan harap akan mudah membuatku menarik kesimpulan yang baru.

Malam itu aku tidur dengan penuh rasa syukur. Setidaknya, kedua adikku tidak ada di rumah malam ini.

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 ***lempar Kuroo* Siapa tahu ada pembaca yang mau peluk uwu**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **hiruma ya-ha :** Dari angka nol, ya.

 **blavla :** Aku tidak nyaman jika tidak menyisipkan lawakan XD Semoga suka ya. Sankyuu

 **Shimoarika Kaiki :** Peluk aja dia huhu. Dia butuh pelukan. Iya, app sialan sekali. Tapi saya tak punya pilihan XD Nah, sudah update.

 **Pena Tak Bertuan :** Aku juga masih tak paham dengan sebagian besar fitur yang ada. Tapi sudah nyaman baca lewat app jadi ya :"v

Semoga suka btw dan tetap mau lanjut denger bang Garong cerita wkwk

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	3. Kucing Garong Bicara Cinta bag 2

Cinta yang tulus dan tak akan surut selamanya itu adalah cinta seorang ibu kepada anak mereka. Ibu rela mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi melahirkan anaknya. Rela waktu hidupnya tergerus hanya untuk memastikan anaknya tumbuh dengan benar. Katanya.

Halah, omong kosong!

"Kak, tadi Ibu ke sini." Adikku melapor.

"Ngapain aja?" timpalku. "Jenguk si ade?"

"Aku bahkan gak sempet bilang kalau si dede lagi sakit." Adikku melirik adik bungsu kami sejenak, lalu kembali menatapku. "Cuma mandi, ganti baju, terus berangkat lagi buru-buru. Kerja katanya."

 _Please_ ya, itu orang pulang ke rumah apa mampir ke MCK?

"Gak minta uang, kamu?" tanyaku, menyeringai sedikit.

Adikku manyun, "Emang bakalan dikasih?"

"Kalau ada pulang lagi ke rumah, minta uang sana! Dia gak ngasih? Usir aja. Gaguna pulang juga. "

"Iya ya, ngapain juga pulang. Kita gak butuh dia."

Aku menyeringai setan. Adikku pintar sekali!

Aku bertanya iseng, "yakin gak butuh?"

"Iya, lah! Aku kan masih punya Ibu!" Adikku balas menyeringai setan. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku—memeluk dengan ganas. "Ibu Tetsurou!"

 _Asem ni anak._

"Gak nyadar kakakmu ini laki?"

Pelukan dilepas, aku bisa melihat mimik terkejut di wajahnya. "Kakakku... laki-laki?" katanya.

"Kamu ini!"

"Uwaaa! Ibu marah!" Dia langsung kabur sambil tertawa.

Aku mengejarnya dengan kedongkolan tingkat dewa. Enak aja, ganteng gini disebut ibu!

Katakan padaku. Kalau cinta memang bukan omong kosong, bagaimana ceritanya aku dan adikku bisa membicarakan ibu kami—seseorang yang kami hutangi nyawa dan sepantasnya menjadi tempat perlabuhan bakti utama—seperti ini?

_

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

_

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Cinta**

[bag 2]

"Tetsu, terima kasih sarapannya." Aku hanya bergumam ketika Ayah menepuk puncak kepalaku. "Ayah berangkat, ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yah," ucapku sambil mencium tangannya. "jangan lupa bekalnya dihabiskan."

Ayah mengangguk singkat, lalu mulai menjalankan motornya. Kendaraan roda doa itu melenggang di jalan, lalu hilang ditelan belokan.

"Istri yang sangat berbakti," komentar sebuah suara tak asing.

"Sialan kau, Kenma!" umpatku. Tersangka—yang sedang asyik duduk di balkon kamarnya bersama _game console_ tercinta—hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit. "Urusan kita belum selesai! Aku harus mengurus adik-adikku dulu. Dah."

"Ibu yang baik."

Kalau orang mengataiku provokator ulung, percayalah, aku menjadi seperti itu karena anak ini.

Masuk kembali ke rumah, aku disambut kikikan dua adikku yang sudah siap dengan seragam mereka. Pasti mereka menguping percakapanku dengan Kenma.

"Apa?!" sungutku.

Mereka cengengesan.

Aku memutar bola mataku, menarik mereka ke dapur. "Bekalnya habisin, ok?"

"Siap, kapten!"

Kumasukkan kotak bekal ke tas mereka. Kutepuk kepala keduanya. Lalu, kulabuhkan pandanganku pada adik bungsuku.

"Dek, jangan bolos lagi, ya?" kataku hati-hati. Dia langsung menunduk.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu Ibu sering ilang-ilangan, terkadang tidur di rumah setelah minimal tiga hari tidak pulang atau parahnya hanya nongol siang untuk numpang ganti baju dan simpen cucian seolah rumah ini adalah MCK sekaligus Laundry pribadinya—semenjak itu, adikku yang satu ini berkali-kali bolos sekolah dengan berbagai alasan. Aku curiga dia jadi bahan buli di sekolahnya, tapi dia tidak mau cerita.

"Ya, Dek?" pintaku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau teman-temanmu nakal, jangan pulang ke rumah dulu. Ke ruang guru, kepala sekolah kalau perlu. Ya?"

Anggukan lagi.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau sekolah, Kakak tidak akan memaksamu."

Matanya menatapku dengan mata membelalak. Aku meringis kecil melihat percikan harapan di sana.

"Biarkan Kakak tanya... Cita-citamu apa?"

Tanpa ragu dia menjawab, "Dokter!"

"Jadi, mau sekolah apa bolos?"

Dia terdiam, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Sekolah! Ayo Kak!" Adikku yang besar dia tarik keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriakku, saat mereka berlari.

Setelah itu, aku menutup pintu. Hari ini hari pertama ujian kelas 3 di sekolah, jadi juniornya diliburkan. Aku tak akan mendengar kebisingan kelas, pun jadi pengasuh Pengurus OSIS. Sebelum kedua adikku pulang dari sekolah mereka, aku akan di sini, bersama keheningan.

Keheningan yang mencekam.

Seolah terpanggil, mataku bergerak menatap satu-satunya figura yang belum ditanggalkan dari dinding. Figura berisi foto keluarga. Ada enam anggota di sana. Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, aku, dan dua adikku.

Barangkali aku lupa menyebutkan kalau aku punya Kakak, aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi. Dia sudah pergi.

Tidak, bukan pergi karena dipanggil Yang Kuasa. Dia memutuskan pergi dari hidup kami dan membangun hidup baru, masih di kota yang sama meski aku tak tahu di mana tepatnya, bersama isteri yang ia nikahi dua bulan lalu.

 _"Tetsu. Tak apa Ibu pergi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Masih ada aku, oke? Kita berjuang sama-sama untuk adik-adik. Mereka akan menjadi adik-adik yang hebat! Kau dan aku akan membesarkan mereka seperti bagaimana Ibu dan Ayah membesarkan mereka! Tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan kita berempat. Broken home sekalipun!"_

Cinta itu egois.

Karena cinta dan ingin _lebih_ bahagia, Ibu bermain dengan laki-laki lain.

Karena cinta dan ingin _lebih_ bahagia, Kakak meninggalkan kami demi istrinya.

Aku mengerti kok, Bu. Pasti lelah, ya, mengatasi rasa bosan dengan Ayah? Pasti lelah, ya, mengurusi kami, anak-anak yang tak henti merepotkanmu setiap detik? Pasti lelah, ya, harus memikirkan orang lain dan mendahulukan mereka dibanding dirimu sendiri?

Aku mengerti, Kak. Pasti tidak nyaman kan, kembali ke rumah yang penuh dengan memori indah? Memori yang menjadi racun kedamaian mengingat apa yang terjadi. Pasti berat, ya, menjadi tumpuan harapan Ayah sebagai anak pertama?

Aku tidak sok tahu. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Karena dengan tiadanya kalian di sini, semuanya jatuh padaku. Aku mengerti. Karena aku juga _lelah_.

Ayah sudah semakin rapuh. Dia yang dikhianati di sini. Aku harus bisa menahan retakan yang ada agar tidak runtuh.

Saking sibuknya menahan, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari, kalau aku telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Motto hidupku dari dulu adalah tertawalah sebelum ditertawakan orang. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha keras agar aku tetap tertawa di tengah semua ini, meski hanya menertawakan Pak Washijou yang tersandung sehabis mengumandangkan amanat upacara sepanjang jalan kenangan dan ujungnya aku diberi hukuman.

Namun, rupanya aku tidak sekuat yang kupikirkan. Semua perasaan yang kuabaikan dan beban pikiran yang kuanggap ringan perlahan menggerogoti alam bawah sadarku.

Aku membeku tidak mengerti, ketika suatu hari aku melihat Tooru menangis, memanggil-manggil namaku. Kenma, dengan mimik wajah asing yang belum pernah kulihat, mendekatiku lalu memukul tanganku. Membuat benda yang tak kusadari keberadaannya dalam genggamanku terpental jatuh ke atas lantai.

Sebuah pisau.

Seiring kesadaran yang semakin bertambah, aku bisa merasakan perih di bawah daguku. Reflek kupegang, perihnya semakin menjadi. Saat kutarik lagi tanganku, aku melihat sedikit warna merah di sana. Darah.

Apa _yang terjadi?_

-mk-

Setelah itu Bunda—ibunya Kenma—membawaku ke psikiater terdekat. Setelah berbagai proses dijalani, dokter akhirnya menjelaskan, "nak Tetsurou ini mengalami depresi berat."

 _Huwat._ Dia bilang aku— _what?!_

Aku tidak terlalu menangkap penjelasan selanjutnya tentang diagnosa itu. Sampai Kenma menyeretku kembali ke mobil Bunda pun aku masih _hanging_.

"Kuroo...," Aku tersentak saat Kenma tiba-tiba memelukku. "mulai sekarang—"

"—jangan dianggap serius. Aku baik-baik saja," potongku. "Mungkin aku kerasukan di sekolah, hahaha! Aku bahkan tidak ingat dari mana pisau itu datang."

Aku tertawa. Hambar, tapi aku memang tertawa.

"Kau dengar apa kata dokter, tadi!" Sejujurnya, Kenma, aku tidak menyimak. "Kau terlalu keras kepala! Berhenti bersikap sok kuat! Kalau sedih, ya sedihlah! Jangan beralasan kau harus kuat untuk Ayah dan adik-adikmu! Kau itu hanya manusia!"

Kenma tidak pernah mengeraskan suaranya. Kuulang, dia tidak pernah mengeraskan suaranya. Ini pertama kali aku mendengarnya semarah ini.

"Beritahu aku. Saat kau menangkap basah ibumu berselingkuh, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

 _Kecewa._ _Marah. Bingung._ _Campur aduk_.

Aku bahkan tidak menangis saat Ayah menangis di depanku. Rasanya bagai tertabrak kereta. _Aku mati rasa_.

"Kau tahu, Kuroo? Aku tidak bilang... Tapi setelah kau bilang padaku tentang Ibumu... aku merasa kau berbeda."

 _Aku... berbeda?_

"Tawamu tetap menyebalkan," Hei! Tawa orang ganteng itu keren! "tapi aku tidak merasakan kau tertawa."

"Kau selalu bilang kau harus memastikan adik-adikmu bahagia. Tapi siapa yang akan memastikan kebahagiaanmu?"

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sesak. Emosiku berkecamuk. Hatiku berbisik, _aku ingin bahagia_.

Aku tidak mau bangun pagi buta untuk membersihkan seisi rumah lalu memasak untuk keluarga. _Itu bukan tugasku._

Aku tidak mau buru-buru pulang sehabis rapat dari sekolah hanya untuk mencuci baju. _Itu bukan tugasku_.

Aku tidak mau waktu senggang sepulang sekolah tanpa rapat digunakan untuk cari uang tambahan. Berpikir keras bagaimana mengatasi keuangan jika nanti Ayah sudah pensiun. _Itu bukan tugasku._

 _Aku lelah._

 _Bu, kenapa sih kau pergi?_

 _Apa salahku? Apa salah adik-adikku?_

 _Apa salah Ayah, hingga kau sampai hati menyelingkuhinya?_

 _Kau bilang kau mencintai Ayah._

 _Kau bilang menyayangi kami._

 _Demi bisa bahagia, kau tidak peduli jika kami menderita?_

 _Kak, kau bilang aku adik yang kuat._

 _Aku kuat, karena aku tahu aku tidak sendiri._

 _Ada kau yang siap berjuang bersamaku._

 _Sekarang kau pergi, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Menanggung semua ini sendiri?_

 _Aku lelah._

 _Tidakkah kalian lihat?_

 _Aku l-e-l-a-h._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku?_

 _Kenapa?_

"—rou! Tetsurou!"

Sakit. Dadaku sakit sekali.

"—paslah!"

 _Bunda?_

"Kuroo! Buka matamu!"

 _K-Kenma?!_

"Bagus. Lihat Bunda! Ya, ya, bagus! Sekarang, tarik napas!"

Sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

 _Sakit_.

 _Sakit sekali._

 _Hentikan._

"Tidak, tidak, _tidak_! Lihat Bunda! Tarik napas, ayo. Keluarkan perlahan. Tarik napas—"

 _Tidak bisa._ Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

 _Aku akan mati._

"KUROO! BERNAPASLAH!"

"— _Kh_!"

Aku menghirup napas dengan rakus. Dadaku terasa panas saat udara akhirnya bisa mendobrak masuk. Kepalaku pening.

Oh, lihat, Bunda khawatir sekali. Dan— _Kenma?! Kenapa kau menangis?!_

"Maafkan aku, Kuroo."

Aku meneguk ludah. Napasku masih terengah-engah. Kurasa, badanku juga gemetaran. "Y-yang tadi itu—"

" _Panic attack?_ Iya, Tetsurou." Bunda mengelus rambutku lembut. Kehangatan itu membuatku merasa aman, sekaligus sesak.

Aku rindu kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Amat merindu.

Tapi bukan tangan Bunda.

 _Tangan Ibu._

Pandanganku mulai buram.

" _Oh_ Tetsurou...," Bunda menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "tak apa, kau tidak sendiri. Bunda dan Kenma ada di sini, oke?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku ingin memercayai kata-kata Bunda, sungguh. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melawan bisikan gelap dari batinku.

 _Ibumu juga selalu bilang, dia akan ada, selalu mendukungmu sampai ajal unjuk diri. Kakakmu bilang akan selalu berjuang bersamamu. Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?_

Keluarga saja meninggalkanku, apalagi orang lain?

-mk-

Aku terlalu menyayangi keluargaku. Jika saja tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan begini.

 _Izinkan aku bertanya. Sebenarnya, cinta itu apa?_

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **hiruma ya-ha :** yaudah premium aja yak.

Wkwk seperti yang sudah kubilang di wa, sayangnya si Kuroo ini bego. Makanya dia nampar Ibunya aja gak berani.

 **Azalea Em :** Harap bersabar ya, saya sedang berusaha mengembalikan mood menulis cerita yang lain dengan mengetik ini :)

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	4. Kucing Garong Bicara Cinta bag 3

Hidup dan tumbuh bersama selama belasan tahun adalah alasan yang cukup untuk membuatku menuntut kabar dari Kakak. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, aku tetap kepikiran.

 _Apa dia bahagia? Apa dia menjaga kesehatannya? Dia tidak sengaja begadang agar sakit lagi, kan?_

Karena menghubungi kontaknya yang kudapat adalah balasan dari operator sialan yang mengatakan pulsaku tidak cukup, setelah diisi katanya _nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif_ ; aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengecek akun media sosialnya.

Asin, _men_. Asin.

Ada banyak foto-foto baru yang diunggah, menceritakan kebersamaan dua sejoli itu yang berbahagia meski hidup ala kadarnya. Lalu postingan terbaru berisi foto Kakak sedang mencium kening istrinya—yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. _Caption_ yang dipasang : _Terima kasih telah menarikku dari jurang kesedihan, sayang. I love you._

Cinta itu obat.

 _"Bu, Kakak nakal lagi!"_

 _"Kak, Tetsu-nya jangan diusilin mulu, dong."_

 _"Aku usil karena aku sayang Tetsu, Bu! Dia lucu kalau mau nangis, hahaha!"_

 _"...Kakak... sayang?"_

 _"Iya, lah! Kamu kan adikku, Tetsu!"_

 _"Jangan cubit! Sakit tahu!"_

 _"Hahaha!"_

 _"Bu, lihat!"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Kok Ibu cubit aku juga?!"_

 _"Kamu lucu dan ibu sayang padamu."_

Ya, cinta itu obat.

Jangan lupakan, overdosis bisa membunuhmu.

_

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

_

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Cinta**

[bag 3]

Tahun ajaran baru. Waktunya Pengurus OSIS sibuk menjadi pengasuh _dedek-dedek unyu_. Sekaligus diberkahi objek-objek yang dapat dijadikan gebetan baru. Yang terakhir itu dikhususkan untuk Trio Macan dan si Ampas Tooru.

Aku menghela napas. Di kepanitiaan kali ini, aku menjadi koordinator seksi acara. Hari ini _full_ materi jadi kerjaku dan minionku hanya terbatas mengecek waktu dan memastikan pengisi materi ada semua. Itu pun diambil alih para minion yang bilang aku cukup mengawasi kinerja mereka saja.

Entah memang mereka sudah sadar harus mandiri karena sebentar lagi ditinggalkan kami yang naik kelas tiga dan wajib dipecat dari organisasi, atau sengaja cari muka agar Sidang Laporan Pertanggungjawaban nanti tidak kubuat sulit. Aku tidak tahu.

Intinya, aku jadi terdampar di sekretariat, sesekali berbicara pada _walkie-talkie_. Selebihnya aku sibuk merasa bosan.

" _Bro,_ aku bosan!" eluh seonggok manusia setengah burung hantu, Koutarou Bokuto namanya. Langganan nyontek padaku di kelas. Yang dari pensil, buku, cepuk, barang apapun bahkan badan bau-bau burung hantu. Dia jadi koordinator seksi logistik. Sama sepertiku, tugasnya diambil alih oleh para minionnya.

"Ya bagus," kataku.

"KAU SENANG AKU BOSAN?! _BRO_ MACAM APA KAU INI HEY HEY HEY?!"

Telingaku berdenging.

"Bukan gitu, _bro_. Kalau kita sibuk, apa-apa masih tergantung kita, berarti para minion tidak siap untuk masa bakti selanjutnya. Kau mau disuruh Pak Washijou jadi _kacung_ setidaknya satu semester lagi sampai mereka _siap?_ "

"Kenapa tidak? Aku senang berada di sini. Kau juga senang, kan, Kuroo?" Koutarou tampak menyilaukan.

Aku tidak tega merusak kebahagiaannya, tapi si Otak Udang ini harus diingatkan.

"Ujianmu bagaimana _bro?_ "

Seketika cuaca cerah menjadi penuh badai. Koutarou beringsut ke pojokkan, ia menggumamkan _kenapa aku naik kelas_ secara berulang.

Sebegitu tidak maunya kau ikut ujian, _Bro_? _Bffft_.

"Kau membuat Kak Koutarou masuk mode emo. Kau akan membuat Keiji sakit kepala," kata Kenma, satu anggota lain yang terjebak di sekretariat bersama kami.

Aku berdiri, menghadapnya, tangan kanan menyilang ke dada sebelah kiri. Aku membungkuk sedikit, lalu berkata, "aku memang sebaik ini."

Kenma ikut berdiri. Gulungan kertas berisi tekdet acara ia pukulkan ke kepalaku. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempatnya, di sebelah kotak P3K dan obat-obatan lain. Satu-satunya yang pantas ia notis— _iya, game console—_ kembali dinotis penuh.

Meninggalkanku kembali bosan. Sebagai sahabat dari masih jadi zigot, kau benar-benar baik, Kenma.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku—

"Jangan coba-coba mengusili Pak Washijou."

...Wow.

Bagi gadis yang sering mengeluh pacarnya tidak peka, mungkin aku harus merekomendasikan Kenma.

"Kenma! Aku bahkan belum memikirkan apa-apa!"

"Pokoknya jangan."

 _No fun_.

Aku melirik _rundown_ yang setia kupegang. Masih ada setengah jam materi, lalu selanjutnya _games_ yang dipimpin oleh Koutarou.

Eh?

 _Huwat._

 _Mampus_. Yang bersangkutan masih terjebak dalam mode emo. Ini yang Kenma maksudkan dengan aku akan membuat minionku Keiji sakit kepala.

Kalau maniak burung hantu ini sudah masuk mode emo, 30 menit bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengembalikannya ke mode default dan siap melaksanakan tugas.

 _Kudu piye?_

Acara permainan pun pada akhirnya dicoret diganti hiburan. Aku dan Tooru—duo maskot Ketua Kacung yang paling _terkacungi_ bahkan oleh anggota sendiri—ditumbalkan sebagai pengisi acara. Tooru bernyanyi, aku mengirinya dengan gitar dan sesekali ikut menyenandungkan lirik yang kebanyakan lagu galau.

Sebelum _dedek-dedek unyu_ diusir kembali ke lapangan untuk menelan materi membosankan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berkoar, "Para cewek yang masih _single_ , boleh tuh sosor aja Kak Tooru. Dia belum lama diputusin pacarnya. Haus kasih sayang tuh! Banyak kesempatan untuk kalian."

Tooru menendang kakiku dan melotot tidak terima. "Kak Tetsurou juga masih jomblo seumur hidup, tuh! Sosor juga dia!"

Aku menyeringai. Ini kesempatanku. "Wah, aku tahu aku ganteng tapi jangan naksir padaku deh! Aku aseksual dan berkembang biak dengan membelah diri, sih. Aku tidak butuh pacar."

Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang mendatangiku dan mengutarakan cinta lagi. Jadi aku tidak akan merasa bersalah karena telah mematahkan hati gadis-gadis malang itu.

Meski cuma cinta monyet, patah hati ya patah hati.

Lagian, semua yang bilang naksir padaku itu, mereka hanya menyukai kelebihanku. Ganteng, lah. Pinter, lah. Lucu, lah.

Aku tidak butuh itu.

Orang yang mengenalku dari lahir saja meninggalkanku, apalagi mereka yang _kenal_ saja tidak?

-mk-

Aku auto-tepok jidat saat kotak saran OSIS lagi-lagi penuh oleh surat cinta. Parahnya, banyak yang ditujukan untukku.

Apa deklarasi _Aku tidak butuh pacar_ saat itu kurang jelas?

Abaikan kata-kata dokter tempo hari saat terapi kalau katanya dengan dapat pacar mungkin akan lebih membantuku sembuh dari depresi. Karena cinta adalah obat paling mujarab, katanya.

Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti orangtuaku, terima kasih banyak.

"Kuroo, yang satu ini bukan surat cinta." Kenma tiba-tiba berujar.

Trio Macan—yang sedari tadi menjadikan bukit surat cinta itu sebagai santapan jiwa mereka yang haus kasih sayang—berusaha merebut surat yang dimaksud dari tangan Kenma. Anak yang baru saja dapat musibah terpilih jadi Ketua MPK menggantikan posisiku itu langsung menyerahkannya padaku.

"Aku lihat nama pengirimnya, penasaran. Makanya kubaca— _maaf_." Kenma duduk di sampingku, _game console_ dibiarkan menganggur di pangkuannya.

Nama pengirim adalah yang pertama kubaca. Berulang. Merasa familiar.

"Hitoka Yachi itu...bukannya yang terpilih jadi Koordinator Seksi Bidang waktu mubes MPK?" tanyaku. "Yang mengajukan diri jadi Pubdekdok juga di kepanitiaan LPJ, kan?"

Kenma mengangguk. Pantas saja dia penasaran. Ternyata salah satu minion di MPK.

Ragu-ragu, kubuka amplop putih itu dan kubaca isinya.

 _ **Kak Tetsurou,**_

 _ **Mungkin Kakak tidak ingat, tapi waktu di SMP Kakak pernah menolongku. Padahal orang-orang bilang kakak itu ansos yang tak berhati. Aku pikir...Kakak cuma butuh teman yang tepat. Maaf kalau aku sok tahu!**_

 _ **Aku sengaja masuk ke sini karena ingin membalas kebaikan kakak.**_

 _ **Tapi, waktu kemarin aku lihat kakak bercanda dengan Kak Tooru, sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja ya, di sini?**_

 _ **Aku tetap berterima kasih atas pertolongan Kakak waktu itu. Kalau kakak berkenan, bolehkah aku jadi temanmu juga?**_

 **Hitoka Y.**

"Kau pernah menolong orang di SMP?" Kenma bertanya, heran.

Mungkin sekarang tidak kelihatan. Tapi dulu waktu SMP aku sempat membenci para manusia yang ada di sekolah. Pengalaman tak enak selama 6 tahun di sekolah dasar yang membuatku begitu.

"Paling juga korban buli." Aku mengangkat bahu, tidak ingat.

Ada alasan mengapa aku disebut ansos tak berhati. Aku memang tidak peduli pada apapun selain nilai saat itu. Aku hanya menotis para pembuli yang kulawan dan kubuat mereka menangis saat itu juga. Secara tidak langsung menolong para korban yang dibuli.

"Jadi?" Kenma bertanya.

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. "Jadi apa?"

"Kalau surat cinta kan memang biasa kau tolak. Ini surat pertemanan. Mau kau tolak juga?" Kenma melipat tangannya.

"Aku curiga dia naksir padaku."

Kenma memutar bola matanya.

Bukannya aku terlampau PD. Masalahnya, bukankah ini sedikit bau-bau _shoujo manga_? Anak perempuan cenderung jatuh hati pada pahlawan mereka, kan?

"P-permisi... Maaf Kak, ada Kak Kenma?"

Ujung bibir Kenma terangkat. "Panjang umur," katanya.

Kuikuti pandangan Kenma, pada daun pintu yang terbuka lebar. Di sana, berdiri seorang siswi berambut pirang yang tampak gugup berlebihan.

Dia masuk ke kandang Trio Macan sih. Aku bisa memaklumi. Apalagi para macan yang dimaksud sudah menatapnya lapar.

Lapar _cinta_.

Kenma menarikku untuk ikut bersamanya, menghampiri sang pemanggil.

Orang yang sama dengan pengirim surat di tanganku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kenma.

"I-itu—P-Pak Wakatoshi memanggil kakak dan Ketuplak!" katanya dengan kegugupan yang kentara.

Aku mendengus geli.

"Ok. Titip ya, Kuroo. Aku ke ruang guru dulu." Kenma berjalan santai, meninggalkanku dengan minionnya.

Hitoka menunduk. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Diam sejenak, dia merona, lalu membuang pandangan ke samping.

"K-kakak sudah baca?"

Baca?

 _Oh_. Suratnya.

"Ya," jawabku, mengangguk.

"B-bagaimana jawaban Kakak?"

Di dalam sekretariat, mulai terjadi keributan.

"Jangan di sini." Aku menarik gadis itu ke belakang sekretariat, tempat yang aman dari tatapan dan pendengaran orang.

Dia terus menatap sepatunya. Rona wajahnya belum juga memudar.

Aku melipat tanganku dan memasang tampang angkuh. Kalau memang anak ini satu SMP denganku, ini jauh lebih baik daripada tampang sangar yang selalu kupasang saat itu.

"Kau mengajakku berteman. Tapi sebenarnya kau ini suka padaku, kan?"

Kepalanya terangkat, wajahnya semakin merah padam.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini." Aku menghela napas. "Kau sudah dengar aku tidak butuh pacar."

Saat aku berbalik, anak itu memegang tanganku erat.

"Sebentar, Kak! A-aku memang suka pada Kakak, tapi aku serius ingin jadi teman Kakak! Kalau memang mengganggu aku akan berusaha menyingkirkan rasa suka ini—lagipula aku tidak pantas—tapi aku ingin berteman dengan kakak!"

Aku kembali menghadapnya, menatap matanya, mencari secuil kebohongan di sana.

Anak ini serius.

Jika memang dia menyukaiku, maka ini tak bisa diremehkan seperti para gadis lain yang pernah menembakku. Anak ini sudah melihat sisi gelapku. Dia benar-benar _suka_ padaku.

"Kau suka tapi kau tidak apa-apa hanya menjadi teman?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kau berharap aku percaya itu?

"Aku akan berusaha menghapus rasa sukaku jika itu membuat Kakak senang!"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat Ayah. Ayah rela menahan semua rasa cemburu, sedih, kecewa, hanya untuk membuat Ibu senang.

Ini tidak adil.

 _Tidak adil_.

Aku mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit. Kepalaku mulai pening—kekurangan asupan oksigen dari napasku yang tersendat.

Otakku memutar kembali kejadian itu. Saat aku membongkar pada Ayah kalau istrinya selingkuh. Saat mereka berbincang di kamar, saat Ayah memohon-mohon pada Ibu untuk mengatakan apa yang ia mau untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Saat dia menyetujui kalau ia tidak akan melarang Ibu melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Tak akan bertanya siapa yang dia hubungi. Saat figur Ibu dan Ayah yang selama ini kukagumi mati di depan mataku.

"—Kak! Kakak!"

... _Hitoka?_

Sial. Aku tidak bisa bernapas.

 _"Kalau kau merasa akan terkena serangan panik, cobalah untuk fokus pada sekitarmu."_

"K-Kak! M-mau kuambilkan oksigen?!"

 _Sakit sekali._

 _"Nak Kenma, bantu Tetsurou, ya!"_

 _"Iya."_

Kenma. Aku butuh Kenma.

"H-Hitoka," _Aku tidak bisa bernapas._ "K-Kenma— _kh!"_

Aku ingat Hitoka meninggalkanku di sana, tersungkur di lantai sendirian, lalu kembali dengan Kenma bersamanya.

Aku juga ingat Kenma berhasil membantuku melewati serangan panik lagi. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Lalu, yang terakhir kuingat adalah wajah Hitoka. Anak itu menangis, terlihat ketakutan. Ia memanggil namaku sekali lagi. Kemudian, semuanya jadi gelap.

-mk-

Saat aku bangun, aku ada di UKS. Kenma duduk di kursi dan sibuk menotis _game console_ seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi," katanya.

Aku mendengus. "Ini sudah sore."

"Kau baru bangun, jadi ini pagi."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Mau baru bangun atau belum tidur sama sekali pun ini sudah sore."

"Pagi."

"Sore, Kenma."

"Pagi." Kenma menguap, mengantongi _game console-nya_. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merasa baik. Agak pening sedikit. Ayo pulang!" Aku melirik ransel di dekat kaki Kenma. "Tasku mana?"

Jawaban datang dari sisi lain ranjang. "I-ini, Kak."

Aku bertukar tatapan dengan Hitoka. Saksi kejadian hari ini. Ranselku ada di tangannya.

"Bumi, telanlah aku sekarang!" Aku menutup wajahku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana di depan anak ini.

Aku mendengar kekehan pelan dari Kenma. Kalau bukan sahabat dari zigot, Kenma, aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu!

"Aku... juga pernah mengalami apa yang Kakak alami..." Hitoka berujar pelan. "Serangan panik itu menyebalkan. Rasanya seperti akan mati."

Aku menatap Hitoka. Dia sedang menunduk dalam-dalam. Ranselku masih ia pegang.

"Aku punya Anxiety Disorder. Masih, sih. Cuma tidak separah dulu. Dulu kalau terlalu cemas pasti langsung kena serangan." _Anxiety disorder? Oh_ , itu bisa menjelaskan kegugupan dan ketakutannya. "Maaf aku mengira Kakak kena asma. Aku tidak mengira kakak bisa terkena serangan panik."

Aku tersenyum. "Tak apa."

"Kakak...baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah mendingan. Terima kasih."

Sebuah bantal dipukulkan ke kepalaku.

"Kenma! Apa salahku kali ini?!" Aku memelototi tersangka. Sudah tahu kepalaku masih pening!

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau depresi. Akui itu!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Hitoka lagi. Aku meringis kecil saat melihat matanya membola.

"Kakak depresi?"

Haruskah kuberi tahu?

"Iya, Kuroo depresi. _Broken home_."

 _What the—_ Kenma?! Kenapa kau jawab seenaknya?!

Aku tidak suka ini.

Kuambil ranselku dari tangan Hitoka, segera pergi dari sana. Pulang ke rumah tidak terdengar baik, tapi aku ingin segera keluar. Aku tidak suka tatapan yang Kenma berikan padaku.

Aku tidak mau melihat bagaimana tatapan Hitoka sekarang.

Cinta itu obat.

Obat merupakan racun dosis kecil.

Dan overdosis bisa membunuhmu.

-mk-

Seharusnya aku sadar, maksud Kenma saat itu baik. Sehingga aku tak perlu bertengkar serius dengannya di kemudian hari dan kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga bagiku.

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya :** Huhu maafkan ayam ini. That's good to hear, if you somehow still love my story. I feel really honored :) Thanks dan maaf belum bisa jaga kesehatan :")

 **hiruma ya-ha :** Memang banyak. Sayang akunya tidak.

 **berrybel :** Gapapa wkwk. Yang nulis juga ini sedang curhat. Thanks muah. Kuroo-san juga sayang padamu.

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	5. Kucing Garong Bicara Keluarga bag 1

Aku sedang memilah-milah sayuran di warung dekat rumah ketika pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Tetsurou?" Aku menolehkan kepala, berjengit sedikit melihat itu adalah salah satu dari ibu-ibu biang gosip di komplek ini. "Belanja? Rajin banget!"

"Sudah lama memang Nak Tetsurou yang belanja, kok," tukas pemilik warung, tersenyum padaku.

"Anak ibu, cewek, hari minggu begini jangankan ke warung, bangun saja belum!" eluh Si Ibu.

Terus aku harus bilang _wow_ gitu, Bu?

"Omong-omong, udah jarang lihat ibumu. Kenapa ya?"

 _Njleb_.

"Emang dah jarang pulang."

Ibu itu menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ke mana?" tanyanya.

Mencari tujuh bola naga ke Segitiga Bermuda, Bu.

"Entah."

"Kamu ini gimana? Kan _anak_ nya, masa gak tahu?"

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Nyesek, _men_. Nyesek.

Kalian tahu animasi _Lilo and Stitch_? Jika ya, maka kalian tahu _quote "Ohana means family and family means nobody left behind or forgotten"_. Menurutku, kata-kata itu salah satu omong kosong selain cinta.

Tidak, aku tidak benci. Animasi itu sangat bagus. Apalagi untuk pencinta alien semacam Tooru. Aku tidak menyalahkan jika ada orang yang percaya. Memang tidak salah kok. Setidaknya kata-kata itu berlaku di film tersebut dan hidup orang-orang di luar sana.

 _"Anak gak tahu diuntung, kamu! Merasa paling benar? Tidak merasa berdosa, huh? Kamu—"_

 _"—Sayang, udah, dong. Mungkin Tetsurou lelah. Dia kan baru pulang? Jangan begitu. Dia anakmu."_

 _"Tapi bukan kandung. Biar saja."_

Hidupku? Sayangnya _tidak_.

Ada juga yang berkata, kita tidak bisa memilih keluarga. Karena keluarga merupakan anugerah pilihan Tuhan yang harus kita syukuri.

 _Memiliki Ibu yang di luar sana mengaku-ngaku 13 tahun lebih muda dari usianya mentang-mentang wajah awet muda, lalu asyik bermain-main dengan laki-laki. Anak sendiri pun sampai dibilang anak orang sebagai alibi umur palsu._

Ya, aku sangat bersyukur dengan itu.

Ada lagi ungkapan lain. Katanya, keluarga itu tak harus terikat dengan darah.

 _"Kak Koutarou, nanti kubelikan gulali bentuk burung hantu. Tapi mojoknya udahan, ya? Kakak pasti bisa ujiannya kok. Nanti kubantu minta tolong Kak Tetsu."_

Aku mau minta diangkat anak oleh Keiji saja.

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Keluarga**

[ bag 1 ]

Aku ditarik dari tidur tanpa mimpi ketika aku merasakan ada dua tangan yang menempel di badanku—memeluk. Aku bingung. Bukankah aku sedang tidur di jam kosong? Aku tidak tertidur di sofa dan adikku membangunkan karena ingin dibuatkan kue, kan?

Ketika kubuka mata, cengiran bodoh dari Si Maniak Burung Hantu yang kulihat.

"Yo, _bro._ Cuma perasaanku atau kau ini kurusan, ya?"

Kutendang dia sampai jatuh ke lantai. Kutanggapi lolongan kesakitan burung hantu itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apaan peluk-peluk? Mau disangka mahoan, _bro_?" Yang bersangkutan cuma tertawa sambil ngangkang dilantai. _Minta ditusbol pake pentungan Pak Satpam ni anak!_ "Gak kukasih contekan baru tahu rasa, lu!"

Ancaman itu cukup untuk membuatnya mingkem.

"Habisnya dibangunin dari tadi susah amat! Tooru bilang peluk aja. Ntar bangun." Koutarou manyun merajuk seperti bocah. Tapi karena badan kekar mirip om-om itu, jatuhnya jadi menjijikan.

Aku melirik tajam pada pelaku yang disebutkan Koutarou, ampas yang _beruntungnya_ jadi teman sekelasku di tahun terakhir di SMA ini. Sepaket dengan pawangnya pula.

"Itu idemu sendiri, Kou! Jangan nyalah-nyalahin gitu!" protes yang dimaksud dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Eh? Emang ideku ya?" Koutarou malah tampak kebingungan. Ini bukti absolut kalau memang si Ampas yang salah.

Aku tersenyum setan. "Itukah cara ampuh Hajime membangunkanmu setiap pagi? _So sweet_ banget ya, kalian?"

Tooru tampak mau membalas, tapi geraman dari pawang di sebelahnya membuat anak itu menciut. Ia menarikku jalan duluan.

"Yuk, ke sekre! Kasihan para minion sudah menunggu lama," kata Tooru. Mengingatkanku bahwa hari ini kami diundang untuk sesi _sharing_ dengan kepengurusan OSIS yang baru.

Baru beberapa langkah, Tooru berbisik padaku, "jangan buat Hajime marah hari ini. Semalem banjir ampas."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menolehkan kepala sejenak. "Hajime, tadi Tooru bilang jangan mengganggumu karena hari ini kau sedang PMS."

" _Tooru_."

"ENGGAK, TETSU PITNAH! AKU CUMA BILANG KAU BANJIR AMPAS SEMALEM!"

Hening sejenak.

"Oho?"

Aku bersumpah, amukan Pak Washijou tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seramnya tampang Hajime saat ini. Tooru—yang tahu kalau sahabat kecilnya sudah masuk mode gahar tingkat tertinggi—langsung ngacir.

Aku tertawa puas melihat mereka kejar-kejaran. Lalu momen ngakak itu putus saat aku mendengar gumaman dari burung hantu di sebelahku.

"Semalem banjir? Tapi kan masih musim kemarau?"

 _Bro, plis_.

-mk-

Di depan ruang sekretariat, kami berpapasan dengan Pak Wakatoshi, guru yang diamanatkan menjadi pembina OSIS lagi. Guru muda yang kinerjanya patut diacungi jempol. Tampangnya datar _blah-bloh_ tapi sebenarnya berwawasan amat luas. Tanya sejarah dunia bagian mana saja padanya, maka kau akan merasa ditarik ke masa-masa itu.

"Ah, kalian."

"Selamat sore, Pak!" sapaku mewakili yang lain.

Pak Wakatoshi tersenyum tipis. Lalu, matanya mendarat pada Tooru. Anak yang dipandangi malah mundur satu langkah.

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar santai tapi mukanya berkhianat.

"Saya sudah baca kertas isian yang kemarin. Kamu mau ambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional kuliah nanti?" Pak Wakatoshi mengernyit.

"Iya. Kenapa ya, Pak?"

"Salah jurusan, kamu. Seharusnya kamu masuk di IPS, bukan IPA." Pak Wakatoshi berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Tooru pun meledak. " _Kampret!_ "

Aku menepuk pundak anak itu, bermaksud menenangkan. "Tidak apa. Jangan dengarkan dia. Meski kau lebih menguasai materi kelas si Bapak daripada gugus kimia."

Tooru menginjak kakiku. Mungkin tindakan anarkisnya akan berlanjut kalau saja pintu sekretariat tidak dibuka dan mantan bendahara kami, Koushi Sugawara, tidak nongol dari sana dengan senyum _malaikat_.

"Sini masuk!" _ajak_ Koushi.

Kami mengangguk. Segera masuk dan bergabung di lingkaran forum.

"Yo, maaf terlambat." Tooru mulai tebar pesona. "Sudah bahas apa saja?" tanyanya.

"Masih perkenalan kok, Kak!" jawab seorang minion.

"Giliran siapa sekarang?" Koushi melirik tajam pada Tooru—menghentikan dia agar tidak lanjut basa-basi.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang memakai kacamata mengangkat tangannya.

"Silakan," ujar Koushi.

"Nama saya Kei Tsukishima. Jabatan anggota sekbid 9. Alasan masuk OSIS, diminta mengawasi sepupu di sini."

Aku melihat beberapa mata menatap anak itu tidak suka. _Fufu_. Ini akan menarik!

"Selanjutnya!"

Mataku mendarat pada sosok Hitoka Yachi yang ternyata sedang menatap ke arahku. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Koushi—moderator forum, lalu mulai mengenalkan dirinya. "N-nama saya Hitoka Yachi. Jabatan di MPK Koordinator Seksi Bidang OSIS. Alasan masuk MPK... Ingin menyambung dan menambah pengalaman dari SMP."

"Aku! Aku!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah-oranye mengangkat tangannya semangat. "Namaku Shouyou Hinata! Jabatanku wakil ketua MPK. Alasanku masuk MPK... Aku ingin tahu berorganisasi itu seperti apa!"

Aku masih ingat ketika anak itu mengacungkan tangannya tanpa ragu saat Musyawarah Besar MPK dilaksanakan. Dengan pengalaman organisasi nol, dia berani mengajukan diri menjadi ketua. Semangat dan optimismenya itu cukup berperan besar membuat suara yang didapatnya hanya berbeda beberapa kepala dari Kenma.

Ketika giliran Kenma tiba, aku melihat ke arah lain. Kami belum berbaikan selepas kejadian di UKS itu.

"Nama Kenma. Jabatan Ketua MPK. Alasan lanjut MPK... dihasut Kuroo."

 _Hah?!_

Aku merasa dongkol ketika partner _kacung_ masa bakti kemarin mulai tertawa, dengan tawa paling keras berasal dari seonggok ampas dan burung hantu di sampingku.

"Dihasut bagaimana?" Koushi mengekeh geli.

" _Kalau kau tidak lanjut, kau tidak akan merasakan asyiknya punya minion, lho._ Begitu katanya."

Aku menatap Kenma tajam. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kubilang kalau kau tidak lanjut, memang kau rela jika ada yang menempati MPK tanpa tahu apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau MPK diobrak-abrik oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab? Yang kau sebut itu kan kata-katamu."

"Tapi kau menyetujuinya."

"Iya, tapi tetap kata-katamu, Kenma."

"Kau setuju, berarti itu jadi kata-katamu juga."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

Kenma diam. Kukira aku menang. Tapi kekehan di sebelah mengatakan hal lain.

"Kita tidak di sini untuk mendengar debat tiada akhir kau dengan Kenma, Tetsu." Koushi tersenyum.

"Iya, maaf, Bundahara."

Para minion berusaha menahan tawa.

"Nah! Sudah semua, ya? Sekarang izinkan Kakak memperkenalkan makhluk-makhluk di depan," Koushi menepuk tangannya. Senyumnya pada kami dan senyum pada para minion sangatlah berbeda. "Nama Kakak Sugawara Koushi, jabatan tahun kemarin sebagai bendahara umum. Selanjutnya Tetsurou Kuroo, jabatannya ketua MPK. Di sebelahnya ada Koutarou Bokuto, mantan ketua sekbid 2. Lalu ada Tooru Oikawa, ketua OSIS dan wakilnya, Hajime Iwaizumi. Anggota lain tidak bisa hadir hari ini dikarenakan ada keperluan lain. Mayoritas jadwal bimbingan belajar hari ini."

Ada beberapa minion yang tampak kecewa.

"Jangan khawatir, semua pertanyaan kalian pasti bisa terjawab, berhubung dua pimpinan bisa hadir di sini." Koushi menepuk pundakku.

"Yo, kita buka saja sesi _sharing-_ nya," kataku.

Shouyou adalah orang pertama yang mengangkat tangannya. "Boleh minta ceritakan bagaimana pengalaman dan perasaan kakak-kakak sewaktu menjabat?" pinta anak itu.

Kami saling berpandangan. Berdiskusi lewat tatapan, siapa yang lebih dulu bercerita. Tak ada yang mau duluan.

"Sesuai kasta saja, bagaimana?" usulku. Disambut pelototan tajam Koushi dan tawa tertahan dari minion kami selama menjabat. Kasta di sini maksudnya adalah pengganti dari kata jabatan.

"Boleh, tuh, _bro_!" Bokuto mengangguk mantap.

Aku tersenyum setan. "Bagus! Kalau begitu kau duluan, _bro!_ "

Si Burung Hantu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Kok aku?"

Aku bisa melihat Keiji _facepalm_ di sana.

Aku tertawa ala penjahat di film-film. "Kasta-mu paling rendah di sini, _bro_!"

Koutarou mengamuk. "Songong! Mentang-mentang ketua MPK!"

"Huahahahaha! Bersujudlah di depanku!"

Lalu, dari pojok ruangan, Kenma berujar, "ada yang bisa panggilkan ambulan RSJ?"

Kali ini, aku yang ditertawakan seisi ruangan.

" _Ahem_. Baiklah." Koutarou yang gagal kubuat masuk mode emo akhirnya memulai cerita. "Waktu itu, alasanku masuk OSIS karena tidak rela berpisah dengan Tetsurou yang sudah sibuk duluan dengan MPK, terpilih jadi koordinator seksi bidang. Sebal diduakan mulu dengan organisasi."

 _Bro_ , itu kedengaran maho banget!

"Awal-awal agak susah mengikuti. Aku tidak punya pengalaman organisasi selain jadi ketua klub ekskul SMP, sih. Lama-lama banyak belajar dari kakak-kakak dan juga rekan-rekan. Dimulai dari perencanaan, sampai eksekusi pelaksanaan. Kerasa banget berorganisasinya kalau acara besar seperti pensi. Susahnya dapat sponsor itu _lho_. Nanti kalian mengalami."

"Pengalaman yang paling berkesan itu waktu kenaikan kelas dua. Pak Washijou menyuruhku berhenti mengikuti kegiatan OSIS karena nilaiku jelek," Senyum simpul terpasang di wajahnya. "tapi teman-teman dari OSIS menentangnya. Mereka bilang kerjaku bagus di OSIS. Mereka juga mau membantuku meningkatkan nilaiku. Bahkan Tetsurou, yang baru terpilih jadi Ketua MPK saat itu, mau jadi penjamin."

"Di sini, apa yang kalian lakukan benar-benar apa yang akan kalian terima juga. Pahit-manis yang ada dijalani saja. Kalian tidak sendirian. Kalian punya rekan-rekan seperjuangan. Kita semua punya alasan yang berbeda ketika masuk. Di perjalanan memiliki pendapat berbeda bukanlah suatu keanehan. Selama kalian punya satu tujuan sama, semua perbedaan itu akan menjadi warna yang menarik."

...Ini benar-benar Koutarou Bokuto, kan?

"Di sini, di ruang sekretariat sederhana ini, kita, aku, menemukan keluarga."

 _Bro, aku terhura_.

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Memperjelas saja... Ushiwaka kubuat jadi guru muda di sini. Ngajar sejarah, dia. xD**

 **Untuk alasan kenapa Oiks ambil Hubungan Internasional, itu karena di Indo jurusan astronomi cuma ada di satu kampus dan dia minder ke sana. Makanya cari jalan pintas.**

 **Tsukki dan Yacchan kubuat sepupuan btw . Dan bumbu romance yang akan ditabur di sini sudah ada bocoran di chap kemarin ya. Semoga kalian tidak keberatan dengan semua ini uwu**

 **Balesan** **ripiu~**

 **azuraaNami :** semoga tetap bagus di matamu, ya. Btw si Garem dah debut tuh. Tapi belum bagiannya unjuk gigi, baru perkenalan aja. Hehe. Semoga bisa sedikit mengobati

 **berrybel :** ya si bang Boku jadinya keasyikan mode emo deh wkwk. Tapi tenang, Akaashi selalu bisa menariknya dari mode emo, kok. Tsukki dah dikenalkan. Nanti dia gentayangan lagi chap depan. thanks ya!

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya :** Uwu rakiiiiii iya aku pun sama wkwk. Tak apa kok. Yang nulisnya juga banyak curhat di sini. Arigatou. Ini dah sehat lagi yeayyy

 **Miracle Usagi :** Ahahaha... syukur deh kalau kamu suka. Aku takut banget secara gak sadar merekanya jadi ooc. Haha boleh banget daftar. Kirim aja CV dkk ke alamat di bawah ini. Semoga diterima oleh yang bersangkutan. Aki gemes dengan KurooYachi. Tak apa kan? xD Eh justru makasih lho. Ku senang bacanyaaaa

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	6. Kucing Garong Bicara Keluarga bag 2

Terkadang, status keluarga itu bisa membutakan seseorang dari kebenaran.

 _Tidak percaya?_

Coba sesekali perhatikanlah jika ada dua bocah yang bertengkar. Lalu salah satu atau keduanya menangis. Aku berani bertaruh, selanjutnya ibu mereka akan bertengkar dan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas anak mereka yang menangis. Tidak mencari tahu dulu dua anak ini bertengkar karena apa. Apalagi mencari tahu siapa yang salah.

Pokoknya, anakku nangis, jadi harus tanggung jawab—mungkin begitulah isi kepala ibu-ibu rempong itu.

Air mata memang kadang menjadi senjata paling berbahaya.

Tidak percaya?

Perhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang ada di dunia. Lihat jika ada yang sedang bertengkar. Kalau pihak wanita sudah menangis, ujungnya yang laki-laki pasti mengalah. Meski bukan mereka yang salah.

Belum cukup juga?

Kalian boleh lihat aku sekarang. Ibuku sedang menangis— _dan jujur, hatiku hancur mendengarnya—_ dan menggumamkan bahwa dia tidak percaya aku, anaknya, akan tega menuduhnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku hanya meminta tolong keluarga Ibu untuk menyadarkannya. Setidaknya kalau memang dia bosan dengan Ayah, menikahlah dengan pria lain. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk melihat Ibuku bermain-main dengan lelaki. Urat maluku sudah putus, tapi tidak dengan adikku.

Pemilik rumah, pamanku, menamparku keras sampai aku jatuh terjembab di lantai. "Kamu itu anak laki-laki! Seharusnya melindungi ibumu! Kamu tahu apa yang Si Brengsek itu, iya, Ayahmu, lakukan pada kakakku?!"

Aku hanya diam, menatap lantai. _Kinclong banget aku bisa lihat muka gantengku, walau blurr dikit. Tak apa lah tetap ganteng, kok._

"Diem? Kenapa? Nyesel, kamu?!" bentak pamanku lagi.

Aku diam karena setiap aku berbicara, pasti akan dipotong oleh pukulan lain. Kau berharap aku akan bicara? Aku tidak _semaso_ itu, Paman.

"Paman, kalem dikit, ya? Tetangga bisa denger, tuh," kataku sambil mengekeh kecil. Aku sudah menduga dia akan memukulku lagi, makanya aku berhasil menangkis kali ini. Kepalaku selamat.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, karena aku tidak merasa salah." Kepalan tangan Paman kali ini ditahan oleh Ibu. "Kalau kau tidak percaya omonganku, tak masalah. Kau bisa cek saja ke rumah, tanyakan pada adikku."

Aku pergi dari sana tanpa pamit terucap. Badanku linu, mataku perih. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bahkan di angkot, aku bertemu dengan pasangan yang sedang bercanda mesra.

Lalu aku teringat, ini malam minggu. Malam sakral untuk berdoa minta hujan. Pantas saja langit begitu cerah penuh bintang begitu. Aku lupa membantu spesies jomblo berdoa minta hujan.

Sebisa mungkin kuabaikan rasa hampa di dada. Tak lupa juga dengan harapan yang sempat hadir dan sedetik kemudian kuhempaskan jauh-jauh.

 _Kau pikir Ibu menghentikan Paman karena tak kuat melihat kau disakiti? Jangan mau dibodohi, Tetsurou. Dia bahkan tidak mengakui kau sebagai anak._

 **Chic** **White** **Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

-

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Keluarga**

[ bag 2 ]

Rumahku gelap gulita saat aku sampai. Sabtu-minggu memang jadwal berdagang. Ayah dan dua adikku sudah berangkat dari pagi buta. Kalau aku tak ada urusan, aku biasa ikut membantu juga.

Setelah memastikan lampu-lampu yang harus menyala sudah terang-benderang, aku ke Indojuli terdekat untuk membeli cemilan. Niatnya akan begadang—aku tidak yakin bisa tidur malam ini.

"Tetsurou?!"

Di kasir, aku bertemu Bunda. Semua belanjaan yang sudah siap dibawa pulang jatuh berserakan. Aku hendak membantunya membereskan barang-barang itu, tapi Bunda malah mendekatiku. Satu tangannya mencengkram bahuku, yang lain bergerak menyentuh wajahku.

Aku meringis kecil saat jari Bunda menyentuh sudut bibirku.

"Kamu kenapa?!" Mata Bunda menatapku panik dari atas sampai bawah, bahkan sikutku ikut diperiksa keadaannya. "Kok lebam-lebam gini?!"

Aku tersenyum kikuk. "Habis berantem, Bun. Aku menang, kok!"

Berbeda dengan anaknya, Bunda ini ekspresif. Tak sulit untuk mengetahui kalau Bunda sedang kesal.

 _Maaf aku berbohong, Bun._

"Kamu ini! Doyan amat berantem!" Bunda menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke kasir. "Mas, itu untuk bayar punya anak ini, ya! Kembaliannya buat Mas saja."

Setelah itu, Bunda menyeretku ke rumahnya.

"Kuroo?" Kenma menatapku tidak percaya saat aku duduk di sampingnya. TV di depan sedang menayangkan film animasi. _Game console_ di tangan Kenma mendeklarasikan kematian player, _game over_. "Kau—"

"Bunda yang membawaku." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke layar TV. Meski tidak tertarik menikmati apa yang ditayangkan.

Ketika lenganku dicengkram Kenma, aku meringis menahan sakit. Anak itu segera melepas tangannya. Kulihat, matanya membelalak menatap tanganku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Berantem lagi, dia." Bunda menghampiri kami, kotak P3K di tangannya. Kotak itu langsung ia serahkan pada Kenma. "Kau obati dia, Bunda mau lanjut masak."

Kenma mengangguk singkat. Ia langsung membuka kotak P3K ketika Bunda kembali ke dapur. Obat merah dan kapas dikeluarkan. Seperti hari-hari ketika aku masih sering pulang dengan berbagai macam luka, Kenma telaten mengobatinya.

"Bunda tidak akan bisa mendengar dari sana. Beri tahu aku yang sebenarnya terjadi," pinta Kenma.

"Kan tadi Bunda sudah bilang? Aku habis berantem," jawabku.

Aku meringis lebih keras. Kenma menekan lukaku dengan sengaja.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Kuroo."

Aku mendengus. "Lalu apa selanjutnya? Kau akan memberitahu Hitoka lagi? Atau orang lain?"

Kenma diam.

"Aku berantem. _End of story._ "

Entah berapa lama Kenma hanya diam. Bahkan game _console_ tak jua dia notis. Tahu-tahu, aku merasa ujung kemeja yang kukenakan ditarik. Akhirnya aku kembali menatapnya yang kini menunduk.

"Kau anggap aku apa, Kuroo?" tanyanya. Suaranya kecil, namun lugas.

"Masih nanya? Sahabat, lah!"

Kenma membalas tatapanku. Dia tampak kecewa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku." Raut wajahnya mengeras. Dia marah. "Kau seenaknya menuduhku akan mengumbar semua yang kau ceritakan. Di saat selama ini banyak yang kusembunyikan dari Bunda untukmu."

"Kau jelas memberi tahu Hitoka tanpa persetujuanku!"

Kenma memukul pundakku. Rasanya cukup sakit, mengingat bagian itu menjadi korban Paman juga.

"Tidak kau pikirkan kenapa aku melakukan itu?" Kenma menggertakkan giginya. "Anak itu lebih mengerti posisimu!"

Aku mencelos saat Kenma menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan. Dia menangis.

"Aku tak bisa...," Kenma menggigit bibir bawahnya. "sejak hari itu, Bunda selalu menanyakanmu."

Kepalaku sakit.

"Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu. Tapi aku tetap iri."

Aku mengerti. Bunda sering sibuk. Aku telah merebut hak sahabatku sendiri. Seharusnya Bunda fokus pada Kenma. Seharusnya aku tidak depresi dan mencuri perhatiannya.

 _Seharusnya aku mati saja._

"Aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar mengerti posisimu, Kuroo! Aku j-janji aku akan ada untukmu. T-tapi kau butuh seseorang yang lebih mengerti rasanya."

Aku tersenyum saat Kenma memelukku dan menggumamkan maaf.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Tidak. Bukan salahmu kau seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum, tapi aku mati rasa.

Terbayang sosok Ayah saat menangis.

Menyusul sosok Ibu.

Lalu bayangan Kenma yang sekarang.

 _Semua ini salahmu. Seharusnya kau mati saja._

Malam itu aku kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku. Kepercayaan bahwa aku pantas untuk hidup.

 _Aku sudah menyakiti sahabatku sendiri, bahkan tanpa kusadari._

Aku tidak tahu ini efek samping dari depresi yang kuderita atau bukan, tapi aku memang percaya kalau aku manusia paling hina di muka bumi yang keberadaannya hanya akan menyakiti orang lain.

 _Ibuku sendiri, orang yang membuatku ada di muka bumi, bahkan sudah tak mengakuiku. Jadi, untuk apa aku hidup?_

Kalau tidak ingat dengan dua adikku, mungkin aku akan memanjat tower di belakang rumah dan terjun bebas tanpa pengaman.

-mk-

"Kucing garong ingin henshin jadi panda?" Tawa Hajime adalah yang pertama kali menyambutku di hari yang cerah ini.

Aku mendengus sebal. Aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk membuat orang kesal hari ini. Aku bahkan masih takjub aku masih mampu meninggalkan kasur dan berangkat ke kelas.

"Kantung mata dari kantung matamu punya kantung mata." Tooru menambahkan.

Kompak ya, mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti mereka bicara apa tapi... _bro,_ ada apa dengan matamu?!"

Aku melempar ransel ke atas meja, langsung kujadikan bantal begitu pantatku menyentuh kursi. "Aku tidak tidur 3 hari, _bro._ "

"HAH?!" Koutarou menggebrak meja kami. Aku langsung pening.

"Tiga hari? Ngapain?" Hajime menduduki bangku depan. Setidaknya dia lebih waras daripada si Ampas Tooru yang sudah ngakak tanpa tata krama—meminta digampar, rupanya.

Aku berterima kasih pada Hajime saat anak itu menggampar Tooru, mewakiliku.

"Aku habis membantai buku SBMPTN yang baru kubeli minggu lalu."

Sebenarnya aku bukan tidak tidur karena belajar, sih. Justru sebaliknya. Aku tidak bisa tidur makanya aku belajar gila-gilaan. Hal itu kulakukan juga untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari _bisikan_ _gelap_ di kepala yang semakin _berisik_ saja.

" _Bro!_ Kita siap UN pun belum! TEGANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" Koutarou menangis buaya. " _BRO MACAM APA KAU INI HEY HEY HEY!"_

Aku menutup telingaku, memutuskan untuk memunggungi Koutarou dan memilih menatap keluar jendela saja.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga dimulai, Tetsu. Kau kuat? Atau mau izin ke UKS saja?"

Aku tak menyangka Tooru akan mengatakan itu.

"Ternyata kau peduli. Aku _terhura_."

"Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang sarkastik, Tetsu?!"

"Kau memang peka."

"Aku sudah niat baik, ini balasanmu?!"

Aku menatap Tooru tidak percaya. Tentu saja bohongan. Hanya untuk mengusilinya.

"Apa besok akan kiamat?"

"Ngeselin!" umpatnya, langsung kembali ke bangkunya di paling depan barisan paling kanan.

"Kuanggap kau masih kuat, kalau begitu." Hajime menyusul Tooru sambil terkekeh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah berbaris di lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan. Tooru sebagai KM memimpin gerakan. Yang lain menyuarakan hitungan. Kalau ada yang tidak bersuara, Pak Washijou akan senang mencubit tangan kami.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Lima! Enam! Tujuh! Delapan! Dua! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Lima! Enam! Tujuh! Delapan!"

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat!" Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu bersuara sekeras yang kubisa. "KALI DUA JADI DELAPAN!"

Hening sejenak.

Lalu Pak Washijou tertawa di pinggir lapang. "Dasar anak Pak Nekomata!" katanya. Tentu untukku.

Barulah teman-temanku tertawa. Pemanasan kembali berlanjut.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Kali dua jadi delapan!"

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Kali dua jadi delapan!"

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Empat! Kali dua jadi delapan!"

Selesai pemanasan, Koutarou menggerutu. "Aku makin benci Matematika."

Kami pun tertawa.

Selanjutnya, kami diminta berbaris di luar lapangan untuk tes lari 15 menit. Tiga puluh enam murid dibagi empat kloter. Aku kebagian kloter pertama.

 _ **Priiit!**_

Tiga putaran pertama, aku masih menyeringai; unggul. Putaran ke lima, napasku mulai memburu. Putaran ke enam, napasku tersendat.

Lalu, pertengahan putaran ke tujuh, aku menjadikan gerbang lapangan sebagai penumpu berat badanku. Tanganku yang lain menekan dadaku. Aku mulai tidak bisa bernapas.

"Oi! Oi! Itu lihat Tetsurou kenapa!"

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas ketika teman satu kloter mengerubungiku.

Sakit.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

 _Hentikan._

"TETSU!"

 _T...ooru?_

"Tunggu, Kak. Semuanya tolong mundur!"

... _Siapa itu?_

Aku mendengar suara langkah menjauh. Itu sedikit membuatku lebih tenang. _Sedikit_.

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit sekali._

"Kak, dengar! Ikuti aku, oke? Tarik napas, buang! Tarik napas, buang!"

 _Aku tidak bisa bernapas._

Tanganku digenggam erat. Aku balas menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Tarik napas!"

"— _Kh!_ "

"Masih belum. Perlahan. Tarik...," Suara itu masih menuntunku. "lagi! Tarik..."

Pada akhirnya, aku berhasil bernapas lagi.

Ketika tanganku dilepaskan, aku membuka mataku. Apa yang kulihat pertama kali sama sekali tak pernah terbayang olehku akan ada di sana.

Itu minion baru OSIS yang katanya masuk untuk mengawasi sepupunya.

"...Kei?" tanyaku di tengah napas yang masih tersendat-sendat.

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu beralih pada Tooru. "Kak, sebaiknya Kak Tetsurou dibawa ke UKS untuk istirahat."

Belum sempat aku berterima kasih, anak itu berlalu pergi. Kuyakin kembali ke kelasnya.

Aku lelah. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat aku dibopong ke UKS. Mataku menolak untuk dibuka. Badanku menolak untuk digerakkan. Bahkan kepalaku tidak mau memikirkan apapun.

Aku sempat mendengar Tooru menolak saat dokter menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas. Setelah diomeli Hajime, barulah dia mau. Aku masih bisa mendengar sisa-sisa isakan Tooru saat dia meninggalkan UKS.

 _Melihatku dalam kondisi menyedihkan begitu, kau menangis, Tooru?_

Koutarou benar. Di sekretariat itu, aku bisa menemukan keluarga.

 **Bersambung**

 **Satu pertanyaan... Harus naik rating gak sih? Agak ragu pas bagian Kuroo kena abuse pamannya :"3**

 **[A/N]**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya :** Hehe. Aku harap juga begitu. Sayang sekali harapan sering tidak sesuai kenyataan :") Semua pasti tercengang. Tooru bahkan nabok anak itu untuk memastikan dia memang Koutarou. Wkwk. Iya Yachi sepupunya. Kekocakannya berkurang tapi semoga masih suka ya. Domo arigatou!

 **berrybel :** Wkwk. Tampol aja Bang Boku. Enak aja ya peluk-peluk properti kita :( *lalu dicakar Kuroo* Emang anak itu mau dimasukin wkwk sebelum kau minta pun. Tapi syukurlah jalau kau senang. *peluk balik* Iya nih dah up lagi :v Makasih muah

 **hiruma yaha :** dia memang bisa membuat Chic merasakan cinta. Semoga dia bisa membuat Chic merasakan hal lain juga... huhu

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	7. Kucing Garong Bicara Teman bag 1

"Makan itu, Kuroo."

Aku menatap heran pada kotak bekal yang Kenma letakkan di pangkuanku. Ini tidak mungkin punya Kenma. Bentuknya seperti kucing dan warnanya merah muda. Aku tidak rela menyentuh warna tidak ganteng ini.

Sebal melihatku yang cuma saling tatap dengan kotak bekal, Tooru meringsak maju dan duduk di ranjang yang kutempati. Kotak bekal itu diambilnya dan dibuka. Lalu, kini, aku saling tatap dengan sendok berisi nasi dan lauk satu suapan.

"Makan!" Tooru memberi ultimatum. Aku ingin menertawakan muka serius sok galaknya, tapi kutahan. Hajime dan Kenma sudah mulai melayangkan tatapan tak menyenangkan, sih.

Ini kok aku merasa sedang melihat tiga ibu-ibu mode bawel, ya?

Setelah isi kotak bekal itu berpindah seutuhnya ke lambungku, aku dapat kesempatan untuk bertanya, "ini kotak bekal siapa _btw_?"

"Hitoka," Jawaban datang dari Kenma. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Meski sedikit, tapi cukup untuk membuatku sebal seketika. "tadi ke sini nengokin bawa itu, tapi kau masih tidur. Dia langsung kabur begitu kita datang."

Sebagai _finishing-touch,_ Kenma menambahkan, " _Cie_."

Aku menggeram kesal.

"Dia kelihatan naksir berat denganmu, Tetsu. Pakai pelet apa kamu? Katanya maho?" Tooru ikut mengompori.

"Tolong berkaca dulu, _beb_. Tadi yang nyuapin aku siapa ya?" Aku menyeringai setan. "Itu maho banget, tahu."

Tooru memelototiku. Kemudian tak lama kemudian, tiada angin tiada hujan, matanya banjir air mata. Aku semakin tidak nyaman saat MANTAN Ketua OSIS itu memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Tooru di tengah isakan.

 _Aku lebih tidak mengerti, woi!_

Aku menatap Hajime, minta bantuan. Biasanya anak itu bisa jadi penerjemah apapun yang dikatakan oleh makhluk ini.

"Tooru berbicara tentang malam itu." Hajime memulai.

"Malam itu?"

Kenma menghela napas. "Pisau, Kuroo."

Pisau?

 _Oh._ _Malam itu_.

"Hari ini juga." Hajime memicingkan matanya. "Dilihat dari respon Kenma, ini bukan yang pertama."

Aku meneguk ludah. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tempat ini bukan lagi UKS. Namun, sebuah ruang pengap tempat introgasi.

"Kau selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tahu-tahu kami melihatmu... _yah_." Hajime mengangkat bahunya.

"Melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu sedangkan kami tak tahu apa-apa sangat menyakitkan." Tooru menatapku. "Beri tahu kami, Tetsu. Kami ingin membantumu. Apapun."

"Aku terhura mendengarnya, tapi _uh_ bisa kau mundur dan duduk normal seperti tadi?" Aku tersenyum canggung. "Yang ini beneran terasa maho, _lho_."

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Tooru malu berat dan tampak ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup begitu, tapi senyaman apapun aku di dekat maniak alien itu tak akan mengubah fakta bahwa aku tidak mau ada di posisi kami tadi.

Aku tidak terbiasa dipeluk. Apalagi dipeluk sambil mendapat kata-kata bikin _baper_ dan tambahan tatapan penuh _cinta_ begitu. _No_.

Aku tahu aku ganteng, Tooru. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi _seme_ -mu.

"Jadi?" Hajime melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menuntut jawaban.

Sewaktu sekolah dasar, aku dipaksa menelan teori kalau teman itu sampah. Mengekploitasi segala hal yang kau punya untuk keuntungan pribadi maupun kelompok. Cuma cunguk-cunguk tak tahu diuntung yang beranggapan mereka berhak melakukan apa saja agar kau mengikuti keinginannya. Ataupun domba-domba tak berguna yang hanya memberi omong kosong bahwa mereka ada untukmu tepat saat mereka menumbalkanmu ke sarang singa.

Menjadi anti-sosial selama tiga tahun di SMP menyadarkanku. Teman itu bukan mereka yang mendeklarasikan kalian berteman di depan orang-orang. Teman akan membuatmu yakin mereka temanmu bahkan tanpa perlu dunia tahu.

Anggukan dari Kenma membuatku yakin kalau Tooru dan Hajime, dua temanku ini, berhak mengetahuinya.

 **Chic** **White** **Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Kucing Garong Bicara** **Teman**

[ bag 1 ]

" _Bro_ , jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Aku lanjut melangkah santai, sesekali bersiul pelan. Selangkah masuk kelas, pergerakanku tertahan. Ranselku dipegang oleh seonggok burung hantu jejadian yang sedari tadi merengek minta dinotis.

" _Bro...!_ "

Tooru sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam. Sisa penghuni kelas yang lain mendengus geli.

"Koutarou, _plis_ , kelas kita sebelahan. Kau bisa mendatangiku nanti sebelum ujian kedua."

"Tapi _bro—_! Kepada siapa aku harus menyontek jika mentok nanti?! Sekolah ini jahat! Tidak adil!"

Aku berbalik, menoyor jidat si Bro-ku ini dengan kesal. Seminggu penuh setelah pembagian kartu peserta UAS, dia _full_ masuk mode emo karena ternyata kami beda ruangan ujian. Di sekolah ini, ketika ujian, satu ruangan diisi dengan dua tingkat kelas berbeda. Itulah mengapa suatu kelas bisa terbagi mengisi dua ruang ujian.

"Aku sudah membantumu belajar dan hasilmu jauh lebih memuaskan daripada waktu kelas dua. Sekarang kembali ke ruanganmu dan berdoa! Sepuluh menit lagi ujian dimulai!"

Aku mendorong Koutarou kembali ke ruangannya, menyempatkan diri untuk meminta bantuan Hajime menahannya agar tidak kembali mengejarku. Aku pun bisa duduk di tempat seharusnya dengan selamat sentosa.

"Susah emang, punya sohib bayi bongsor seperti itu," keluhku.

Aku dikejutkan oleh suara kikikan di sebelahku. Untungnya bukan Mbak Kunti. Itu cuma Hitoka Yachi.

 _Eh? Siapa?!_

"Hitoka?"

"Hai, Kak!" Anak itu tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu di forum musyawarah MPK dan seringnya berpapasan di perpustakaan tanpa lupa saling menyapa, dia tidak segugup dulu jika bertemu denganku sekarang.

"Hei." Aku menyeringai. "Bukankah kau sangat beruntung, bisa sebangku dengan kakak ganteng ini?"

Senyumnya menghilang digantikan kerucutan lucu. "Masih gantengan Kei."

Aku mengorek telingaku. "Apa katamu tadi?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Masih gantengan Kei!" Hitoka mengulang tegas.

Aku merasa dikhianati oleh minion yang satu ini.

"Nenek-nenek telat menopause saja tahu kalau aku ini lebih ganteng!" protesku. Ayolah! Aku dan tiang asin OSIS itu? Gantengan juga aku!

" _Bfft_. Kalau begitu kau ini masuk kategori ganteng selera nenek-nenek, Kak." Suara terdengar tak jauh di belakang kami. Aku menolak tegas untuk menoleh dan memastikan ketakutanku.

Asdfghjkl. Selama ujian, selain Hitoka, aku juga sekelas dengan anak baik kalem idaman semua _senpai_ yang kalau sudah buka mulut seperti minta dihajar itu?

Tak apa lah, suasana baru.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tawa ngakak Tooru di sisi lain ruangan membuatku menghela napas panjang.

 _Sabar, Tetsu. Ini ujian._

-mk-

Minggu ujian ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Koutarou hanya sesekali menginvasi ruang ujianku di jeda antar-pelajaran. Aku sedikit merasa rindu dengan berisiknya dia, tapi selebihnya aku bersyukur karena ini tanda nilainya tidak akan ada masalah.

Aku mengalami sedikit gangguan di hari terakhir. Soal ujian bahasa inggris dapat kuatasi kisaran 30 menit saja. Setelah itu kuputuskan mencuri waktu yang tersisa untuk tidur. Mungkin kualat karena seenaknya, di tidur singkat itu aku bermimpi buruk. Mimpi berisi ingatan tak mengenakkan semasa sekolah dasar.

Aku hanya bisa diam mengepalkan tanganku melihat aku versi kecil sedang dibawa ke kamar mandi dan dipukuli ramai-ramai.

 _"Tidak tahu malu! Dasar miskin!"_

 _"Sok jagoan!"_

 _"Caper!"_

 _"Jangan sok pinter kamu, dekil!"_

Lalu ulah itu ditutup dengan aku yang disiram air oleh cunguk-cunguk kecil itu. Sebelum akhirnya aku pun dibangunkan oleh Hitoka.

Detak jantungku meningkat jumlahnya. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisku. Deru napasku juga mulai tidak beraturan. Kalau saja Hitoka tidak di sana dan berbisik pelan menenangkanku, mungkin aku akan terkena serangan panik lagi hari itu.

Sayang sekali, hal itu tetap mampu membuatku _mood-ku_ jatuh. Rasa semangat terhempas, optimisme lenyap. Energiku seolah terkikis sebagian, sampai-sampai cuma kata lelah yang tertanam di benakku.

Lelah akan apa? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

Kenma sering mengingatkanku kalau aku sudah _kambuh_ begini, itu normal. Seperti kata dokter. Penderita depresi mayor itu mudah _down_ dengan pemicu tertentu, tapi tidak kalah sering _down_ tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bukan berarti penjelasan itu membuatnya mudah untuk dijalani, kan?

Aku masih bisa bersyukur karena ujian selanjutnya adalah Matematika. Memfokuskan pikiranku untuk memutar cara menyelesaikan soal penuh angka itu cukup ampuh membuatku tidak semakin _down_ dengan pikiran-pikiran konyol yang usil datang ke kepala tak tahu waktu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku meletakkan pensilku di atas meja. Aku tidak nyaman. Rasanya ingin _pulang_. Pulang ke mana, aku pun tidak tahu.

 _Aku ingin menghilang._

Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika menahan diri untuk tidak menangis? Dan rasanya _sulit sekali_? Mungkin begitu yang kurasakan. Aku tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya bagaimana karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan dan _kenapa_.

Laki-laki ganteng sepertiku tidak boleh menangis. Nanti kalau yang keluar mutiara, dituduh pangeran duyung kan tidak lucu.

Aku terhenyak saat tanganku digenggam erat. Oleh siapa? Tentu saja Hitoka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak." Setelah mengatakannya dengan suara pelan, Hitoka melepaskan genggamannya dan fokus kembali menghajar soal ujian.

Itu tidak berhasil membuatku merasa baik. Akan tetapi, entah bagaimana itu membuatku merasa kalau tidak selalu baik-baik saja itu tidak apa-apa.

Kenma benar. Anak ini mengerti.

Pertanyaannya, _kok bisa?_

Setelah bel tanda selesai ujian dibunyikan, sebagian besar laki-laki di kelas kami termasuk Tooru-Hajime-Koutarou langsung ke gedung olahraga terdekat untuk bermain futsal; perayaan bebas ujian, katanya. Mereka juga mengajakku, tapi aku ada jadwal terapi hari ini. Alhasil, kini aku berjalan menuju gerbang bersamaan dengan Hitoka dan Kei.

"Tetsurou!" Seorang wanita berpakaian formal berdiri di dekat mobil di seberang gerbang. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Cie diapelin tante girang." Kei menyeletuk minta dihajar.

Aku menyeringai setan, "Kulaporin ke Kenma, lho."

Hitoka mencubit lengan sepupunya, lalu bertanya padaku. "Itu siapa, Kak?"

"Bundanya Kenma." Aku melihat wajah Kei memucat sekilas.

"Aku duluan ya!" Aku pamit dan menyebrang menghampiri Bunda.

"Kenma mana, Bunda?" tanyaku saat sampai di hadapannya.

"Sudah di dalam dia." Bunda tersenyum. Tatapan matanya dialihkan. "Siapa ini? Pacarmu?"

Mendengarnya, aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku. Ternyata Hitoka ikut menyebrang. Sepupunya masih di seberang sana dan memasang seringai menyebalkan khasnya.

"Lho? Hitoka?"

Anak itu membungkuk gugup pada Bunda. Lalu, tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Belum selesai kepalaku mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hitoka memelukku, dia sudah menarik mundur badannya. Wajahnya semerah tomat, sekarang.

"K-kata Kei pelukan itu salah satu bentuk lain dari obat. T-tadi kan Kakak— _uh_ — _stay strong_ ya, Kak! D-dadah!"

Aku hanya diam saat dia kembali menyebrang dan menarik sepupunya yang sedang tertawa untuk segera pulang.

Aku tersadar sedang menatap kosong ke arah gerbang ketika Bunda menyikutku cukup keras.

"Pacarmu imut juga, Tetsurou." Bunda bilang. Wajahnya menyilaukan sekali.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Temen doang itu mah, Bun. Adik kelas dari MPK."

" _Eleh_ kalau pacar juga gapapa. Keliatannya dia naksir kamu."

"Temen doang, Bun."

"Iya deh, iya. Yuk, naik!"

" _Temen_ , ya?" sambut Kenma di dalam mobil.

Kalau keadaanku sedang baik, mungkin saat itu aku akan senang hati menjitaki Kenma.

-mk-

Hal yang paling ditunggu setelah minggu ujian dan remedial terlewati adalah PORAK alias Pekan Olahraga Antar Kelas. Tiap kelas mendaftarkan perwakilan masing-masing untuk memperebutkan gelar juara, tentunya secara sportif. Pertandingan diselenggarakan secara serentak sehingga untuk siswa yang mengikuti lebih dari satu jenis pertandingan harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu.

Pertandingan yang kuikuti hanya bola voli dan tenis meja. Tim kelasku mendapat giliran main kedua di pertandingan voli. Untuk itu aku menetap di dekat lapangan untuk persiapan.

Pertandingan pertama berhasil dimenangkan oleh tim tanpa kesulitan berarti. Pertandingan selanjutnya masih jarak 8 pertandingan lain sehingga aku pamit pada teman setim untuk pindah ke tempat di mana pertandingan tenis meja diadakan.

Di dalam ruang kelas cukup luas itu ada dua orang yang sedang bermain tenis meja. Papan tulis sudah siap menjadi media pengganti papan skor. Beberapa orang tampak mengobrol. Tapi tak ada satu pun panitia di sana.

"Panitia mana?" tanyaku.

"Cari peserta yang belum datang. Kirain lu yang jadi panitia, Tetsurou?" jawab seorang peserta yang ada. Dia teman sekelasku tahun lalu.

"Nggak sudi. Sudah kenyang jadi _kacung_ dua tahun." Aku hanya mendengus saat dia tertawa. "Jangan ke mana-mana, ya. Kucari dulu panitianya."

Orang pertama yang kusasar adalah Kenma. Darinya aku tahu, kalau PJ Tenis Meja adalah Hitoka. Mempermudah pencarianku kalau begini.

Aku bertemu Hitoka di depan sebuah kelas. Bukan bertemu sih, lebih tepatnya bertabrakan.

"M-maaf, Kak! Sudah menunggu ya? Tadi aku mencari sisa peserta yang belum ada. Empat di antaranya mengundurkan diri. Sekarang siap untuk dimulai!" Napas anak itu terengah-engah.

"Kenapa tidak dipanggil lewat pengeras suara?" Aku bertanya heran.

"I-itu anu kata seksi acara nanti mengganggu pertandingan di lapangan."

Rasanya sesuatu dalam diriku mau meledak.

"Terus kamu lari-lari sendiri nyari peserta? Sampai telat sejam begini? Gak tegas langsung DO aja gitu?"

Hitoka menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi langkahnya tidak berhenti.

"Humas mana?"

"Nyari peserta pertandingan lain."

"Partnermu? PJ Tenis Meja bukan kamu sendiri, kan?"

"Sakit."

"Wasitnya?"

Anak itu tampak ingin menangis. "Aku tidak tahu orangnya yang mana, Kak."

"Begini, Hitoka. Bukannya aku gila jabatan, tapi kau harus sadar kalau kau ini MPK. Membantu boleh, tapi jangan mau diperbudak. Tugas utamamu itu mengawasi kinerja mereka."

Pengurus OSIS merasa lebih berkuasa atau barangkali mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sadar sekitar. Masalah klasik. Tidak tahu diri.

"Sudah terkumpul semua, kan?" tanyaku saat kami sampai di ruangan. Hitoka mengangguk. "Biar kubantu jadi wasit. Saat aku bertanding bisa gantian dengan peserta lain. Fokus dulu untuk sekarang, oke?"

Anggukan lemah adalah yang kudapat dari anak itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pertandingan selesai. Peserta sudah bubar. Aku membantu Hitoka beres-beres.

"Kakak kalau mau keluar, tidak apa-apa keluar saja." Hitoka bergumam.

"Ngusir nih ceritanya?" jawabku usil.

"B-bukan gitu Kak! Kakak kan masih ada pertandingan?"

Aku memberikan net yang sudah kugulung rapi ke tangan Hitoka. Dua bet dan tiga _pack_ bola tenis meja kubawa dari sana. Mejanya biar panitia bagian logistik yang membereskan.

"Ayo ke sekre!"

Aku tersenyum puas saat Hitoka mengekoriku tanpa banyak bicara.

Aku cukup beruntung karena saat aku sampai di sekretariat, Kenma dan Chikara ada di sana.

"Chikara, Kenma, bisa minta waktu kalian sebentar setelah acara selesai?"

Keduanya menegang di tempat masing-masing. Aku tersenyum tipis, mengibaskan tanganku. "Jangan tegang gitu. Cuma ngobrol, kok."

Para minion tampak kebingungan ketika dua orang yang kumaksud mengangguk lamat-lamat. Mantan minion kami pasti mengerti. _Cuma ngobrol_ -ku tidak pernah benar-benar cuma ngobrol.

Aku benci melakukan ini pada mereka, tapi ini masih bagian dari tugasku.

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

Fanfic ini telah membuat saya haus KurooYachi. Huhuhu.

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya :** Bukan mumpung libur sih. Justru mumpung seninnya hari terakhir ujian dan si saya pede yang itu pasti dapet A. Makanya update wakaka

Semoga selalu suka ya apapun yang terjadi di cerita ini. Thanks juga untuk supportnya~

 **hiruma ya-ha :** jangan dah wokwokwok

 **berrybel :** Makasih masukannya~ Udah kok mereka dah baikan. Hahaha boleh dicoba. Hati-hati dengan manusia sejenis Bang Boku. Chic ampe dijitak waktu itu :( Pake dikatai maniak angka pula huhu.

Begitulah. Isi ff ini sebagian besar curhat. Makanya gak susah update. Gak ada istilah kurang ide sih wakakaka

Jangan dengerin bisikan setan itu. Sekali kamu dengerin, susah buat pura-pura tuli lagi. Uyeeee kita lihat saja nanti wkwkwk

 **MiracleUsagi :** Now that u shriek like that OMAILORD SAYA GAK NGEH DAH BUAT FANSERVICE KUROTSUKKI BEGITU

Iya dia trauma liat temen dia yang kalau dah ngakak tuh kaya paling bahagia sedunia. Usilnya gausah ditanya juga. Tahu-tahu hampir bundir gitu mainin piso :(

Jelas sekali wkwk. Dia gantengnya ilang lagi chap ini :( Itulah. Susah emang punya temen bayi bongsor gitu—source by Kuroo.

Udah diganti yak. Thanks buat responnya labyaa.

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	8. Kucing Garong Bicara Teman bag 2

"Kak, maaf menunggu lama." Chikara menghampiriku bersama Kenma yang mengekorinya.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka, mengisyaratkan agar mereka duduk bergabung bersamaku di koridor depan perpustakaan ini. Keduanya kompak duduk, lalu sebuah cemilan berbungkus sedang dengan tiga minuman kaleng diletakkan di tengah-tengah kami. Aku tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat itu.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan ini? Tooru?" tanyaku. Dulu setiap sesi ngobrol, Tooru sering membawa cemilan untukku.

"Kak Hajime. Biar tidak tegang. Kakak suka sengaja bikin tegang, katanya." Chikara menjawab blak-blakan.

"Dia benar. Kuroo memang menyebalkan." Kenma menambahkan.

Aku mendengus geli.

"Baiklah. Mau ngobrol sekarang?" Aku mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Silakan, Kak." Chikara menyobek bungkus cemilan yang mereka bawa.

"Kalian mungkin ingat saat evaluasi besar sesaat sebelum pensi diadakan?"

Kenma bergumam lirih, "Susah untuk lupa. Kak Tooru sampai nangis-nangis waktu itu."

"Sesudahnya kita juga jadi lebih kompak." Chikara terkekeh.

"Lalu khusus untukmu, Chikara. Kau ingat saat aku datang ke kelasmu di bulan kedua masa baktiku?"

Chikara menunduk. "Tidak mungkin lupa. Saat itu aku kabur dari tanggung jawab."

"Nah, evaluasi universal dan individual itu dilakukan sudah melewati persetujuan ketuamu, Chikara."

Chikara mengangguk.

"Kenma, aku sudah memberitahumu apa-apa yang menjadi tugasmu ketika menjabat, bukan?"

Kenma juga mengangguk.

"Ini kepemimpinan kalian. Mereka rekan-rekan kalian. Kalian yang punya wewenang mau dibawa ke mana organisasi ini." Aku menyomot cemilan, menyenderkan badanku di dinding. "Jadi, ini pilihan kalian. Mau demisioner yang mengeval atau kalian sendiri?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kak. Biar nanti kami saja."

"Kalau begitu," Aku mengerling jenaka, coba meringankan suasana. "siap dievaluasi olehku sekarang, kalian?"

Keduanya tampak gugup. Akan tetapi tetap menjawab, "Siap!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan gugup." Aku menghela napas. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mengecek kalian serajin Tooru dan Hajime. Itu memang bagian mereka."

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk telunjukku pada kaleng minuman. "Mulai dari mana, ya. Aku bingung."

Mereka diam, memerhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Laporan yang kudapat dari Tooru dan Hajime selama ini selalu baik. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu atau kalian yang melindungi para minion—aku tidak akan menyalahkan jika ya, kami juga sering ngibulin demisioner waktu itu. Haha. Apa yang kulihat hari ini membuatku gatal ingin mengomel—tapi sadar diri mereka bukan minionku. Makanya kusampaikan pada kalian."

"Ada miss-koordinasi. Ya, aku tahu itu wajar. Tapi kurasa minion kalian masih memegang slogan sama-sama kerja, bukan kerjasama. Apa Hitoka sudah bilang sesuatu pada kalian?"

"Dia baru bilang ada sedikit gangguan tapi bisa teratasi." Genggaman Kenma pada minuman kalengnya mengerat. Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti arah pembicaraanku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membeda-bedakan jabatan kalian. Tapi organigram dibuat bukan tanpa alasan. Pengurus inti MPK ada di sekretariat OSIS itu sebagai badan pengawas. Membantu kalian itu sah-sah saja, memang. Tapi, hari ini Hitoka memaksakan diri melakukan segalanya sendiri. Kalau dia begitu karena menolak bantuan sih dia yang salah. Langsung kutegur saat itu juga, sepertinya. Ini masalahnya panitia lain menolak membantu dengan alasan sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka."

Chikara mengurut pelipisnya.

"Anak-anakmu harus diingatkan, Chikara. Jangan keenakan." Chikara mengangguk. Aku beralih pada Kenma. "Anakmu juga harus diingatkan."

"Iya." Kenma menjawab disertai anggukkan.

"Mau kalian evaluasi langsung hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Aku tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang."

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Teman**

[ bag 2 ]

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku saat Kenma pulang.

Selama dua minggu libur sekolah, adik-adikku ikut Ayah ke rumah nenek. Untuk itu selama waktu yang sama, aku akan menginap di rumah Kenma.

"Kuroo, bagaimana kau mengatasi sakit kepala ini selama dua tahun?" Kenma malah balik bertanya.

Aku meringis. "Seburuk itu?"

Kenma menghempaskan badannya di sebelahku. Dia bahkan masih memakai ranselnya.

"Chikara minta maaf."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mata, tidak paham. "Untuk?"

"Tadi waktu eval dia membeberkan laporannya darimu. Anak acara protes, katanya kau pilih kasih pada Hitoka."

"Kalaupun memang pilih kasih, dia tetap salah toh?" Aku angkat bahu tak peduli.

"Ya..., intinya, sepertinya banyak minion yang jadi tidak suka padamu gara-gara namamu disebutkan."

"Rugi di mereka, sih. Punya kakak kelas ganteng, pintar, dan berkharisma bukannya dideketin malah tidak suka begitu."

Kenma menendangku pelan. "Kharismamu rusak sedetik setelah mode seriusmu selesai, tahu."

"Yayaya, aku memang keren. Tidak perlu tersipu begitu, Kenma!"

Kenma menatapku datar. "Kau buta ya?"

Aku tertawa lepas. "Ganti baju dulu sana! Nanti Bunda ngamuk aku tidak mau melindungimu."

Kenma berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan malas-malasan. Sebelum badannya menghilang ditelan pintu, dia berkata, "Acara makrab nanti kau datang ya, Kuroo."

Surat undangan tertulis kuterima darinya beberapa saat setelah makan malam selesai.

-mk-

Memastikan program kerja berjalan dengan baik adalah salah satu tugas MPK di sekolah kami. Demi tercapainya hal tersebut, tentu harus dibangun kerjasama yang baik dari pihak-pihak yang terlibat. Kerjasama itu terbentuk dari hubungan antar-individunya. Untuk menjaga dan mempererat hubungan tersebut, MPK mengadakan acara Malam Keakraban di malam tahun baru.

Acara yang dibuat bukan acara terstruktur yang butuh kepanitiaan khusus seperti program kerja lain dari organisasi kami. Memang akan ada pembukaan bernuansa formal berisi sambutan, tapi selebihnya untuk saling berbagi dan bersenang-senang.

Kenma bilang tahun ini tidak akan memesan makanan dari _catering_ , untuk menghemat anggaran. Hitoka yang akan memasak. Karena aku menguasai dapur Kenma seperti dapurku sendiri, dia bilang aku harus membantu Hitoka.

Aku curiga itu cuma akal-akalan maniak game itu saja. Senyum dari Bunda saat berpamitan dan titip rumah padaku patut dicurigai juga, sih.

Bahkan sekarang, Kenma menghilang. Padahal seharusnya kami belanja bahan-bahan masak.

Aku sempat berpikir anak itu tersesat lagi. Seperti biasa. Namun, satu pesan singkat darinya mengenyahkan semua rasa khawatir itu menyisakan kedongkolan.

 **From : Kenma**

 **Aku pulang duluan. Selamat berkencan, Kuroo : )**

"Ayo, Hitoka!" ajakku.

"Kak Kenma bagaimana?" Hitoka tampak khawatir.

"Dia pulang." Aku menjawab, sebal rasanya.

Anak itu terdiam. Lalu, pipinya merona tipis. "Berdua dong, Kak?"

Kenma, kalau anak ini tambah _baper_ , itu salahmu!

"Iya."

Aku meringis kecil saat kami sampai di pasar. Penuh sesak. Ini tidak akan baik untuk kami. Terutama Hitoka, sih.

"Kau tunggu di luar saja, ya. Biar aku yang belanja," usulku. Hitoka menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau yakin?" Anggukan kuterima, akhirnya kami masuk ke pasar sama-sama.

Satu per satu bahan masak kami beli sesuai kebutuhan. Satu jam kemudian kami berhasil mendapat ruang yang cukup untuk menghirup udara segar lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Hitoka agak tersengal-sengal.

"Hampir kena serangan panik, _ehe_." Anak itu mengusap lehernya.

Kalau saja tanganku tidak penuh dengan kantong plastik berisi belanjaan, aku akan menoyor jidat anak itu. "Sudah kubilang tunggu saja di luar, kan?"

"T-tapi kan hampir, Kak! Aku baik-baik saja, lihat!" katanya dengan bangga.

Hampir mengalami serangan panik namun berhasil menghalaunya oleh diri sendiri merupakan suatu kebahagiaan. Aku tahu rasanya.

"Ya sudah. Kita balik. Atau kau mau kencan dulu?"

Hitoka memukul lenganku. Wajahnya semerah tomat. "Ih, Kakak!"

"Iya, iya, kita balik sekarang!" Aku tertawa lepas.

Sesampainya di rumah Kenma, kami disambut oleh tuan rumah yang sedang bermesraan dengan stik PS. Di sampingnya duduk santai sosok sepupu dari Hitoka yang memegang stik player 2.

"Kei!" Hitoka langsung menghampiri sepupunya itu. "Tadi aku berhasil bertahan di pasar satu jam-an!"

Minion OSIS itu tersenyum mendengar laporan Hitoka. Senyumnya berubah menyebalkan ketika tatapan matanya bertemu denganku. "Karena Kak Tetsurou ada di sana, kah?" katanya. Sukses membuat Hitoka terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

 _Mulai ngajak ribut tu anak._

"Itu berlaku sebaliknya juga, Kei." Kenma bersuara.

Aku merasa dikhianati, Kenma!

Buru-buru kuajak Hitoka untuk segera melaksanakan tugas kami siang ini. Kalau kutinggalkan kasihan juga dia jadi sasaran keusilan dua kepala pirang menyebalkan itu.

Sepertinya mengganggu ketenangan orang adalah salah satu tujuan hidup Kei karena sesaat setelah kami sampai di dapur, anak itu berteriak, "Cie masak berdua!"

 _Sabar, Tetsu. Ini ujian._

-mk-

"Tetsu, kau apakan mereka sampai-sampai memelototimu begitu?" Tooru bertanya iseng setelah dia membantuku membagikan kertas lipat warna-warni ke semua pengurus yang datang.

"Biasalah orang ganteng pinter gini banyak _haters_." Aku tersenyum setan saat dia mengataiku narsis.

Tooru suka nggak _mirror_ , ya.

Kami duduk di sofa dempet-dempetan bersama Hajime dan Koutarou. Sisa demisioner yang lain izin pulang setelah acara ramah-tamah alias makan bersama selesai. Ada acara lain. Anak SMA memang.

Alias : Sudah Makan Angkat kaki.

"Masing-masing sudah memegang pulpen dan mendapat kertas, kan?" tanyaku pada para peserta makrab yang sudah terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok acak. Sekarang sedang sesi game. "Tuliskan nama lengkap kalian di sudut kiri atas!"

Aku menuliskan namaku di kertas merah. Seharusnya aku hanya memimpin saja. Gara-gara celetukan satu minion OSIS, demisioner juga diminta ikut dalam permainan. Biar adil, katanya.

"Sudah?" tanyaku.

"Sudah!"

Aku menyeringai. "Sekarang kalian geser kertas kalian searah jarum jam. Di kertas yang kalian terima, tuliskan apa saja yang ingin kalian sampaikan tentang pemilik kertas. Kebaikan, keburukan, perasaan terpendam, apapun boleh!"

Bagi yang mendapat kertas milik teman dekatnya seperti Hajime yang mendapat kertas Tooru, sudah semangat menuliskan keburukan yang bersangkutan. Beberapa tampak kebingungan, bahkan banyak yang menggerutu kesal.

"Harus banget ini, Kak?!"

"Wajib!" Koutarou yang menjawab.

"Semakin kalian jujur mengisi, akan semakin berkesan. Percaya padaku!" Tooru mengedipkan matanya sok imut.

Jangan percaya, dia itu ditaburi biji wijen.

Satu putaran berhasil dilakukan, kertas-kertas itu kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing. Berbagai ekspresi dapat terlihat ketika mereka mulai membaca apa yang dituliskan temannya. Ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada yang terharu. Ada yang menyerang temannya karena sebal. Ada yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Bro, kenapa kau menuliskan _'bayi bongsor'_ di kertasku?"

Iya, yang terakhir itu berlaku untuk Koutarou.

"Kau kan memang bayi bongsor?" jawabku.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi _bro_! Hatiku sakit!"

Hatinya memang lebih peka daripada otaknya. _Bro-ku_ hebat.

"Kau mending! Dia menuliskan _'masih gantengan aku'_ di kertasku!" Tooru menunjukkan kertasnya pada Koutarou.

"Itu tidak separah pesan ' _yang langgeng sama Tooru, ya (titik dua bintang)'_ di kertasku." Hajime ikut melapor.

Aku tertawa lepas mendengar protesan mereka.

Mau tahu isi kertasku?

 **Tetsurou Kuroo**

 _ **Pertama kenal kaya yang songong. Tapi dia ini bro terbaik sedunia!**_

 _ **Muka mafia hati selembut sutra. Ngeselin banget kalau usil. Multitalenta. Mana pinter semua pelajaran pula! Pengen lempar dia ke neraka tapi sayang, dia teman yang berharga {90~0}9 t[0=0t]**_

 _ **Setuju dengan ampas di atas. Awal lihat dia di rapat resmi pertama kaget juga. Tampangnya komplotan preman sekolah. Ternyata diam-diam calon murid kesayangan Pak Washijou. Gak nyesel jadi temennya selama tiga tahun.**_

Itu sedikit membuatku merasa bersalah telah menuliskan apa yang sudah kutulis. Iya, sedikit doang. Pake banget.

"Nah, gimana hasilnya?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada penghuni ruangan. Banyak yang tertawa. "Ada yang mau membacakan apa yang didapat? Boleh semua ataupun yang paling berkesan."

Satu tangan terangkat tegas.

"Ya, silakan berdiri, Shouyou Hinata!" kataku mempersilakan.

Anak itu berdiri, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Protes boleh tidak, Kak?"

"Boleh kok."

Lalu mata Shouyou terfokus pada satu orang di kelompoknya. "KEI! APA-APAAN INI?! KAU MENULISKAN _'Kapan kau tinggi?'_ ?! KAU MAU BERKELAHI?!"

"Eh, tapi aku bertanya jujur," jawab tersangka dengan entengnya.

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lain?!"

"Ada sih." Kei tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kok kamu pendek, ya?"

Anak itu tampak ingin menerjang Kei dan benar-benar mengajaknya berkelahi. Untung saja Keiji _gercep_ menarik anak itu untuk duduk dan menahannya.

Lalu, seseorang lain dalam kelompok mereka menggerutu. "Itu mending, Shouyou. Kertasku dia tulis _'gak kenal dan gak peduli'_."

 _Oho? Aku mencium sesuatu di sini._

Tanaka, satu member Trio Macan, ikut bersuara. "Punyaku ditulis _'Kakak berisik. Mati saja sana._ '. Kurang ajar, memang!"

Semua tertawa.

"Sudah, Shouyou?" tanyaku. Yang ditanya sibuk menatap orang yang diprotesnya dengan tatapan tak dapat dideskripsikan. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat mereka memegang erat-erat kertas itu. Kertas yang semula tak bernilai dan kini kuyakin menjadi salah satu harta karun di hidup mereka.

"Aku yakin apapun yang kalian dapat di kertas itu—pujian, hinaan, umpatan, bahkan ada yang dapat ancaman untuk mati," Aku melirik geli pada Tanaka yang sedang memelototi Kei. "akan menjadi kenangan. Mungkin ada yang mendapat kejutan dari pengakuan temannya? Bisikan rahasia? Apapun itu, simpan kertas itu baik-baik. Apapun yang ditulis, dari satu menit waktu jeda sebelum kertas berpindah tangan lagi, orang itu sedang memikirkan kalian."

"Saling bertukar pendapat maupun pikiran adalah salah satu cara untuk saling mengenal. Dari sana kalian bisa lihat sendiri jika satu kepala dengan kepala lainnya memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda. Selaras dengan kepribadian orang yang beragam pula. Bukankah perbedaan ini yang membuatnya jadi indah?"

Pidato kerenku itu dikacaukan oleh celetukkan Kenma. "Kau bisa bijak, ya," katanya. Benar-benar sahabat dari zigot yang baik, memang, kawanku ini.

"Kau merusak suasana, Kenma!" kataku, ketika para minion jadi tertawa.

Setelah itu kami berbondong-bondong meninggalkan rumah Kenma. Bukit belakang komplek menjadi tujuan kami. Ada tanah lapang yang biasa dulu kugunakan untuk bermain bersama Kenma dan teman-teman masa kecil kami yang lain di bukit itu. Tempatnya strategis untuk menyaksikan kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan ramai menyerang langit untuk menyambut tahun baru. Selain itu, tempat ini kupilih untuk 'permainan' selanjutnya.

"Semuanya berdiri melingkar!" Aku mengintruksikan.

Dibantu oleh tiga demisioner yang tersisa, aku membagikan _fotocopy_ -an uang yang diperkecil. Semuanya, bahkan tiga teman yang terpaksa membantu membagikan tampak kebingungan dengan benda itu. Mengira-ngira permainan macam apa yang kurencanakan.

Aku memang tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa untuk yang satu ini.

"Sekarang kalian tulis nama kalian di belakang semua uang yang kalian terima."

" _Fotocopy_ uang, Kuroo."

"Iya, Kenma, iya!"

Aku mendengar tawa tertahan dari sebagian anak.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku memulai permainan. "Sekarang kalian pegang 5 lembar uang dua ribu di tangan. Setelah kuberi aba-aba, berikan masing-masing satu, pada 5 orang pertama yang kalian kenal di sini, di organisasi ini. Sekali lagi, berikan masing-masing satu pada 5 orang pertama yang kalian kenal. Dimulai dari...sekarang!"

Formasi lingkaran terpecah. Beberapa tampak mengingat-ingat, lalu berlari terburu-buru menghampiri yang lain. Ada yang bertukar uang sambil tertawa, kuyakin bernostalgia dengan sesi perkenalan mereka.

Setelah lingkaran kembali rapi, aku menyuruh mereka untuk menyimpan uang yang mereka dapatkan dari temannya. Dipisahkan dengan uang atas nama mereka sendiri.

Aku tersenyum simpul menatap tiga lembar 2000-an yang diberikan oleh Kenma, Koutarou, dan Hitoka padaku.

"Selanjutnya 4 lembar uang pecahan 5000. Berikan pada 4 teman kalian di organisasi. Sekali lagi, berikan pada 4 teman kalian di sini. Sekarang!"

Senyum-senyum semakin mengembang di wajah mereka. Mungkin di wajahku juga, saat aku menerima tujuh lembar 5000-an. Dari Kenma, Hajime, Tooru, Keiji, Koutarou, Hitoka, dan Kei.

Identitas pemberi terakhir benar-benar mengejutkanku.

"Yo, lanjut! Sekarang 3 lembar uang pecahan 10.000. Berikan pada 3 orang yang kalian anggap sahabat. Sekali lagi, berikan pada 3 orang yang kalian anggap sahabat!"

Suasana _baper_ mulai menyebar. Apalagi untuk anak-anak perempuan. Mereka saling berpelukan, bahkan ada yang menangis terharu. Aku dapat menghela napas lega saat melihat Hitoka terjebak di pelukan tiga anak perempuan yang berurai air mata.

Itu pertanda baik.

Empat lembar lain kukantongi. Kali ini dari Kenma, Koutarou, Hajime, dan Tooru saja.

"Kalian pasti punya panutan di organisasi ini kan? Bisa ketua, ketua sekbid, atau bahkan teman seangkatan. Mereka-mereka yang memberimu motivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik. Berikan pecahan 50.000 untuk dua orang panutan kalian di organisasi ini!"

Aku tidak bisa memerhatikan penuh bagaimana ekspresi mereka kali ini. Tooru membuatku terpaku di tempat dan terpaksa memfokuskan pandanganku padanya. Dia memberikan satu lembar untukku.

"Tooru—"

"Aku mau jujur. Waktu mengajukan diri jadi ketua waktu itu, yang membuatku berani maju adalah kau." Tooru tersenyum. "Dari awal kau terpaksa naik jadi ketua di kelas 1, aku kagum padamu. Kau ini ngeselin, usil, paling menyebalkan di dunia. Tapi kau bisa menempatkan dirimu. Kau tetap bisa menjadi ketua yang tegas dan dapat diandalkan. Dibanding ketua OSIS saat itu, yang kujadikan panutan justru kau."

Sebuah tangan merangkul pundakku. Koutarou. Dia juga memberikan satu lembar untukku.

"Itulah kataku, kau ini _bro_ terbaik sedunia!"

"Momen-momen _cuma ngobrol_ selalu berkesan untukku." Hajime ikut menyerahkan satu lembar miliknya.

Mantan minion banyak yang menghampiri kami. Kenma tanpa banyak bicara langsung memasukkan satu lembar ke sakuku. Trio Macan bilang aku _badass_ , patut dicontoh. Beberapa yang namanya mulai kulupakan memberiku masing-masing satu lembar setelah bilang kalau lagi tegas aku bisa jadi seram tapi keren. Bahkan Keiji ikut menyerahkan satu lembar untukku.

Aku memilih permainan ini untuk membuat mereka _baper_ , tapi kenapa aku jadi ikutan _baper_ begini?!

 _Senjata makan tuan ini namanya!_

"Maaf mengganggu momen mengharukan kalian... Semuanya masih memegang satu lembar terakhir, kan? Untuk yang pecahan 100.000 ini. Kalian berikan pada orang yang membuat kalian bertahan di organisasi ini. Bagi mereka yang keberadaannya tuh membuat kalian semangat di sini. Kalau mereka tidak ada, kalian tidak nyaman. Kalian tidak betah. Mungkin kalian akan mempertimbangkan untuk bertemu dengan Pembina, atau bahkan Pak Washijou agar bisa menghapus nama kalian di organigram. Berikan sekarang~!"

Aku mendapat lembar pertama dari Koutarou. Menyusul Kenma.

Lalu, di tengah momen haru itu, setelah dikerumuni rekan-rekannya, Chikara berjalan santai ke arahku. Seketika semua hening, terfokus pada tombak kepengurusan OSIS saat ini.

"Aku sempat merasa tidak cocok di sini. Awalnya kujalani, tapi ujungnya aku jadi sering mencari-cari alasan agar tidak kumpul. Aku tidak akan ada di sini, terpilih menjadi ketua seperti sekarang, kalau bukan karena Kak Tetsurou." Chikara tersenyum. "Dari Kakak, aku belajar banyak. Dari Kakak juga aku menemukan cara untuk mencintai organisasi ini. Terima kasih banyak, Kak."

Aku menahan napas.

 _Hentikan. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku benar-benar menangis terharu!_

"Untuk semuanya!" Anak itu memunggungiku, menghadap kepada rekan-rekannya. "Kalian yang baru masuk mungkin tidak tahu. Tapi bagi kami yang pernah merasakan didampingi olehnya dan jajarannya, dia adalah alasan kami untuk tetap bertahan. Dia alasan kami untuk berjuang. Dia yang tak henti memotivasi, ketika OSIS dijatuhkan."

"Maaf, Kak Tooru. Kalau ada dua mungkin satu kuberi padamu, tapi kuyakin kau juga setuju." Chikara kembali menghadapku. Di tangannya, terkumpul entah berapa lembar pecahan 100.000.

"Hm... Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran." Tooru menambahkan dua lembar 100.000 ke tangan Chikara. Itu miliknya dan Hajime.

Di tangan Chikara, terkumpul lembaran _uang_ dari semua pengurus masa bakti lalu. Kemudian, semua lembaran-lembaran itu berpindah ke tanganku.

"Karena kau, kami bersatu menjadi keluarga."

 _Ya Tuhan..._

Aku tertawa kecil, menatap para minion yang juga berkaca-kaca. Menahan mataku yang semakin panas— _ingin menangis_.

"Sekarang kalian keluarkan semua uang yang kalian dapat. Ingat baik-baik nama yang ada di sana. Kalian adalah teman pertama mereka. Kalian adalah sahabat mereka, pemberi motivasi mereka. Kalian adalah panutan mereka, alasan mereka tersenyum dan tidak berhenti berjuang. Kalian adalah alasan mereka bertahan. Untuk kalian yang hanya dapat sedikit, jangan berkecil hati. Uang yang kalian berikan pada teman, jika awalnya anggapan itu tak berbalas, akan dibalas nanti. Aku sengaja mengadakan permainan ini untuk memberi kesempatan bagi kalian untuk mengungkapkan apa-apa yang biasanya sulit diungkapkan. Menyampaikan apa-apa yang selama ini terkunci dalam benak kalian. Bagi kalian yang dapat banyak...," Suaraku mulai bergetar. "Selamat! Kalian telah berhasil merangkul keluarga kalian di sini."

Tangisan dan tawa pecah bersamaan dengan kembang api yang saling bersahutan.

Aku mengabaikan segala gengsi yang kupunya. Kubiarkan air mataku leleh di depan teman terbaik yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluarga.

 **Bersambung**

[A/N]

 **FIKS. SAYA JADI KANGEN REKAN KUNCEN SEKRETARIAT YANG RAJIN DIOMELIN TIAP PULANG RAPAT. TwT**

 **OSIS Keterbukaan, OSIS Terampil, Keluarga besar MPK terutama Mantan Suami(baca : ketua) tercinta, aku merindukan kalian. TwT**

 **Sedikit Omake**

"Tetsu, dapet permainan itu dari mana? Sumpah, permainan yang pas banget buat malam keakraban!" Tooru berujar heboh saat demisioner mengisolasi diri di rumahku.

"Iya _bro_. Terharu, kita!"

Aku hanya menyeringai setan dan menjawab, "Rahasia!"

Sebenarnya permainan itu kudapat dari acara LDKS malam terakhir di SMP, tahun ketiga saat aku dilibatkan menjadi panitia. Hari di mana aku mendapat lembaran tanda panutan dari banyak rekan panitia disertai ajakan berteman setelahnya.

Hari di mana aku mendapat kekuatan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri dan berhenti menjadi antisosial yang tak berhati.

 **End of Omake**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **no name :** dah dijawab via wa ya xD

 **berrybel :** Tau tuh si Tooru :( Ganjen emang. Wkwkwk. Iya paling ganteng udah Kuroo itu. Paling ganteng dari semua cing garong dah. Wahahaha semprot balik aja kalau gitu. Jangan iri nih peluk! *lempar Kuroo*

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya :** Tuh kebetulan banget emang ditunjukin hahaha. Semoga masih menikmati sampai chapter ini ya~! Hamdalah memang dapet A kok :v Yang satu itu matkul kesukaan dan dosennya juga panutan banget. Aamiin aamiin. Selalu ingat jodoh mah gak akan ke mana! Yooi thanks buat supportnya muah

 **MiracleUsagi :** SUMPAHNYA GEGARA BIKIN FF INI SAYA KEHAUSAN ASUPAN KUROOYACHI. GALERI HP PUN JADI PENUH OLEH MEREKA. TAPI TETAP KURANG JUGA HUHUHU

Iya dia terbuli :" Jahat sekali authornya ya. PELUK AJA DIA!!! Untuk Kenma kasusnya beda. Kan temen dari zaman masih jadi zigot :v Nanti ada kisahnya sendiri kok. Kalau ku tidak lupa untuk membuatnya xD

Di atas dah diulas dikit, ya, mindset dia berubah sesaat sebelum lulus dari SMP. Dia masuk SMA dah berpikiran kalau temen tuh nanti keliatan kok mana yang tulus. Yang penting kitanya tulus dulu. Nah itu contoh 'cuma ngobrol'-nya sudah ditunjukkan, muah :v

 **Berkenan tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	9. Kucing Garong Bicara Benci bag 1

Takdir selalu punya cara untuk mengejutkanku di waktu dan tempat yang sama sekali tak pernah kubayangkan.

Hari itu aku baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian praktek olahraga di lintasan atletik FPOK. Pengurus OSIS melapor katanya ada salah satu pihak sponsor besar yang meminta aku atau Tooru datang mendampingi. Waktu tahun kemarin memang kami berdua yang memegang sponsor itu. Maka aku langsung berangkat menyusul mereka dengan setelan standar anak sekolah—kemeja putih, celana abu, dan sepatu warior.

Tooru ke mana? _Well_ , besok ujian praktek Kimia. Aku mengusirnya untuk mempelajari materi praktikum besok. Kelompok kami bisa-bisa tidak boleh masuk lab kalau dia tidak hafal isi kertas jurnal praktikum yang kami buat kemarin. Karena aku yakin, anak itu pasti akan ditanya.

Begitulah. Terkadang guru se- _coeg_ itu. Yang kurang bisa selalu jadi sasaran tanya.

 _Follow-up_ sponsor kulakukan bersama Hitoka, kebetulan yang menyebalkan. Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu Hitoka, ya. Masalahnya Kei dan Kenma tak habis saling berbisik dan menyeringai sepanjang perjalanan. Meski tak kutunjukkan, sebenarnya aku sebal.

Apalagi setelahnya, kami dibiarkan menunggu 2 jam sampai khawatir _follow-up_ mereka tidak berjalan lancar. Ternyata eh ternyata mereka sekongkol meninggalkan kami berdua.

Terima kasih banyak, lho.

Baru beberapa menit kami sampai di halte, sebuah mobil terparkir tak jauh dari kami. Pemiliknya turun—kuterka pria berumur 30-an—lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik kasar seorang wanita.

Sesaat aku lupa bernapas.

"K-Kak?" Hitoka mengguncang badanku pelan.

Fokusku tak tergoyah dari sana. Wanita itu tampak menolak, tapi kalah tenaga hingga akhirnya dia tetap terseret. Pria pemilik mobil terus menariknya. Mereka masuk ke gang sempit di ujung jalan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti mereka.

Mata suciku terpaksa menjadi saksi adegan menjijikan. Dua orang dewasa itu berciuman—walau tak lama karena wanitanya mendorong sang Pria.

Ketika tangan pria itu menampar keras wanita itu, aku kalap.

Kepalaku kosong, telingaku berdenging. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan.

 _Bunuh._

Aku menerjang bajingan itu dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Beberapa kali dia melawan, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghentikanku yang dibutakan amarah. Aku mengamuk.

Pria itu sudah terkapar di tanah dengan tangan melindungi wajah dan terus memohon ampunan ketika Hitoka memelukku—menyadarkanku. Telingaku dapat mendengar dengan baik lagi. Ada dua tangisan yang kudengar.

Hitoka dan wanita itu.

"Tetsu, sudah...! Ibu mohon!"

Iya, _Ibuku_.

Aku menarik diri, menatap tajam pada pria yang kini menatapku ketakutan.

"Apa kau tidak malu dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bajingan?"

"Pelacur sialan ini sudah menghabiskan uangku! Sudah sepantasnya dia menyerahkan tubuhnya setelah semua rupiah yang kuhabiskan untuk dia!"

"Kak! Jangan!"

Kalau Hitoka tidak menahanku, mungkin aku akan mengejarnya dan menghajarnya lagi sampai giginya hilang semua.

Mataku kini terfokus pada wanita yang jatuh terduduk dan masih sesenggukan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan saat Hitoka menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Hatiku sakit. Aku ingin ke sana dan merengkuhnya. Menghentikan tangisannya. Menghilangkan binar takut di matanya. Tetapi otakku menolak. Aku tidak mau seperti Ayahku. Aku ingin dia sadar. Bahkan sisi durhaka diriku sudah mengumpati seharusnya kubiarkan saja si bajingan tadi merusak dia.

Apa yang paling kubenci dari semua akibat perbuatannya adalah _diriku_. Di hari itu aku merasa mati. Aku tak dapat mengenali diriku lagi. Kalau memang aku masih peduli, kenapa aku tak pernah bisa menerima? Kalau memang aku tidak terima, kenapa hatiku masih peduli?

 _Bagaimana caramu dengan mudahnya menyakiti kami, Bu? Tolong ajari aku._

"Uang? Itu alasanmu bermain dengan laki-laki?" Aku mendecih.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan Ibu, Tetsu!"

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku! Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang membuatmu tidak masalah menyakiti kami demi kesenanganmu?!"

Pandanganku _blurr_. Aku sudah lelah memasang topeng kuat itu. Aku sudah _lelah_.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana kau tahan dan tak peduli aku dipukuli Paman di saat aku, melihatmu ditampar oleh bajingan yang tadi, serasa ditikam berkali-kali!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku. "Apa belasan tahun itu cuma sandiwaramu saja? Agar aku termakan tipuanmu itu dan jadi benar-benar menyayangimu sampai sudah kau akui bukan anak kandung saja aku masih menyayangimu?! Itu yang kau mau?!"

Tangisan tertahan dari Hitoka serasa menamparku keluar dari ombak emosi yang semula menenggelamkanku. Aku langsung menghampiri anak itu dengan panik. Dia tampak kesulitan bernapas.

"Hitoka?" Perlahan, kutarik dia ke dalam pelukan. Punggungnya kutepuk pelan-pelan. Kei memberitahuku kalau itu cara paling ampuh untuk mencegah Hitoka terkena serangan panik.

 _Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa dia memberitahuku._

"Maaf kau harus melihat ini."

Anak itu menggeleng tegas. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kemejaku.

Aku menatap Ibu sekali lagi.

"Maaf jika banyak janji yang kuingkari. Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak ada di sana."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hitoka tidak melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku yakin banyak pertanyaan di kepala anak itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia tetap diam, membiarkanku melihat bangunan-bangunan yang kami lewati melalui jendela bus yang kami naiki—berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya membenci orang? Pasti rasanya tidak mau bertemu orang yang dibenci, kan? Pasti ingin orang itu lenyap, kan?

 _Bagaimana kalau yang kau benci adalah dirimu sendiri?_

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Benci**

[bag 1]

"Aku tidak suka dia! Kucekokin sianida baru tahu rasa si Bapak!" Tooru menggigit bakwan dengan beringas. Matanya menunjukkan kebencian pekat spesial untuk guru kimia _kesayangannya_.

"Tenang saja, dia sama tidak sukanya denganmu," kataku. Kusedot es jeruk yang kubeli. Mataku mengerling pada penghuni kantin lain yang tertarik untuk menonton lawak gratisan yang biasa terjadi kalau ada kami. "Cekokin, ya...? Kamu toples sianida yang mana aja gak tahu kan? Ntar kebalik bubuk sianida sama bubuk garem biasa, gimana? Ngambilnya aja emang berani?"

Koutarou sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengingat kejadian di lab tadi saat bahan yang kami tes bereaksi mendidih dan Tooru menjerit _tidak-laki-sekali_ sampai bersembunyi di kolong meja praktikum karena mengira bahan itu akan meledak.

Yang disambut guru _kampret_ sebagai kesempatan untuk membulinya seketika.

"Tetsu! Kok kamu jadi ngebuli?!"

"Tetsurou jelas menyelamatkanmu dari bulian guru ngeselin itu, Tooru. Kurasa adil kalau dia yang ganti membulimu." Hajime terkekeh.

"Hajime jahat!"

Aku bertos dengan Hajime.

"Eh, omong-omong, kita mau ikut lomba band gak buat pensi nanti?" Koutarou tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Emang bisa main musik, kamu? Nyanyi fals gitu." Tooru merespon dengan sinis. Masih ngambek habis ditertawakan.

"Bisa, bass. _Bro_ yang ngajarin. Tahun kemarin tadinya mau ikut tapi tidak jadi. Tetsu takut menang, katanya."

Tooru menganga. "Apa sih yang kamu gak bisa, Tet?!"

"Mengalihkan cinta mas Hajime darimu padaku, salah satunya."

Hajime menendang kakiku. "Najis sumpah!" katanya.

Aku nyengir.

"Hajime bisa main drum, kan?" Koutarou menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku bass, Tetsu vokal dan gitar! Kumplit!"

"Lalu aku apa?" Tooru mengernyit.

"Penari latar aja!"

"Kou!"

Koutarou memukul lututnya sendiri. Dia tertawa sampai ngangkang.

"Bisa keyboard gak?" tanyaku pada Tooru.

Tooru manyun minta ditonjok. "Pianika sih bisa."

Hajime berdeham. Dia menggenggam botol saos seperti sedang menggenggam mic.

"Sambil menunggu _check sound_ , biar kami kenalkan member dari MantanKacung Band! Pertama, ada Hajime, _drummer_. Koutarou, pemain bass. Lalu Tetsurou, gitaris sekaligus vokal! Terakhir, member yang paling sensasional, Tooru Oikawa...," Hajime menirukan jeritan nista fangirl. "pemain pianika!"

Koutarou merebut botol saos dari Hajime, lalu mengarahkannya pada Tooru. "Jadi, saudara Tooru ini, sudah belajar pianika dari kapan?"

Tooru melipat tangannya dan membuang wajah. Ngambek level dua.

Hajime dan Koutarou bertos dengan puas.

"Nanti kuajari deh. Melodi aja biar ngikutin lagu. Hafalin not nanti kutambah dikit variasi."

"Kau jago keyboard juga?!"

"Jago sih nggak. Bisa aja."

"KAMU MAKAN APA, SIH?!"

Makan partitur. Yakali.

"Nasi, lah!"

"Cabut, yuk! Kayanya gerbang udah dibuka, tuh." Hajime menunjuk pada gerombolan anak yang berlari sambil berteriak kesenangan.

Kami pun memakai ransel masing-masing dan berjalan bersama.

"Mau kencan gak bilang-bilang lu, Tet." Oikawa menyikutku keras saat kami tinggal beberapa langkah meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ha?" Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Hajime, berharap dia akan jadi penerjemah Toorunese lagi.

Eh, Hajime malah bersiul minta ditabok!

"Itu, Bro!" Koutarou menunjuk ke pos satpam. Tepatnya pada sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di sana. "Dek Hitoka!"

Langkahku terhenti.

Benar, itu Hitoka. Dia tidak pake seragam pula. Celana balon berwarna ungu muda dan kaos berwarna senada dilengkapi cardigan merah muda. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir dua. Satu kata : imut. Banget!

 _Eh, itu jadi dua kata ya?_

"Cie _tersepona_!" Koutarou menyikutku. Yang ini terasa sakit. Kalian tahu sendiri badannya berotot.

"Terpesona, bukan _tersepona_ , _bro_!

" _Uhuk_. Jadi, bener nih?"

"Apaan dah! Aku tahu dia datang saja tidak. Bukan aku, kali."

"Kak Tetsurou!" Topik pembicaraan melambaikan tangan, lalu berjalan ragu ke arah kami.

"Oh, _bukan_ , ya?"

Mukaku terasa panas.

"Serius, aku sama sekali tidak tahu!"

"Eciyeee dikasih kejutan!" Tooru menoel-noel pipiku.

Begitu Hitoka sampai di hadapanku, tiga kawanku itu meninggalkan kami sambil terus bersiul.

"M-maaf, gara-gara aku Kak Tetsurou jadi diusilin..." Anak itu tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

Aku melipat tanganku. "Ada apa? Ini masih minggu ujian praktek."

"Aku kepikiran yang kemarin. Kakak... baik-baik saja?" Matanya berkaca-kaca.

 _Asdfghjkl_. Orangtuanya siapa sih?! Aku mau protes! Kok bikin anak kadar imutnya _overdosis_ gini?!

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja." Aku menghela napas. "Jangan khawatir. Selama aku masih ingat adik-adikku masih membutuhkanku, aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"U-uh..."

"Mau kukenalkan? Mereka pasti suka padamu."

-mk-

"Ih! Gambar kakak keren!" Aku dapat mendengar suara takjub adik bungsuku di ruang keluarga.

"Ini mirip banget! Ajarin aku ya, please?" Adikku yang satu lagi tak kalah heboh.

Mereka sedang mengadakan sesi menggambar bersama Hitoka. Rumah kami memang tidak besar. Suara obrolan biasa pun bisa terdengar dari kamarku ini.

Aku turun dan bergabung bersama mereka. Kubiarkan mereka sibuk dengan alat gambar. Sedangkan aku sendiri membantai soal SBMPTN dari buku keramat setebal dosa.

"Sambil dimakan kuenya, Hitoka," kataku.

"Iya Kak, makas—eh? Kakak belajar? I-ini aku tidak mengganggu, kan?"

"Justru kau membuat dua gangguan jadi tidak menggangguku—aduh!" Sesuatu menghantam kepalaku. Penghapus. Kutatap tajam Sang Pelempar. "Kalian emang selalu gangguin Kakak belajar, kan?"

"Gak selalu!" Adikku mengambil kembali penghapusnya, meleletkan lidah padaku. Setelah itu dia langsung bersembunyi di belakang Hitoka sambil tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Mentang-mentang ada benteng perlindungan, _hmmm_?" Aku meletakkan pensil dan buku catatanku, merangkak mendekatinya.

Lalu, adik bungsuku naik ke punggungku seenaknya dan tertawa. "Kabur, kak! Biar kutahan monsternya!"

"Tidak! Aku akan membantumu mengalahkannya! Hiyaaaa!" Anak itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, langsung ikut naik ke punggungku.

Aku menirukan suara geraman binatang buas, sambil mengguncangkan badanku.

"Ah, tidak! Kita harus bekerja sama, Kak!"

"Kombinasi kilat abadi! Hyaaa!"

"Hyaaa!"

Aku pura-pura mati.

"Yeay! Kalian berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman monster ganas!" Tak kukira, Hitoka akan mengikuti sandiwara dadakan kami. Dua adikku tertawa ketika Hitoka mengajak mereka bertos.

"Duduk lagi, gih! Kalian berat!" Aku sedikit menggerutu. Lama-lama badanku bisa sakit, ini!

"Kita lagi duduk, Kak!" Adikku yang paling besar ingin dicubit rupanya.

"Di karpet woi! Buruan kamu dah gede!"

Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula sambil tertawa. Berbeda dengan adik bungsu kami yang gantian sembunyi di belakang Hitoka.

"Kak Hitoka sering-sering main ke sini, ya?" katanya malu-malu.

Langsung kutolak. "Tidak boleh."

"Kok gak boleh?!" Adikku yang besar memprotes.

"Rumahnya agak jauh. Nanti kalau pulang kemaleman kan kasihan?" Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Anter pulang sama Kakak, lah!"

"Kau lupa Kakak hampir tiap malam kerja?"

"Yaudah kalau Kakak lagi gak kerja aja!"

Secepat ini mereka lengket dengan Hitoka? Ya ampun.

"Ya kalau Hitokanya mau sih." Aku mengendikkan bahu, kembali memfokuskan mataku pada soal-soal.

"Eh, Kak, Kak! Kok mau jadi pacarnya Kak Tetsu? Kan galak?"

Aku mendengus. "Bukan pacar, kok," tukasku.

"Calon?"

Aku terdiam. Kutatap, dua adikku sedang menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Calon pacar, maksud kalian?" tanyaku.

Adikku nyengir lebar. "Calon istri juga boleh."

"Hush! Kakak belum lulus sekolah. Uang baru cukup buat jajan sendiri sama jajan kalian aja! Kamu juga masih bocah udah pinter ngusilin bawa-bawa calon istri segala! Kan Kakak pernah bilang kalau udah sukses, banyak uang, baru cari. Kalau gak ketemu _kalian_ yang cariin."

"Udah kita cariin nih!" Mereka berdua memeluk Hitoka. "Sekarang tinggal Kakak yang harus cepet lulus dan cari banyak uang!"

"Iya, iya, bentar lagi juga lulus!" Aku menyeringai setan. "Nah, Kak Hitokanya mau kan?"

Hitoka menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan lutut. Aku dapat mendengar gerutuan kecil darinya.

"...Kak? Kok gak dijawab?"

Aku tertawa lepas.

 _Sabar, ya, Hitoka. Ini ujian._

-mk-

Pada suatu malam, aku pulang kerja paruh waktu membawa martabak pesanan adik-adikku. Ketika sampai rumah dan mendapati keduanya masih terbangun, aku keheranan.

"Kok kalian belum tidur?"

Keduanya menunduk.

"Kebangunin. Ibu pulang, Kak."

Adik bungsuku mencengkram ujung kemejaku, terlihat ingin menangis tapi ditahan.

"Badannya luka-luka. Lagi diobatin Ayah."

Begitu melihat langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, lagi-lagi aku merasa diremukkan.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Pamanmu." Ayah yang menjawab. Intonasi suaranya datar. "Ketahuan juga akhirnya, Ibumu."

Ibu menangis. Menggumamkan kata maaf. Matanya ditujukan pada kami, tiga anaknya.

Kedua adikku bahkan menolak untuk menatap matanya. Hampir tiga tahun dia mengaduk-aduk perasaan kami. Memaafkan bukan hal yang mudah. Kalaupun memang maaf itu akan dia dapat.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Kak."

"Yuk tidur lagi!" ajakku.

Dari kecil, aku selalu suka dengan kisah kepahlawanan. Ketika selesai membaca satu kisah, aku akan senang hati menceritakannya pada Ibu. Aku bilang pada Ibu, aku akan jadi pelindungnya dan menghajar orang-orang jahat yang menyakitinya.

Belasan tahun aku menetapkan ikrar itu dalam hatiku, disakiti hingga terkena depresi belum cukup untuk membuatku mencabutnya.

 _Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Ibu._

Kalau saat itu tanganku tidak sedang digenggam oleh adik-adikku, mungkin aku akan langsung balik badan dan keluar untuk mendatangi pamanku.

 _Hipokrit sialan._

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Sudah 9 chapter dan BELUM ADA PENJELASAN TENTANG JUDUL. Maafkan author bebal yang pikunan ini huhuhu...**

 **So yeah... "Mayroon Kaming" itu artinya "Kamu punya kita" atau in other terms _Ada kami_. Itu bahasa tagalog. Sebenarnya ini sebagai sedikit hadiah untuk teman-teman internet saya di tanah Filipina sana who always there helping me dealing with depressed episodes. Maraming salamat! :")**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **berrybel :** hahaha xD Aku sampe bingung mau bales apa ini. Iya salamnya dah disampein. mereka bakal langgeng kok * wkwkwk. Tuh, Kur! Sadar kamu tuh! #woi makasih dah nunggu muah

 **Spongedictator :** Ahahaha kenapa dengan judulnya? Aneh kah? xD Gapapa dan sama-sama hihi. ASDFGHJKL KU BAYANGIN KUROO AJA DAH PENGEN NAMPOL DIRI APALAGI KALAU SAMPE SHIORI YANG GINI UWA JANGAN LAH #uhuk. Maafkan author yang suka keinjek caps kalau kelepasan mode fangirlnya xD Terima kasih banyak sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak juga. Duh pake dikasih semangat segala. Kan jadi terhura akutu huhu

 **Berkenan tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	10. Kucing Garong Bicara Benci bag 2

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Dokter Aradea meletakkan segelas teh hijau hangat di meja. Aku langsung meminumnya. Teh hijau selalu bisa memberi rasa tenang, meski hanya beberapa detik.

"Mau jawaban jujur atau jujur?" Kuletakkan kembali gelas itu di meja. Dokter Aradea tampak puas aku langsung menghabiskannya, seperti biasa.

"Bedanya?" Dokter Aradea tertawa kecil.

Aku merebahkan badanku lagi, menatap langit-langit. "Dua-duanya jujur, tapi kau tidak akan senang mendengar salah satunya."

"Kita mulai dari yang membuatku senang, kalau begitu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku ingin mati."

Dokter Aradea mencubit lenganku. "Bagaimana itu bisa membuatku senang?!"

Aku tertawa. "Tentu saja! Jadi, sesi terapi ini akan terus berlanjut. Bukankah kau senang jika uangmu terus bertambah?"

"Kau ini!" Dokter Aradea menghela napas. "Ada alasan khusus mengapa kau ingin mati?"

Aku berdeham, lalu bernyanyi. "Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang~ Aku tanpamu, bubuk ranginang~"

Dokter Aradea mendengus geli. Lalu ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke dagunya, tampak berpikir.

Wanita berumur 40-an ini adalah psikiater kedua yang menanganiku. Sepertinya psikiater pertama tidak sanggup menghadapiku yang kalau menjawab pertanyaan jarang kujawab langsung. Laki-laki itu kaku sekali. Berbeda dengan Dokter Aradea yang selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuatku mau mendengarkan kata-kata darinya.

"Tetsurou. Coba katakan padaku, apa yang membuat sebuah rumah nyaman ditinggali?"

Aku mengernyit. "Penghuninya?"

Dokter Aradea menjentikkan jari. "Tepat! Sebuah rumah bisa terasa nyaman bukan karena bangunan rumahnya. Kau bisa saja membangun rumah besar dan mewah tapi tetap tidak terasa nyaman tanpa penghuninya."

"Bagimu, mereka bukan rumahmu lagi. Itulah mengapa kau merasa tersesat. Kau ingin pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Tanganku terkepal erat.

"Kau ingin pulang tapi tidak tahu ke mana. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau pasti bilang tidak mau."

Aku memutar bola mataku. " _You know me so well._ "

Dokter Aradea terkekeh. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan jawaban yang tidak akan membuatku senang? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Seperti tadi, aku menjawab spontan. "Aku ingin menghilang."

"Kenapa kau ingin menghilang?"

"Aku tidak pantas berada di sini."

Di sini yang kumaksud bukan ruang terapi ini. Lebih ke _aku merasa tidak pantas hidup di dunia_.

Kulirik, genggaman pada pulpennya mengeras. Sepertinya dia lagi-lagi mengerti maksudku.

"Tetsurou. Perlihatkan tanganmu!"

Mungkin, _terlalu_ mengerti.

Aku membuka jam tangan yang kupakai, memperlihatkan satu luka gores tak sampai 1 cm di sana. Kubuang pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku tidak mau melihatnya.

"Kau buka lagi?" Dokter Aradea menyelidik. "Bekasnya melebar."

Aku mendengus. "Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Kau tidak menggores di tempat fatal, aku bangga padamu." Dokter Aradea memakaikan jam tanganku lagi. Dia juga menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Bangga apanya? Bisa saja aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kugores untuk pulang."

Dokter Aradea tersenyum. "Kau ini anak pintar. Aku yakin kau menghindari pembuluh darahmu. Kau merasa ingin mati, tapi keinginanmu untuk hidup lebih kuat. Aku bangga padamu."

 _Cih. Seharusnya aku sama sekali tidak melakukan ini. Bangga apanya?!_

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Dokter Aradea meletakkan catatannya.

Aku duduk dan melipat tanganku. "Percaya dalam hal apa dulu. Tolong perjelas sedikit!"

Dokter Aradea menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jawabanmu itu jelas menunjukkan kau tidak percaya padaku, Tetsurou!"

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Setidaknya aku percaya teh hijau buatanmu tidak akan kau beri racun."

Aku ikut tertawa saat wanita itu tertawa.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya pada orang, percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau itu kuat. Buktinya aku tak pernah sekalipun terpikir kau akan dirawat inap." Dokter Aradea menyeringai sedikit. " _Love hurts, love heals_."

Ini satu hal yang tak kusuka darinya.

"Jangan mulai! Berhenti menyuruhku cari pacar!"

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu mencari lagi. Bukankah kau sudah membuktikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar sayang padamu?"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan Hitoka denganmu. Aku pulang sekarang!" Aku menyampirkan ransel di bahu, langsung berjalan keluar.

Dokter Aradea mengikuti sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kau menyukai anak itu lebih dari yang kau akui, Tetsurou!" Lenganku disikut.

"Aku tidak dengar! Lalala!"

" _If you hate yourself, let someone else love you and guide you to love yourself back_." Pundakku ditepuk. " _After all the pains and fights you go through, its only fair_."

Aku tak menghentikan langkahku, pun meresponnya. Tetapi kata-kata itu menggema dalam kepalaku.

 _Bolehkah?_

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Benci**

[bag 2]

"Eh, Nak Tetsurou?" Pak Satpam menatapku kebingungan. "Ngapain ke sini?" tanyanya.

Aku nyengir. " _Ssh_! Mau ngacak-ngacak sekolah, Pak!"

Pak Satpam tertawa geli, memukul punggungku main-main. "Ada-ada saja. Bilang dulu ke Pak Washijou, sana! Tadi ada di ruang guru."

Aku hormat _grak_ maju jalan. Diam-diam kumasuki ruang guru. Pak Wakatoshi sedang meminum kopi bersama Pak Washijou. Mereka mengobrol ringan.

" _Meow_!" Kutiru suara kucing dengan keras.

Obrolan dua bapak guru terhenti.

"Kau dengar itu, Wakatoshi?" Pak Washijou bertanya. Ia terdengar gugup.

Biar kuberi tahu satu rahasia. Pak Washijou ini, **takut pada kucing**.

Pak Wakatoshi menghela napas. "Tetsurou, aku tahu itu kau."

Aku keluar dari persembunyianku, menatap Pak Wakatoshi tidak percaya. "Kok bisa?!"

Pak Wakatoshi tersenyum tipis, kembali meminum kopinya.

 _Creepy!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pak Washijou memicingkan matanya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, bagai tersangka yang ditodong senapan. "Santai, Pak! Bukan ke sini untuk menjahilimu, kok—pengen sih—bukan tapi! Ingin repotin anak OSIS boleh, ya?"

Pak Washijou menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Langsung ke sekretariat saja. Mereka baru selesai dekorasi." Pak Wakatoshi mengusirku.

Aku nyengir. Hormat _grak_ maju jalan lagi. Kali ini ke sekretariat. Langsung kubuka tanpa permisi. Seketika penghuni ruangan menatap ke arahku secara bersamaan.

"KAK TETSUROU!"

"Yo!" Aku tertawa ganteng.

Di pojok ruangan, Kenma melepaskan _game console_ -nya. Chikara melipir mendekati anak itu, mereka saling berpandangan—berdiskusi lewat tatapan.

"Buat dua ketua di ujung sana, gak usah tegang gitu! Aku ke sini cuma mau main." Aku memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kertas-kertas berserakan di satu sisi. Sampah bekas dekorasi masih terkumpul di dekatnya. Di sisi lain, piala berjajar megah disertai bingkisan yang masih ditata Keiji. "Rapi ya!"

Seketika delikan berjamaah kudapat.

"Sudah selesai kan persiapannya? Kalau belum selesai aku mau keluar dulu tidak mau ikut membantu."

"Keluar saja sana!" Kei melempar gulungan kertas padaku. Dia terlihat _tampan_ dengan tampang acak-acakan dan kantung mata menghitam begitu. Kalau tidak salah dia wakil ketua pelaksana?

"Omong-omong, Tanaka mana?"

Noya dan Tora menunjuk Kei. "Diancam wakilnya untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan."

Anak yang ditunjuk mendelik tajam. "Dia butuh tidur." Sisa member Trio Macan menghampirinya dan merangkul anak itu.

"Adik kelas yang baik!"

Keiji mengusir mereka dan menatap Kei serius. "Kau juga butuh tidur."

Kei menghela napas. Anak itu mengambil _headphone_ -nya lalu berjalan keluar. "Kalau ada apa-apa tolong bangunkan aku," katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku masih penasaran bagaimana ceritanya Kei jadi wakil ketua." Maksudku, ketuanya 'kan Tanaka? Seingatku dua orang itu tak pernah akur. Bukan karena bermusuhan sih, lebih ke sikap mereka memang tidak cocok untuk jadi teman.

"Tanaka yang memilihnya." Chikara menjawab. Aku menganga. Sama sekali tidak mengiranya.

"Kau harusnya lihat bagaimana dia membuat Kei mau." Keiji mendengus geli.

"Pasti sering cekcok karena tidak sepemikiran ya?" Aku meringis membayangkannya.

Lalu, aku dibuat heran saat mereka tertawa.

"Mereka sering cekcok justru karena satu pemikiran terus, Kak!"

"Gengsi tuh, ternyata kompakan." Keiji menyimpan beberapa peralatan di lemari inventaris tepat di belakangku. Satu benda terjatuh mengenai kakiku.

Pisau _cutter_.

Aku menahan napasku, buru-buru menyerahkan pisau itu ke Keiji.

"Makasih, Kak." Keiji tersenyum saat aku mengangguk.

Aku membuka ranselku, mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Baru saja aku mau membaca halaman pertama, buku itu direbut dan ditutup. Tanpa aba-aba aku ditarik keluar sekretariat.

"Hitoka?"

Hitoka tidak menjawab. Anak itu berhenti menarikku di tempat pertama kali aku terkena serangan panik di hadapannya. Aku meneguk ludahku gugup saat anak itu dengan seenaknya menggulung lengan bajuku sampai sikut.

 _Ini maksudnya—_

"Hitoka—"

"Di mana?"

Aku mencelos. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

 _Masa sih? Dia tahu?_

"Di mana?"

Aku membenarkan lengan bajuku dan menjawab, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Hitoka mengangkat wajahnya—menatapku. Aku meneguk ludah melihat mata anak itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kak... Di mana?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dulu Ibuku pernah kena depresi juga. Aku hafal tatapannya ketika melihat pisau."

Aku mencengkram ujung kaos yang kupakai. Tersenyum getir. "Kau harus berhenti memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku."

"Di kaki?" Hitoka mendekat. Dia berhenti saat aku reflek mundur.

"Sudah kering." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Jangan beri tahu Kenma, _please_?"

"Tapi Kakak harus janji padaku tiap Kakak mau gores, Kakak harus menghubungiku!"

Aku menutup mukaku. "Itu akan mengganggu tidurmu."

Hitoka mendekat perlahan. Mungkin dia takut aku akan menghindar lagi.

"Itu alasan Kakak ke sini?"

Aku terbungkam.

"Lihat aku!" Kedua tanganku digenggam. "Kakak tidak sendiri. Ada aku."

 _Berapa lama aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu?_

Perasaanku berkecamuk. Langsung kutarik anak itu, kudekap agar dia tidak melihatku menangis. Namun, ketika anak itu balas memeluk, aku malah semakin tidak tahan. _Sial_.

 _Aku tidak mau jadi lemah begini. Aku benci._

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku, ya?" Hitoka mengeratkan pelukannya.

Di tengah tangis tanpa suara, aku bergumam, "Akan kucoba."

-mk-

"Selanjutnya, pemenang pertama dari kategori _band_...," MC memulai. Aku dan ketiga kawanku beradu tinju. "MantanKacung Band!"

Tawa meledak dari penonton saat kami naik ke atas panggung dengan setelan rapi bahkan jas khusus dari inventaris OSIS. Sama saja seperti upacara pelantikan saat kami mengucap janji di depan seluruh siswa. Bedanya, peci di kepala kami hias dengan kertas bertuliskan **MANTAN** menggunakan spidol merah tebal.

"Yo, siang menuju sore, semua!" sapa Tooru di mic.

Jeritan mulai terdengar dari kaum hawa.

"Nah, ada yang kenal siapa mereka?" MC bertanya pada penonton.

"ENGGAK!" jawab penonton disertai tawa.

"Kalau begitu kenalan dulu, yuk! Kan tak kenal maka tak sayang!" kata MC.

Tooru menambahkan, "Kalau sudah kenal, boleh dong panggil sayang?"

Sebagian kaum hawa menjerit mendengar itu. Sebagian lain ditambah murid laki-laki menyoraki.

"HUUU!!!"

Aku sudah selesai _check sound_. Aku maju ke depan dan melambaikan tanganku pada penonton.

"Perkenalkan, namaku James Bond. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku ke sini. _Ayem feri hepi_."

Tawa meledak lagi. Teman-teman sekelas kami menyoraki.

"TURUN! TURUN!"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih. Minta tanda tangannya di belakang aja ya." Aku tertawa singkat. "Oke diulang. Tentunya kalian tahu aku ini Tetsurou Kuroo, anak kesayangannya Pak Nekomata dan pembantu tanpa bayaran Pak Washijou. Kawanku yang main drum di belakang itu Hajime Iwaizumi. Lalu pemain bass amatiran di sana adalah Koutarou Bokuto," Burung hantu jejadian yang kumaksud langsung memekik protes dikatai amatiran. Aku hanya menyeringai padanya. "Lalu yang ganteng tapi masih kalah ganteng dariku itu Tooru Oikawa. Kalau kalian tidak kenal dia keterlaluan. Kan kalian sendiri yang menumbalkannya jadi ketua _kacung_ sekolah ini."

Semua tertawa.

"Kak, boleh tahu nggak? Kok nama band-nya MantanKacung Band?"

Aku memasang tampang blo'on. "Kan kami memang mantan kacung?"

MC tertawa. "Tidak berniat cari nama keren seperti yang lain?"

"Tadinya mau KKT alias Ketua-Ketua Tampan. Tapi tidak jadi karena ingat satu makhluk di belakang drum sana _cuma_ wakil ketua." Aku menatap Tooru tajam. "Ini kenapa aku jadi juru bicara kalian? Tolong, pemain pianika—eh, maksudku— _keyboard_ bantu bicara!"

Tooru merah padam. "Tetsu!"

MC terkekeh. "Pianika?"

"Iya. Dia tadinya mau main pianika."

"Tetsu(2)!"

"Jadi mohon maaf kalau kalian tidak terhibur oleh band amatiran ini."

"Amatiran tapi juara pertama, hebat!" MC tertawa. "Baiklah kami persilakan untuk MantanKacung Band!"

"Lagu pertama judulnya _Weightless_ dari All Time Low. Selamat menikmati!"

Koutarou memulai intro pertama, diikuti olehku. Aku mulai bernyanyi.

" _Manage me, I'm a mess._

 _Turn a page, I'm a book, half unread._

 _I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because._

 _I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough."_

Tooru mulai menekan tuts, menyambung lirik lagu.

" _But I'm stuck in this fucking rut, waiting on a secondhand pick me up._

 _And I'm over, getting older._

 _If I could just find the time, and I would never let another day go by._

 _I'm over, getting old."_

Hajime bergabung memukul drumnya, menyambut bagian _chorus_ yang kunyanyikan berdua dengan Tooru. Beberapa anak berdiri dan melompat semangat, mengikuti _beat_ dari musik rock yang kami bawakan.

" _Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year._

 _And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere._

 _And this is my reaction, to everything I fear._

 _Cause I've been going crazy that I don't want to waste another minutes here!"_

Aku mengedipkan mataku pada penonton. _Verse_ dua, anak-anak yang tahu lagunya kulihat ikut bernyanyi. Apalagi ketika _chorus_ kembali dikumandangkan. Ada yang sampai berteriak-teriak.

Lagu ini adalah usulan Koutarou. Katanya pas, apalagi untuk kami para remaja yang menginginkan kebebasan.

"Lagu yang kedua adalah _Welcome to My_ _Life_ dari Simple Plan."

" _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place?_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong,_

 _And no one understands you_."

" _Do you ever want to run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud,_

 _That no one hears you screaming."_

" _No you don't know what its like._

 _When nothing feels alright._

 _You don't know what its like to be like me_."

" _To be hurt, to feel lost,_

 _To be left out in the dark,_

 _To be kicked when you're down,_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around,_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down,_

 _And no one there to save you._

 _No you don't know what its like._

 _Welcome to my life._ "

Aku tersenyum masam.

 _Welcome to my life!_

-mk-

Normalnya, aku merasa baik-baik saja jika matahari unjuk gigi. Memotong rempah-rempah, menggunting sesuatu, aku biasa saja. Kalaupun ada _bisikan_ dan pikiran konyol, aku bisa mudah mengabaikannya.

Ketika langit menggelap, aku merasa terjebak di medan perang. Semua benda seperti bernyawa, berbicara padaku. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku, meskipun itu cuma mendengarkan musik, aku akan terjebak mendengarkan _mereka_.

 _Kenapa kau masih di sini?_

 _Pergi sana!_

 _Ini bukan tempatmu!_

 _Kau seharusnya mati saja!_

 _Anak tak tahu diuntung!_

Benda yang tidak berbisik antagonis hanya benda-benda tajam. Tapi justru mereka yang menjatuhkanku melakukan hal bodoh tidak berguna. Sialnya, hal bodoh tidak berguna itu justru terasa begitu menenangkan. Seolah menarikku lagi ke dimensi seharusnya di mana aku tak bisa mendengar benda berbicara.

Semua ini terjadi tepat setelah Ibu kembali ke tengah-tengah kami. Mengambil alih semua tugas yang semula kukerjakan. Membuatku terjebak di kamar tak melakukan apapun jika malam tiba.

Ayah tidak mengerti. Bahkan aku menjalankan terapi diam-diam tanpa dia tahu. Waktu Bunda bilang pada Ayah kalau aku terkena depresi, dia marah besar. Katanya aku kurang bersyukur. Katanya aku kurang ibadah.

Aku juga tidak mungkin membangunkan adik-adikku. Tidak. Tidak boleh!

 _Tetsurou... Semuanya melelahkan, bukan?_

 _Tak ada yang mengerti, kan?_

 _Aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik..._

Aku menarik bantal dan memakainya untuk menutup wajahku. Menghalau agar aku tidak melihat laci meja belajarku—tepatnya pisau _cutter_ yang kusimpan di sana.

 _Bukankah kau lelah?_

Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku sudah minum obat sesuai dosis. Kalau kutambah sekarang, aku takut bukannya membantuku menyingkirkan mereka malah membuatku sulit mencengkram sisa kesadaran yang kumiliki.

Aku benci ini semua!

Perhatianku teralih sejenak oleh dering ponselku. Dengan badan gemetaran, kucari benda itu. Ada di atas mejaku rupanya. Terhubung dengan kabel _charger_. Kucabut _charger_ , aku langsung ke atas kasur lagi dan mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat identitasnya.

 _"Kak...?"_ Aku mengerjap. Ini Hitoka.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

 _"Aku... Aku bermimpi Kakak nekat. Kami terlambat menyelamatkan Kakak."_ Nafasnya tercekat. _"Kakak baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"Pisaunya berbicara lagi." Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.

 _"Uang-uangan makrab masih kau simpan?"_

"Masih. Kenapa?"

 _"Keluarkan_ _semua."_

Kulakukan.

 _"Pindah video call, Kak."_

Aku bisa melihat wajah serius Hitoka di layar ponselku. Matanya sembab.

 _"Lihat kertas-kertas itu. Bayangkan wajah nama-nama di kertas itu. Mereka mungkin tidak ada di sini sekarang. Tapi mereka keluarga kakak. Mereka yang telah kakak buat bahagia dan pasti ingin kakak bahagia juga._ "

Dadaku sesak. Aku ingin menangis.

 _"Sekarang lihat aku."_

Aku tercekat melihat anak itu memegang gunting.

 _"Aku akan menemani Kakak. Satu gores untuk satu gores."_

Aku melotot horror. "Jangan!"

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka!"

 _"Aku juga sama, Kak. Aku tidak mau kakak terluka."_

Malam itu aku menangis seperti anak kecil. Hitoka terus membisikan kata-kata menenangkan hingga akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur.

Seperti biasa, keesokan harinya, saat aku merasa _kembali_ menjadi diriku, aku bersembunyi di balik selimut dan mengumpat tidak jelas. Aku berharap bumi menelanku. Aku malu.

Ini yang kubenci. Depresi merenggut sebagian kewarasan dan jati diriku.

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Baru juga berapa hari lalu nyantumin surat cinta untuk para MANTAN partner organisasi, tahu-tahu tadi pagi diculik buat main. Gercep sekali kalian :"v**

 **Gagal lagi deh.**

 **Balesan** **ripiu~**

 **Sukiraki Tatsuya :** Ayahnya Kuroo termasuk orang yang masih salah menilai depresi :" Jahat ya authornya :" Semoga masih memukau muah

 **MiracleUsagi :** Walaaaa xD Syukur deh bukan cuma yang nulis yang baper xD

Hahaha iya sama-sama wkwk. Enggak tahu kenapa pengen pake Enno buat pengganti Tooru. Pas banget jadinya xD

Nah ini juga ada KurooYachi lagi uhuy! Semoga suka ya.

Jadi fans mereka? Awas ketularan receh.

Haha maaf. Harusnya dari ch 1 tapi kelupaan terus sampe ch kemaren pas garap bales ripiu keingetan sama review yang bawa2 soal judul. Ini dah dilanjut. Makasih dah nunggu

 **berrybel :** Haha. Iya Ibunya dah tobat. TELAT EMANG KUROONYA DAH RUSAK GITU JAHAT HUHU

Bang Boku lancar jaya. Kan mentornya juga Kucing Garong :v Gapapa. Aku seneng bacanya wkwk. Bukan malam minggu, SABTU MALAM! CAMKAN! #ditabok

Haha sankyuu. Tuh dah tampil ganteng, mereka. XD Semoga suka yaaa

 **Berkenan** **tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	11. Kucing Garong Bicara Mimpi bag 1

"Dok, kalau aku menjauh dari rumah... Apa itu sama saja dengan lari dari kenyataan?"

Dokter Aradea menatapku. "Tidak biasanya kau bertanya lebih dulu."

Aku mendengus. "Tidak boleh?"

"Jangan ngambek gitu." Dokter Aradea menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya. "Menjauh ya? Apa? Kau mau kabur dari rumah?"

Aku melipat tanganku. "Kau pikir aku se-kekanakkan itu? Aku mau kuliah jauh-jauh dari rumah."

Dokter Aradea tertawa. "Itu sih tidak masalah. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Keadaanku."

Dokter Aradea mengibaskan tangannya. "Ini satu langkah untuk membuka lembar baru. Kau sudah tidak terikat rantai pada jeruji besi. Kau bisa membebaskan diri sekarang, kan?"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan.

"Kepalaku tidak mau diam dan berhenti mengataiku cemen."

"Kau kuliah punya tujuan kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Dokter Aradea tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu kau tidak lari dari kenyataan."

"Untuk obatnya... Kau serius menurunkan dosisnya sebanyak itu?" Aku mengintip ekspresi Dokter Aradea. Senyum wanita itu amat menyilaukan.

"Ya. Aku tidak mengira akan secepat ini, tapi kau bilang obatnya mengganggu dan seminggu konstan kau _baik_. Aku harap ini bukan _relapse_. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tak dapat menahan cengiran mendengar itu.

"Eh, tapi bukankah SBMPTN tinggal tiga hari lagi dan tiga pilihan jurusan yang kau ambil itu dari PTN kota ini?" Dokter Aradea membaca sesuatu dari catatannya. Kuyakin rekam jejak terapi yang telah lalu.

Aku mengusap tengkuk. Dari mana aku harus memulai?

"Aku tidak akan ikut SBMPTN." _Bye-bye uang pendaftaran!_ "Satu hari sebelumnya aku harus berangkat ke Inggris."

"Inggris?"

"Apa Dokter bisa mengantarku ke bandara?"

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Mimpi**

[bag 1]

Pertama kali belajar bahasa inggris, saat itu aku belum sekolah. Aku _ngepoin_ kakakku yang tampak kesulitan menghafal kata-kata. Kata Kakak sih susah.

Sedari kecil, kata susah menjadi tombol motivasiku untuk mempelajari sesuatu. Maka dimulailah aku mengejar kakakku yang masih kelas 2 SD saat itu. Sampai ketika aku masuk TK, pelajaran kelas 3 SD sudah kukuasai. Bahkan, Kakak meski gengsi sering meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Aku tidak begitu ingat apakah guru TK atau guru kelas 1 SD yang melakukannya, tapi pastinya saat itu aku sering dibawakan buku bacaan berbahasa inggris. Kelas 4 SD, buku bacaanku bukan buku dongeng singkat anak-anak lagi. Bu guru meminjamkanku novel berbahasa inggris. Terjemahan dari berbagai belahan dunia.

Di sana sepercik rasa penasaran tumbuh dalam benakku. Bagaimana dunia di luar sana? Apakah sama dengan buku-buku yang kubaca? Apakah lebih indah dari itu? Atlas dunia dan ensiklopedia menjadi temanku sejak saat itu. Apapun yang menarik minat akan kubaca dan kuserap isinya.

 _Aku ingin berkeliling dunia._ —batin si Aku kecil.

Sewaktu SMP, aku iseng mencari tentang beasiswa ke luar negeri di internet. Saat itu ada pembukaan beasiswa ASEAN untuk jenjang SMA di Singapura. Kuikuti. Wali kelasku saat itu membantuku menyiapkan segala berkas administrasi yang diperlukan. Ujian dilakukan secara online dan entah bagaimana aku berhasil mendapat hasil terbaik.

Seharusnya aku berangkat saat itu. Jangankan berangkat, bilang pada orangtuaku saja aku tak berani. Mungkin itu pertanda kalau aku memang tidak boleh pergi jauh dulu. Terbukti tak lama setelah itu semua kekacauan ini terjadi.

Pihak yayasan sesekali masih menghubungiku untuk sekadar berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar. Mr. Ge, panggilanku untuknya, pernah bilang padaku kalau aku ingin kuliah di luar negeri, bilang saja padanya. Masalah finansial tidak usah dipikirkan, katanya. Aku bergurau waktu itu. Kubilang padanya aku ingin ke Oxford atau Cambridge. Dijawab olehnya, hubungi saja dia.

Aku tak menghubunginya lagi. Karena tak lama setelah itu, aku mulai disibukkan dengan terapi dan pengobatan sialan lainnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba, beberapa hari yang lalu, beliau berkata aku harus datang dan berangkat bersamanya ke Inggris tepat sehari sebelum pelaksanaan SBMPTN. Visa dan yang lainnya sudah beliau urus.

Aku kalut. Setahunan kepalaku penuh akan bagaimana caranya aku mati, tiba-tiba mendapat pesan elektronik seperti itu. Aku bukan aku yang dulu. Bagaimana kalau beliau kecewa?

Kuberi tahu dia, aku masih menjalani pengobatan depresi. Kuceritakan kronologisnya saat Mr. Ge bertanya. Balasannya singkat. Dia memintaku membawa Dokter Aradea ke bandara.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu?" Dokter Aradea tertawa kecil. Kami sudah sampai di bandara.

Rasanya aku ingin balik kanan bubar jalan pasang langkah seribu ketika melihat Mr. Ge di tempat janjian kami. Kutarik Dokter Aradea ke sana.

Baru saja aku mau menyapa, aku sudah ditarik pria itu ke dalam pelukan. Aku tersenyum kaku ketika pria itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kamu sudah besar!" katanya dengan antusiasme yang kunilai berlebihan.

Yakali _mister_ , aku harus bertahan jadi _piyik_ sampai tua, begitu? Aku tidak mau dicap _shota legal_.

"Mr. Ge, ini Dokter Aradea."

Keduanya berjabatan tangan. Kami pun duduk bersama di meja restoran cepat saji itu. Obrolan berisi basa-basi hanya terjadi sebentar. Mr. Ge langsung mengajak Dokter Aradea berbincang serius tentang keadaanku.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau malu ketika Dokter Aradea bercerita bagai seorang ibu yang sedang menyombongkan anaknya. Jadi kulakukan saja keduanya. Aku senang dan malu, sekarang.

" _That's great, then_!" Mr. Ge tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Uh, _mister_ ," Aku bergumam ragu. "Kalau aku gagal bagaimana?"

Meskipun berat kuakui, depresi ini memang sedikit banyak menjadi penghalang. Aku harus belajar lebih keras dari biasanya agar aku bisa menguasai materi.

" _Come with me to Singapore. Tell me which university, and you'll soon stuck in there_." Mr. Ge mengedipkan matanya.

" _I rather be a cashier in a bankrupt shop than having you missused your power like that_." Aku menggeram rendah.

" _This is it_!" Mr. Ge tertawa lepas. "Ini yang kusuka dari anak ini. _This is why you must passed the entrance exam_. Kau setuju, _Ma'am_?"

Dokter Aradea tersenyum geli. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Dalam beberapa jam, di saat para calon maba di sini dipusingkan oleh soal SBMPTN, aku nekat membantai soal ujian masuk yang bahkan aku tidak tahu rupanya seperti apa.

-mk-

Ujian yang kuikuti ternyata bukan semata ujian masuk. Ujian masuk yang diadakan oleh universitas terkait sudah dilaksanakan bulan Maret. Ternyata Mr. Ge mengobralku ke sini dan pihak universitas setuju untuk menerimaku jika aku layak.

Aku diintrogasi kenapa mau kuliah di sini, apa jurusan yang kuinginkan, apa alasannya, apa yang mau kulakukan jika sudah lulus nanti. Kujawab ala kadarnya. Semua mimpi-mimpiku dari _piyik_ yang sempat terlupakan.

Setelah itu barulah aku diuji dengan sepaket soal. Isinya Matematika semua. Berhubung jurusan _numero uno_ yang kuinginkan adalah Matematika.

Aku tertawa dalam hati membayangkan isi soal SBMPTN sama dengan apa yang kukerjakan sekarang. Aku optimis Koutarou akan masuk mode emo minimal satu kali seratus enam puluh delapan jam disertai ratapan kalau dunia itu tidak adil. Sebesar itulah cintanya pada Matematika.

Setelah selesai, aku diajak mengelilingi Universitas Cambridge. Aku ingin menangis, tapi kutahan. Suara Tooru yang mengatai kalau aku _katrok_ bisa kudengar di kepalaku. Menyusul bayangan Hajime yang menatapku seperti aku ini baru keluar dari es setelah membeku selama seratus tahun.

Rasanya aku ingin _selfie_ atau barangkali _live video_ dan menyombongkan diri kalau aku sedang berkeliling Cambridge bersama pemilik kasta tertinggi di tempat ini. Lalu aku ingat aku lupa bawa ponsel.

Asin, _men_.

Setelah itu Mr. Ge mengajakku berkeliling cari apartemen dekat kampus untuk kutinggali nanti. Dia begitu percaya aku akan diterima. Aku _terhura_.

Keesokan harinya, sebelum kami pulang, berita menggembirakan pun tiba. Bulan September nanti, aku akan kembali ke sini untuk menuntut ilmu.

Aku bersyukur bertahan sejauh ini. Coba kalau nekat? Dunia ini akan kehilangan satu orang ganteng calon pelajar berprestasi.

Aku ingin segera pulang dan berterima kasih pada teman-teman. Kalau bukan karena mereka, aku tidak akan dipertemukan kembali dengan mimpi-mimpiku ini.

 _Ah, sial. Aku bahagia._

-mk-

 **[MantanKacung Band]**

 **You :** _HEY! HEY! HEY!_

 **Master pianika :** _Kou? Itu kau? Kau berhasil menemukan Tetsu?!_

 **Bayi bongsor :** _BUKAN! ITU BRO!_

 **Bayi bongsor :** _DARI MANA SAJA BRO?!_

 **Bayi bongsor :** _KOK KEMARIN GAK IKUT WISUDAAN?!_

 **You :** _Sabar, sabar! Minta tanda tangannya ngantri, ya! (titik dua bintang)_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Tetsurou. Serius kau ke mana? Bahkan Kenma tidak tahu!_

 **You :** _Kasih tahu gak yaaa_

 **Ba dum cess :** _KAU MEMBUAT KAMI BERPIKIR KAU BUNUH DIRI DI ANTAH-BERANTAH!_

 **Ba dum cess :** _Jelaskan atau aku akan mengulitimu dan menggunakannya untuk membuat drum latihan._

 **Master Pianika :** _(terrified)_

 **You :** _Woles masbruh. Dih canda doang._

 **Ba dum cess :** _Kau menghilang tiga hari tanpa kabar saat kami tahu kau ini suicidal. Kau mengira ini waktunya untuk bercanda?_

 **You :** _MAAF! AKU TERLALU SENANG!_

 **You :** _Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku senang bagaimana jadinya._

 **You :** _Akan kujelaskan. Ketemu di tempat nongki biasa, ya. Kutraktir. Otw sekarang!_

 **Bayi bongsor :** _YEAY! TRAKTIRAN!_

Aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku, langsung berangkat ke sekolah saat itu juga. Tujuan pertamaku adalah ruang guru. Hari wisuda aku tidak datang, maka sudah pasti surat keterangan kelulusan milikku masih dipegang oleh wali kelas. Aku sekalian ingin mengabari kenapa aku tidak datang.

Ruang guru sepi penghuni saat aku sampai. Hanya ada dua guru yang sedang sibuk entah apa di laptop mereka sambil bergosip ria—maklum, ibu-ibu. Mereka bilang Pak Wakatoshi sedang mengajar. Aku dipersilakan mengintip jadwal guru dan menyusul Pak Wakatoshi ke kelas tempatnya mengajar sekarang.

Aku mengetuk pintu kelas tiga kali dan mengucapkan permisi saat membukanya. Belum kuhaturkan izin meminta waktunya, Pak Wakatoshi pamit pada kelasnya dan meminta mereka melanjutkan presentasi yang sedang berlangsung. Beliau menghampiriku. Kami berdiri berhadapan di luar kelas.

"Kemarin ke mana? Pak Washijou minta kau menghadap segera. Seharusnya kemarin kau maju ke podium. Kau dapat nilai terbaik di jurusan IPA."

Aku— _apa?!_

"Yang bener, Pak?!"

Pak Wakatoshi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Jadi, ke mana kamu?"

Aku mengusap tengkukku dan terkekeh gugup. "Anu, Pak. Masih _jet-lag_."

Pak Wakatoshi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Dari mana memang?"

"Inggris, Pak."

"Ada urusan apa?"

Aku nyengir. "Aku masuk jurusan Matematika di Universitas Cambridge, Pak. Beasiswa penuh."

Tiga tahun diajari oleh manusia datar di hadapanku ini, baru sekarang aku melihatnya menunjukkan ekspresi nyata. Senyumnya mengembang amat jelas.

"Bapakmu pasti senang mendengar ini." Pak Wakatoshi terkekeh. Beliau menarikku ke kelas sebelah. Pintu dibuka tanpa permisi, aku melihat _bapakku_ ada di sana.

"Permisi anak-anak, Pak Nekomatanya saya pinjam sebentar, ya."

Pak Nekomata tertawa sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah kami. "Alah! Mereka pasti seneng kalau pinjamnya lama."

Pintu ditutup. Aku melihat beberapa anak mengintip ke jendela. Ada dua wajah familiar di sana. Kei dan Hitoka.

Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Ke mana kamu kemarin, Tetsu? Bapak tidak lihat." Pak Nekomata langsung bertanya.

Walikelasku yang menjawab, " _Jet-lag_ katanya. Baru pulang dari Inggris. Dia diterima di jurusan Matematika Universitas Cambridge."

Pak Nekomata terbelalak. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian rambutku menjadi bulan-bulanan Pak Nekomata. Dia tertawa lepas sekali.

"Bagus! Nanti gantikan bapak di sini kalau sudah pensiun!"

Aku berharap cengiran lebar sampai bibirku pegal ini tidak membuat kegantenganku berkurang.

"Kalau kamu mau ambil surat kelulusan, sudah dipegang Tooru. Jangan pulang dulu, saya masih ingin mengobrol." Pak Wakatoshi menepuk puncak kepalaku. Setelah itu beliau kembali ke kelasnya.

Aku berbagi cengiran dengan Pak Nekomata.

"Mau jadi asisten Bapak di dalam?" Pak Nekomata menyeringai.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Nanti lagi deh, Pak! Mau kencan di kantin."

"Dengan Tooru-Hajime-Koutarou?" Pak Nekomata tertawa saat kuberi anggukkan. "Ya sudah bapak mau mengajar lagi."

Aku mengusap tengkukku. "Boleh pinjem muridnya sebentar gak, Pak?"

"Siapa?"

"Hitoka Yachi."

Seringai dari Pak Nekomata membuatku ingin ditelan bumi saat ini juga. Beliau memanggil anak yang kumaksud, kemudian menutup pintu dan melanjutkan penjelasan yang terhenti.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Gugup. "Hei."

Aku belum bisa menghilangkan rasa malu dari hari terakhir aku menghiraukan bisikan benda tajam. Iya, hari di mana aku menangis lepas di depan Hitoka.

"Kakak dari mana saja?" Hitoka menatapku tajam.

 _Ouch_. Sepertinya marah.

"Cari tempat strategis buat mati." Ya, ya. Silakan jika mau mengatai aku bego. Aku memang bego. Terutama mulutku ini yang memegang tahta paling bego.

"Gak lucu!" Hitoka mencubit lenganku cukup keras. "Aku sampai nyariin ke rumah Kakak dan adik-adik cuma tahu Kakak pergi!"

"Nyariin ke rumah?" Aku menyeringai setan. "Cie~ khawatir ya?"

Hitoka membuang pandangannya ke lantai. "Iya lah!" Pipinya merona.

 _Asdfghjkl_.

Omong-omong... _Ini kenapa aku jadi deg-degan?_

"Aku habis diculik untuk menggapai masa depan." Aku tertawa. Geli sendiri mendengar kalimat yang kuucapkan. "Berani taruhan, bentar lagi Pak Nekomata bakal ngomong ke kelasmu."

Hitoka menatapku bingung.

"Ngedadak banget sih jadi tidak bisa kasih kabar." Kutepuk puncak kepalanya. "Masuk lagi ke kelas, gih. Dah!"

Aku langsung berlari tanpa menatap ke belakang.

 _Ya iyalah, kalau aku melihat ke belakang, yang ada malah nabrak!_

Sampai di kantin, aku disambut oleh mangkok mie ayam kosong dan bekas minuman yang juga kosong. Penghabisnya menepuk perut mereka dan menyeringai keji.

"Bayar, gih!"

"Punyaku kalian habiskan juga?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Suruh siapa lama banget ditungguin!" Tooru meleletkan lidah.

"Rumahku kan paling jauh dibandingkan kalian!" Aku duduk di kursi kosong, kugebrak meja dengan kesal. " _Coeg_ kalian!"

"Suruh siapa rumahnya jauh?" Koutarou rupanya sedang memilih untuk mengkhianatiku.

" _That's it_. Kupecat kalian dari band MantanKacung!"

Hajime mendengus geli. "Ya sudahlah ya, bentar lagi juga pisah, kok."

Seketika aku _baper_.

"Kan masih bisa kumpul sesekali!" Tooru protes. Sepertinya dia juga _baper_.

 _Dan aku makin baper._

Menyadari perubahan suasana hatiku, Hajime langsung bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tooru dan Koutarou juga memfokuskan perhatian mereka padaku. Mereka yang setiap hari menghadapiku dengan semua _mood-swing_ sialan itu. Mereka selalu khawatir jika aku sudah nge- _down_ tanpa alasan.

Ah, yang ini beralasan sih.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, sekarang." Aku melipat tanganku di atas meja kantin, lalu menyembunyikan wajahku di sana. " _Sial_."

"Tetsu?" Tooru menyentuh pundakku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, duduk tegak, menatap tiga kawan baikku selama di SMA ini dengan senyum merekah.

"Aku minta kalian kumpul di sini untuk memberi tahu kalau dari sehari sebelum SBMPTN sampai sehari sebelum wisuda aku ke Inggris." Kurasa senyumku melebar. "Aku dapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Cambridge."

Hening sejenak. Ketiganya menatapku dengan mata membola.

" _Err... guys?_ "

"BRO! AKU BANGGA PADAMU!" Koutarou langsung merangkulku, rambutku dia acak-acak semaunya.

"TETSU!" Aku berjengit melihat Tooru banjir air mata.

"Jangan peluk juga! Ingusmu menjijikan, Tooru!"

"Kucing garong ini tak pernah lelah bikin bangga!"

"HAJIME! AKU BISA BOTAK KALAU KAU IKUTAN KOUTAROU!"

Setelah selebrasi singkat itu selesai, kami duduk rapi lagi. Kuberi tahu mereka kronologis bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa menghilang tanpa kabar begitu. Setelah selesai, kini giliran tiga kawanku yang diliputi awan mendung.

"Kalian sedih aku pergi?" tanyaku.

Hajime menyeringai keji. "Dih, ngapain?"

"Woi!"

Anak itu tertawa. "Iya, sedih. Tapi senang juga lah! Kau sudah tidak perlu pusing memikirkan kuliah dan biayanya!"

Tooru membiarkan meja mencium pipinya. "Lah kita?"

Aku meringis kecil. "Kalian kan sudah belajar? Emang kemarin gak bisa?"

Koutarou membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil di meja. "Ada yang bisa sih. Tapi tetap saja..."

"Hei! Kita sudah belajar bersama! PD lah sedikit!" Aku tertawa. "Jangan pesimis begitu! Usaha pasti berbuah hasil yang sepadan kok!"

Kami berbagi senyuman.

Aku menarik satu-satunya minuman yang belum tersentuh di atas meja, menyedotnya santai.

"LDR-an sama Hitoka dong, Tet?" Tooru bersiul.

Aku tersedak.

"Salting nih? Uhuk. Uhuk." Hajime minta dihajar.

"Apa sih?! Kita cuma teman!"

Koutarou menyikutku. "Teman tapi mesra, ya?"

"Cie udah gak maho cieee...! Bisa naksir cewek, ternyata!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Ya kalau emang naksir terus kenapa?! Harus banget jadian?! Mapan aja belum! Jangan seenaknya klaim anak orang!"

Aku memelototi mereka. Mereka terbungkam.

Setelah beberapa saat ditemani keheningan, rasanya aku ingin menghilang.

 _WOI TET! TADI LU NGOMONG APA?!_

Keinginan itu semakin kuat ketika tiga kawanku yang semula diam jadi tertawa berjamaah.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, _ya ampun_! Tetsu! Jadi ceritanya udah mapan mau langsung lamar aja, gitu?" Tooru maju, menoel-noel pipiku. "Kamu _so sweet_ sekali! Aku jadi malu karena sering gonta-ganti pacar di kelas dua!"

Koutarou ketawa sambil ngangkang. "Sumpah! Kukira diam-diam kau suka kencan dengan gadis random dan gak pacaran karena gak mau terikat. Siapa kira kamu _sealim_ ini, _Bro_!"

"Tertipu dua kali oleh penampilanmu yang kadang mirip berandalan." Hajime menyusul tawa.

Aku mendengus kesal. Kutinggalkan kursiku, kuhampiri ibu kantin untuk membayar.

"Dah, gak usah bayar. Anggap aja hadiah dari Ibu. Selamat ya, sudah lulus, kuliah di luar negeri pula. Semoga sukses! Semoga jodoh sama— _siapa namanya tadi?_ —Hitoka, ya!" Ibu Kantin menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum lebar. Rupanya dia menguping.

"AAMIIN!" kata tiga kawanku.

Aku merasa panas dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki ketika mereka tertawa lagi.

Perlahan, rasa dongkol itu berkurang. Aku tersenyum menatap mereka. Tiga teman yang kutemui dalam waktu berbeda. Tiga teman yang menjadi rekanku berjuang. Tiga sahabat yang menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Tiga keluarga, yang pasti akan kurindukan ketika aku pergi untuk mengejar mimpi nanti.

 _Terima kasih_ _untuk segalanya_ , _kawan._

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Tuhan itu maha adil, Tet. Inget kata Dokter Aradea di chap kemarin. After all the pains and fights you go through, its only fair :")**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **MiracleUsagi :** Iya ngikut mereka. Si Tet bilang makasih btw. Dan itu yang ngusulin Mz Tooru. Jangan dipeluk nanti Hajime cemburu #woi

XD Nah akhirnya nyerah dia.

Semoga masih muasin dahaga XD BTW WUT BIKIn FANART? PENGEN LIAT BOLEH?!!!

 **berrybel :** SYUKURLAH KALAU SUKA! Semoga makin suka wkwk. Kuroo gak tsundere kok. Dia mah cuma malu aja. Padahal dah biasa malu-maluin :( Www Sankyuuuuuuu

 **me :** hitoka ini perwujudan dari beberapa orang xD

 **Berkenan tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	12. Kucing Garong Bicara Mimpi bag 2

Orangtuaku berurai air mata saat kuberi tahu. Ibu bahkan reflek memelukku amat erat dan membisikan betapa bangganya dia.

Rasanya tidak nyaman. Batin menyuruhku untuk mendorongnya. Tetapi kutahan tanganku agar tetap diam. Tidak mendorong, tidak juga membalas.

 _Bisikan_ itu bilang ini adalah pembalasan. Aku mau dia tersiksa oleh rindu dan penyesalan ketika aku merantau nanti. Di saat yang sama aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadi _ibuku_ sebelum aku pergi. Sejak dia _kembali_ , menatap matanya pun aku tak mau.

Keesokan harinya mereka bersikeras untuk mengadakan syukuran kecil-kecilan. Undangan kuhaturkan pada rekan kacung sekolah. Seharian kuhabiskan bermain bersama dua adikku di rumah Kenma.

Makan malam di rumahku hari itu penuh dengan canda dan tawa. Beberapa yang tak dapat hadir mengucapkan selamat lewat tulisan. Chikara yang memberikannya padaku. Jujur, aku senang malam itu. Tapi ada yang kurang.

Hitoka.

"Dia demam." Kei memberitahuku saat semuanya bubar. "Semalaman menangis."

Aku meneguk ludah. _Jangan bilang..._

"Gara-gara aku?"

Kei mengangkat bahunya. "Dia marah pada dirinya karena tidak bisa senang mendengarmu pergi jauh. Tidak bisa jadi teman yang baik."

Aku mendengar suara retakan imajiner.

"Kalau kau temannya, kumohon untuk jangan menghubunginya dulu. Tunggu sampai dia siap, Kak."

 **Chic** **White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Kucing Garong Bicara Mimpi**

[bag 2]

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Pergerakan jari-jarinya tak berhenti. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot atau barangkali tidak nyaman.

"Aku merasa jahat telah berlaku dingin dan seolah menolak. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya."

Dokter Aradea menghela napas. Ia tinggalkan pekerjaannya, langsung duduk di tempatnya biasa duduk setiap sesi terapi.

"Tetsurou, ini baru berapa bulan?" Dokter Aradea menopang dagunya, menatapku heran. "Lalu berapa lama kau terjebak keadaan hasil perbuatan Ibumu?"

Aku terdiam.

"Aku tidak bilang apa yang kau lakukan itu benar. Karena bagaimana pun dia memang Ibumu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan adalah sebuah kewajaran. Dia memang Ibumu dan dia memang menyakitimu. Disakiti oleh orang yang tak seharusnya menyakitimu tentu saja akan lebih menyakitkan."

"Ayah bilang, aku egois."

"Menjadi egois itu perlu untuk kasusmu." Dokter Aradea bangkit dan kembali dengan segelas teh hijau hangat andalannya. "Beri dirimu waktu, Tetsurou. Kau butuh waktu."

Aku menghela napas. Aku ingin segera berangkat dan menjauh dari segalanya. Aku ingin berdamai, sungguh. Aku ingin keadaan kembali seperti semula. Tetapi Dokter Aradea benar. Aku butuh waktu.

"Jangan berusaha melupakan. Kau tidak akan bisa. Itu telah terjadi dan apa yang kau rasakan memang nyata adanya. Semakin kau bersikeras untuk melupakannya, semakin kuat dirimu teringat bagaimana rasanya. Cobalah menerima apa yang telah terjadi."

"Mudah untuk dikatakan." Aku menggerutu.

Dokter Aradea tertawa. "Itulah kubilang, kau butuh waktu."

Aku memutuskan untuk diam lagi.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan jadwal terapiku. Aku baru pulang kerja paruh waktu dan tidak mau pulang dulu. Makanya langsung kulangkahkan kakiku ke sini. Untungnya, Dokter Aradea sudah tidak ada pasien dan wanita itu tidak keberatan aku mengganggunya.

"Ada yang kau khawatirkan?"

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Belakangan ini kepalaku banyak berpikir secara random tanpa ada kesimpulan yang jelas dari tiap hal yang terpikirkan. Ini mengesalkan sekali. Aku jadi gundah. Padahal tinggal beberapa minggu lagi aku berangkat.

Ada satu hal pasti yang tak pernah luput kupikirkan, sih.

"Ada dua opsi yang bisa kupilih dan ini menyangkut kebahagiaan orang lain. Opsi pertama tidak akan menyakitinya sekarang, tapi entah untuk ke depannya. Opsi kedua mungkin menyakitinya, tapi ini opsi terbaik."

Dokter Aradea mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Kalau menurutmu opsi kedua yang terbaik, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku siap."

"Apa alasanmu tidak memilih opsi pertama?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Aku lebih tidak siap."

"Kau benar-benar pasien yang paling unik!" Dokter Aradea tertawa. "Ya sudah jangan memilih. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya."

"Itu akan jauh lebih menyakitinya!"

Dokter Aradea terdiam. Lama-lama seringai terukir di wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku mengerti yang kau bicarakan."

Mukaku terasa hangat.

"Tidakkah kau pernah takut dengan masa depan?" Aku mendengus. "Apapun bisa terjadi dan kau tak tahu yang mana yang akan terjadi!"

Dokter Aradea memegang kedua pundakku. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Masa depan tidak penting. Bagaimana kau hidup seutuhnya dan menikmati hari ini adalah apa yang penting," katanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau diombang-ambing oleh ketidakpastian masa depan. Aku ingin masa depan mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan."

"Kalau begitu gantungkan mimpi. Mimpi itu akan menuntunmu menuju masa depan yang kau inginkan."

Aku menyerap semua kata-kata yang Dokter Aradea ucapkan. Memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Apa kau punya rekomendasi, Dokter?"

"Rekomendasi?"

Aku punya banyak keinginan yang terpaksa kukorbankan karena takdir tidak mengizinkan. Kali ini, aku memilih untuk egois.

-mk-

"Hitoka belum pulang rapat LPJ." Kei melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia bahkan tidak berbasa-basi mempersilakanku untuk masuk. Benar-benar tuan rumah yang baik.

"Ibunya ada?"

"Aku sudah minta Kakak untuk menunggunya sampai siap." Kei memicingkan matanya tajam.

Baru mau kubalas, seseorang muncul di belakang anak itu. "Siapa, Kei?"

"Cuma orang gak jelas, Tante." Kei menjawab keji.

Rejeki anak ganteng dan rajin menabung. Orang yang hendak kutemui memunculkan batang hidungnya sendiri.

"Selamat malam. Saya Tetsurou Kuroo, kakak kelas Kei dan Hitoka di sekolah."

"Kei kebiasaan! Suruh masuk dulu kalau ada yang bertamu!"

"Tapi Tan—"

"—Mari masuk, Nak!"

Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Kei ketika wanita yang kuyakini adalah ibu dari Hitoka mempersilakanku duduk di ruang tamu. Anak itu duduk di seberangku, terus melayangkan tatapan tajam, bahkan sampai Ibu Hitoka menyajikan minuman dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tante, kenapa dia disuruh masuk?!" Kei menunjukku kesal. "Tante kan tahu dia ini—"

Ibu Hitoka tersenyum pada anak itu. Seketika Kei diam dengan wajah memucat.

"Pintu keluar cuma satu, kok."

Sebentar, aku gagal paham. Kenapa Kei melayangkan tatapan iba padaku, sekarang?!

"Ditunggu saja, ya. Anak Ibu sudah di jalan." Ibu Hitoka tersenyum padaku. "Diminum dulu."

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa terdampar di sarang satan. Ini minumnya tidak dicampur sianida, kan?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku menebak, ibu ini tahu kalau anaknya menyukaiku dan aku menotisnya hanya sebatas teman.

 _Haruskah aku kabur sekarang?_

" _Err_. Sebenarnya saya ke sini mau bertemu dengan Ibu."

Kei pura-pura tidak peduli dan lanjut ngemil. Padahal aku bersumpah dia melirik ke arahku tadi.

"Bertemu dengan ibu?" Ibu Hitoka mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diriku. Aku harus yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Iya."

Posisi duduk wanita itu berubah. Dia menatapku serius. Senyuman yang sepertinya palsu telah hilang, digantikan satu garis lurus. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa tahun dari sekarang... apa ibu keberatan jadi mertuaku?"

Kei tersedak. Anak itu kerepotan menepuk dadanya dan minum—berusaha meredakan tersedaknya. Air di cangkir tidak cukup. Dia bangkit dan menghilang di balik tembok. Sepertinya ke dapur untuk meminum lebih banyak air. Suara batuknya masih terdengar dari sini.

Lalu, Ibu Hitoka tertawa tanpa rem. Rasa malu yang sudah mati-matian kutahan akhirnya meledak juga.

"Kau ini apa? Baru lulus SMA? Dan— _ya ampun—_ anakku baru naik kelas dua!" Tawanya tidak berhenti. "Lalu kau memintaku jadi mertuamu?"

"Kubilang beberapa tahun ke depan! Bukan sekarang!" tukasku. Aku mulai menyesali pilihanku ini.

Aku tidak ke sini untuk ditertawakan!

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kei kembali duduk di sebelah tantenya. Matanya menatapku, masih membola.

"Aku yang lebih tidak mengerti." Ibu Hitoka menutup mulutnya, tampak kesulitan menahan tawa. "Jadi sebenarnya kau naksir anakku juga?"

Teoriku soal Ibu Hitoka tahu ternyata benar.

Hatiku nano-nano. Merasa bersalah sekaligus _doki-doku suru_.

"Sejak kapan?" Kei menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. _Aku harus mulai dari mana?!_ "Kalau memang suka kenapa tidak bilang pada Hitoka?"

"Sekadar pembelaan, Kei, awalnya aku memang tidak ada perasaan apapun! Aku sama sekali belum kenal sepupumu!"

"Jatuh cinta karena terbiasa? Manis sekali." Ibu Hitoka tertawa geli.

Segala penjelasan yang berkumpul di kepalaku seketika menghilang. Aku kehabisan kata-kata dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku di balik bantal kursi. Malu tingkat dewa.

"Kenapa kau malah langsung meminta ibu jadi mertuamu, bukannya mengutarakan langsung pada anak ibu?" Ibu Hitoka merebut tamengku. Mau tak mau aku kembali beradu tatap dengan wanita itu.

"Ibu adalah orang paling berharga bagi Hitoka. Untuk itu aku meminta izin dulu pada Ibu untuk mengenal Hitoka lebih jauh, bukan sebagai pacar." Aku mengernyit. Sebentar, sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu. Bukankah aku awalnya memakai _saya_? "Aku tidak butuh pacar."

"Kenapa anak ibu yang kau pilih?"

Menerima permintaan pertemanannya dan mengenalnya lebih dekat membuatku sadar secara perlahan. Aku membutuhkan anak itu.

"Belakangan ini aku memikirkan tentang perasaanku ini. Apakah hanya cinta monyet belaka? Ataukah rasa sayang kepada teman yang salah kutafsirkan? Apa yang kumau setelah kembali nanti?" Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menatap tegas pada Ibu Hitoka. "Aku ingin Hitoka menjadi rumahku untuk pulang."

Kulirik pada Kei, mengira anak itu akan tertawa atau mengejekku. Tidak. Anak itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama. Terkejut.

"Aku akan pergi jauh dan cukup lama. Aku tidak mau kehilangan _rumah_ yang kedua kalinya. Untuk itu aku ke sini sekarang."

Tatapan Ibu Hitoka melembut. Wanita itu mendekatiku. Lalu, aku dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Biar ibu usir kalau ada laki-laki yang genit pada Hitoka," katanya.

"Kalau kau yang genit pada bule, kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuka mata, Kak." Kei berujar datar—meski ujung bibirnya terangkat—sambil berlalu ke pintu depan. Ada yang mengetuk.

"Ibu, aku pul—" _Oh_. Hitoka. "—ang."

Aku membuka mulutku, ingin menyapa meski lidah kelu. Hitoka malah balik badan dan berlari keluar.

Kei tertawa melihat tingkah sepupunya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Romeo? Sana kejar!" Ibu Hitoka memukul punggungku main-main.

Sambil berlari, aku membatin, _kok kaya komik shoujo_ _gini, sih_.

"Oi! Hitoka! Berhenti berlari!"

"Kalau gitu, kakak juga harus berhenti mengejarku!"

"Kamu dulu yang berhenti!"

Itu gimana kalau di depan jalan ada truk ngebut terus Hitoka tertabrak, duh. Nggak lucu kalau aku jadi pemeran utama yang selama hidupnya menyesali karena tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya. _Aku tidak sudi._

"Iya ini aku berhenti!" Kuhentikan laju lariku.

Hitoka ikut berhenti. Pundaknya naik-turun. Pasti nafasnya terengah-engah, tuh! Suruh siapa lari!

"Kau bisa membuatku dikira penjahat yang sedang mengejar targetnya, tahu!" Aku tersenyum puas ketika anak itu berbalik dan menatapku.

"Maaf...," cicitnya. Agak samar kudengar disebabkan jarak.

"Diam di situ!" Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. "Bagaimana persiapan LPJ?"

"Sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja." Hitoka meringis kecil. "Shouyou berantem terus dengan Tobio."

Aku mendengus geli. "Mereka perwujudan nyata TomJerry."

Hitoka mengangguk.

"Aku ke rumahmu. Tapi jangan salah paham. Aku tidak ke sana untuk menemuimu."

Aku meneguk ludah saat melihat mata Hitoka meredup. "Ada urusan dengan Kei?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku ingin bertemu Ibumu."

"Untuk?" Hitoka tampak kebingungan.

Secuil keusilan muncul begitu saja dalam benakku.

"Jadi Ayah tirimu."

Hitoka menatapku horror. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu tidak lucu, Kak!" Hitoka menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tawaku semakin keras.

Hitoka menendang kakiku. Anak itu langsung berjalan kesal ke arah rumahnya. Buru-buru kupegang tangannya.

"Aku bilang pada Ibumu kalau kau adalah teman terbaikku." Aku takjub bagaimana suaraku bisa tetap stabil padahal sedang grogi maksimal. "Karena itu aku ingin Ibumu mengizinkanku menjadi teman hidupmu."

Aku meringis kecil saat Hitoka menoleh padaku dalam satu sentakkan. _Itu gimana kalau lehernya potong, coba?_

"Kak, hentikan candaan ini, kumohon." Hitoka tertawa kecil, tapi air matanya meleleh. "Kakak membuatku berharap lebih."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Hitoka mulai terisak. Dia menepis tanganku, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kumohon..." Suaranya mengecil, begitu rapuh.

Masih banyak yang kuragukan di dunia ini. Bahkan aku tidak yakin apa semua ragu dan takut itu akan terhapus seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi aku yakin satu hal. Aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti ini.

"Minggu depan aku berangkat. Penerbangan pertama. Kuharap aku bisa melihatmu di bandara." Aku mengacak pelan rambutnya, lalu berjalan ke arah berlawan.

Kuharap, _goodie_ _bag_ yang kutinggalkan di rumahnya dapat mengabulkan keinginanku. Isinya sebuah kotak berisi hadiah kecil dan secarik kertas pengakuan.

-mk-

 _ **Hi, Hitoka!**_

 _ **Aku takut aku mengatakan hal bodoh, kau tahu sendiri mulutku tidak bisa dipercaya. Makanya kutulis saja di sini.**_

 _ **Setelah tahu aku kena depresi berat, aku pikir hidupku telah berakhir. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan normal lagi. Barangkali treatment psikiater pertama yang membuatku percaya kalau depresi ini penyakit sialan yang harus kusingkirkan.**_

 _ **Psikiater kedua, Dokter Aradea, kurasakan memberi treatment berbeda. Dia memang ingin aku sembuh juga. Tapi dia membuatku berdamai dengan depresi, bukan menyingkirkannya. Segala perkataannya ia utarakan melalui sudut pandangku dan dia selalu berhasil membuatku percaya kalau aku baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Ada satu hal yang tidak kusuka darinya. Dia selalu bilang, Love hurts, love heals. Obat yang paling mujarab adalah kasih sayang, katanya. Bagiku, kata-katanya adalah omong-kosong. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, jika apa yang kusaksikan dari orangtuaku adalah kehancuran? Mungkin mereka berdamai sekarang. Tapi pengkhianatan tak akan pernah terhapus dari ingatanku. Dari Bunda, aku dapat sedikit substitusi kasih sayang. Tapi aku menyakiti Kenma. Bagaimana Tooru, Hajime, dan Koutarou tetap bertahan setelah tahu keadaanku sedikit membuatku percaya. Baiklah, mungkin memang tidak se-omong kosong itu.**_

 _ **Lalu... tentangmu...**_

 _ **Penolakanku waktu itu memang agak kejam, maafkan aku. Tapi aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Jangankan suka, kenal saja sebatas nama dan jabatanmu.**_

 _ **Selama ini aku agak kaku jika punya teman perempuan. Kau tahu kenapa? Banyak yang modus saja. Biasalah emang susah jadi orang ganteng. Hahaha. Jangan ngambek. Aku kan memang ganteng.**_

 _ **Kurasa hanya rekan kacung saja yang bisa kupanggil teman.**_

 _ **Sisa makhluk bergender perempuan yang mengenalku takut padaku. Kau ingat saat adikku bertanya kenapa kau mau jadi pacarku padahal aku galak? Ya, kuakui aku memang galak pada orang yang tak kukenal baik.**_

 _ **Tapi, denganmu, aku nyaman-nyaman saja berteman. Kau tidak memiliki niat terselubung, sih. Kau masuk begitu saja, menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku percaya, kau akan menjadi teman penting bagiku.**_

 _ **Saat kau berhasil menghentikan amukanku waktu itu, aku bingung. Mendengarmu menangis membuat perasaanku tidak karuan. Ini berbeda dengan saat aku melihat tangisan Tooru.**_

 _ **Aku mulai memikirkan mungkin aku suka padamu. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak berani menggalinya lebih jauh karena depresi sialan ini menyibukkanku dengan pikiran tak kalah sialan.**_

 _ **Ups. Maafkan umpatan beruntun itu.**_

 _ **Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaan ini karena begini saja sudah nyaman.**_

 _ **Rasa terima kasih mungkin takkan cukup untuk membayar semua hal keren yang kalian lakukan untukku. Lihat, aku bisa bertahan sejauh ini karena kalian! Aku dapat beasiswa! Aku senang sekali!**_

 _ **Lalu rasa senang itu agak goyah ketika Kei memberitahuku kau menangis. Aku dihadapkan lagi dengan perasaan ini. Apa aku benar-benar suka padamu? Ataukah hanya ketertarikan sesaat karena kau adalah perempuan pertama yang menjadi temanku tanpa maksud terselubung? Ataukah ini hanya rasa bergantung karena kau telah membantuku lebih dari yang siapapun lakukan untukku?**_

 _ **Aku membayangkan jika aku sudah berangkat. Hidup lama di sana, mengejar mimpi-mimpi. Lalu aku kembali ke sini. Teman-temanku sudah sukses dengan pilihan karir masing-masing. Ikatan akan tetap ada selama memori terhubung. Tapi hubungan kami akan berubah. Semua sudah menjalani hidup masing-masing. Semua perubahan itu kubayangkan dengan tawa.**_

 _ **Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak mau kuubah. Kita.**_

 _ **Aku mau kita tetap berteman. Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu meskipun di sela-sela kesibukan. Aku masih ingin mengusili dan bercanda denganmu. Aku masih ingin kau omeli. Aku masih ingin bersandar padamu dan kau izinkan jadi tempat sandaranmu juga. Aku ingin kau tetap dekat dan menjadi bagian hidupku. Aku ingin kau menjadi tempatku pulang.**_

 _ **Sial. Bahkan menuliskannya saja aku malu sekali. Sepertinya aku tertular Tooru.**_

 _ **Tapi ini pilihanmu. Apa kau mau tetap jadi temanku? Kalau kau mau, ini ada sedikit hadiah dariku. Pakailah. Kalau tidak, jual saja dan transfer hasil penjualannya padaku hahahaha**_

 _ **Temanmu,**_

 _ **Tetsurou K.**_

-mk-

Kurasa aku jadi manusia paling bahagia ketika sesaat sebelum keberangkatanku, Hitoka muncul berurai air mata. Dia tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya. Di tangan itu, aku melihat sebuah cincin perak. Senyumku bahkan masih bertahan tiga puluh menit penuh pesawat sudah terbang di udara.

 _Wait for me._

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **Balesan ripiu~**

 **berrybel :** AKU KEBAWA HYPE BACA REVIEWMU AAAA! Sampe gatau mau bales apa. Cuma jawab di sini sambil jerit IYA SAYANG DIA SUKA MALU-MALUIN! IM SO PROUD TOO! IDK WHAT TO DO WITH KUROOYACHI NOW SHALL I CHANGE THE GENRE TO ROMANCE TF AKU NYESEL CANTUM FRIENDSHIP JADINYA GABISA FOKUS ROMANCE MEREKA! Lalu jeritan itu dikacaukan oleh adik yang gatal pengen lempar kakakknya ini ke RSJ. Oke skip. One more chapter? WHY NOT TWO wkwkwk

 **Chic Black :** Kameranya sudah tewas mengenaskan karena mendapat serangan gelombang baper dari penulisnya

 **MiracleUsagi :** Syukurlah kalau membuatmu ikut bahagia xD Hitoka sedih :" Hmmm... Tamat gak yaaa #ditabok

PUNYA PUNYA. Meski jarang dibuka sih. Tapi kupunya xD OMG DIPROMOTE-IN? USAGI-SAN KAU TERLALU BAEKKKK. BOLEH2 PM-IN PLIS. AAA

 **Berkenan tinggalkan jejak? :)**


	13. Epilog

**Chic** **White Proudly Present**

 **[Mayroon Kaming]**

 **Epilog**

Ini kisah tentangku. Tokoh utama dari hidupku. Entah apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca, tapi mengingatnya membuatku berharap aku bukan tokoh utamanya.

Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang bilang bangga padaku, karena berhasil meraih beasiswa ke negeri orang meski di tengah perjuangan melawan depresi. Berhasil menjadi salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi dan mengambil program cepat lulus. Kemudian dari nol membangun pamor sebagai konsultan perusahaan terkemuka.

Masih muda, berprestasi, mapan, ganteng pula. Aku yakin banyak yang bilang aku ini keren. Bilapun perjuanganku ke titik ini amat berat, pasti mereka mengira aku ini bagai tokoh utama di cerita-cerita inspiratif yang ada. Tokoh utama yang begitu sempurna dan patut dijadikan panutan.

Itu salah.

Bagiku, perjuangan melawan depresi menyadarkanku akan banyak hal. Cinta, benci, mimpi. Teman dan keluarga. Betapa kerennya tokoh selingan di hidupku.

Kalian lihat aku bertahan? Itu karena mereka.

Kalian lihat aku berjuang? Itu karena mereka.

Kalian lihat aku membanggakan? Itu karena mereka.

Kalian melihatku menjadi kokoh dan tak tergoyahkan? Itu karena mereka.

Aku bisa menjadi tokoh utama yang seperti ini di hidupku, itu semua karena mereka.

Depresi mungkin saja kembali mampir kapan-kapan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak khawatir.

Kenapa?

 ** _Karena aku punya mereka._**

 **Tamat**

 **[A/N]**

 **Buat kalian yang memiliki tokoh selingan yang sekeren itu juga, meski cuma sebiji, percayalah itu hadiah dari Tuhan. Syukuri~**

 **AAAAAAAAA INI FF YANG PALING BISA BIKIN SAYA BAPER NULISNYA!**

 **Btw besok atau lusa ada sequel khusus buat KurooYachi. Ditunggu aja ya~**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA MAYROON KAMING! SEMOGA KALIAN MENYUKAINYA! MAHAL KITA!**


End file.
